


Angel

by arasito



Category: Derek Hale - Fandom
Genre: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski Bromance, Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, M/M, Teen Wolf Fan Fiction Contest
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 03:42:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 44,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2677709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arasito/pseuds/arasito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles mas dolido que nunca abandona su pueblo para ir a los Ángeles para olvidar un amor imposible mientras busca estabilidad en su vida.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I

Una lagrima callo por su mejilla sabiendo que no podía mas, ya no podía ver las caras de sus amigos mirándole con lastima sabía que su corazón se rompería en mas pedazos de los que ya lo tenía roto, las lagrimas empezaron a caer por sus mejillas sin poder contenerse, llevo su mano derecha a su boca impidiendo que de ella saliese algún gemido lastimero no queriendo despertar a su padre pero sabiendo muy en el fondo que era lo que más quería, quería gritar a chillido limpio y que su padre lo rodeara en sus brazos como lo solía hacer antes. Stiles agarro la almohada abrazándose a ella sintiendo como esta se hundía en su abrazo queriendo que fuese su padre, hundió un poco más la cabeza en ella mientras oía los pasos de su padre en el pasillo, eran firmes y constantes como las otras veces que lo había oído y podía intuir como hacían el recorrido hasta la puerta de su cuarto y se paraba en ella, Stiles lo veía perfectamente aunque la puerta estuviese cerrada sabia que levantaba el brazo queriendo llamar a la puerta para querer entrar pero siempre lo paraba antes de tocar, un gemido salió de su boca mientras no paraba de oír la palabra “entra” en su mente. Después de varios minutos en silencio oyó como los pasos de su padre se alejaban mientras sentía como algo dentro de él se rompía aun más. Stiles contuvo los gemidos hasta que oyó la puerta de casa cerrarse y pudo llorar a grito limpio sintiendo que lo había perdido todo.  
Después de varios minutos llorando queriéndose desahogar se levanto de la cama sabiendo que ya era hora de prepararse mientras se secaba las lagrimas con las manos, con los ojos aun rojos por las lagrimas se levanto para dirigirse al cuarto de baño para asearse, cuando paso por el espejo no se volteo para verse negando con la cabeza no queriéndose ver como estaba su cara, ya se la sabia de memoria, ojos acuosos y bastantes irritados su cara más pálida de lo normal labios rojos intensos de los mordidos que los tenia, lo sabía a la perfección por que era la misma cara que tenia cada vez que lloraba en silencio.  
Después de varios minutos en la ducha dejando que el agua se lo llevase todo salió para vestirse con la misma ropa que solía usar siempre, se acerco a su armario y cogió una camisa a cuadros junto con unos pantalones desgastados pero que le quedaban bien, cuando se hubo preparado cogió mochila saliendo disparado de su casa pasando por la cocina y mirándola de reojo para después negar con la cabeza, sabía que debía de comer pero después de lo del nogitsune se había acostumbrado a comer poco, volvió a negar con la cabeza cuando pensó en ese ser mientras apretaba el aza de su mochila y salía sintiendo un profundo dolor en su pecho.  
El camino hasta el instituto se le izo más corto de lo que hubiese querido pero sabía que tarde o temprano llegaría a él, miro levemente hacia los aparcamientos de las motos y maldijo a su suerte por ver la de Scott.  
Suspiro mientras se bajaba del jeep y caminaba hacia la entrada del centro, sintiendo la mirada de todos encima de él, Stiles agacho la cabeza y acelero el pazo queriendo dejar sus miradas atrás entrando de golpe y chocando con Scott  
-eh tu mi…-dijo Scott hasta que vio a un dolorido Stiles tirado en el suelo  
-perdona Stiles no sabía que era tu-contesto agachándose un poco y alzando su mano para ayudarlo a levantarse queriendo hablar con su amigo que lo había estado evitando a todos incluido a él.  
Stiles negó con la cabeza mientras se levantaba y empezaba a caminar a su aula pasando por el lado de Scott casi sin mirarle  
-Stiles espera-dijo Scott siguiéndolo  
-¿qué quieres?-contesto secamente siguiendo su andar  
-¿Qué te pasa? llevas raro desde lo que te paso-dijo Scott viendo como este se tensaba  
-no me pasa nada- soltó sintiendo como le faltaba el aire  
-¿seguro?-dijo sabiendo que mentía pero no queriendo presionarlo  
-si-contesto sin más  
-oye si es por lo de Malia…-dijo pero no pudo seguir ya que Stiles paró en seco  
-no Scott, no es por lo de Malia y preferiría que dejases el tema-soltó mirándolo por fin a la cara  
-lo siento- dijo Scott mirándolo con pena  
Stiles lo miro por un segundo para girarse de nuevo no queriendo ver la mirada que le estaba dando  
Fue a empezar a andar cuando vio como Lidia Malia y Kira iban en su dirección  
-hola Stiles, dichosos sean los ojos que te ven-dijo Lidia con una de sus típicas sonrisas  
-Stiles ¿qué tal?-contesto Kira sin mirarlo ya que sus ojos estaban puestos en Scott  
Malia solo lo miro un segundo para ver como este lo miraba y apartaba la vista  
-buenas-contesto haciendo un gesto con la mano y empezando a andar hacia la clase pasado por el lado de esas tres  
Todos se quedaron mirándoles por un segundo mientras volvían su vista a Scott  
-por lo que veo sigue igual-contesto Kira dándole a Scott un beso en la mejilla  
-no sé qué le pasa-dijo Scott realmente preocupado mientras enlazaba sus dedos con los de Kira  
-tiene cosas en las que pensar-soltó Malia volteando su vista hacia el aula en la que había desaparecido  
-¿a qué te refieres?-pregunto Lidia mientras le miraba el culo a un tío que pasaba por su lado  
Malia negó con la cabeza mientras se alejaba de ellos recordando la charla que había tenido con él.  


**_Flashback_ **

  
Fue dos semanas después de haber empezado a salir juntos después de lo del nogitsune, era un día cálido y ambos habían decidido quedar para tomar algo ya que Stiles le había dicho que quería hablar con ella.  
Malia estaba súper emocionada esperando en la puerta enfrente del bar nuevo que habían abierto, la comida era un poco cutre pero las papas rizadas eran las mejores que había probado. Malia llego 5 minutos antes de lo acordado no queriendo llegar tarde viendo como se hacía la hora justa a la que habían quedado y Stiles no aparecía, Malia se enfado por un momento disponiéndose a llamarle para decirle cuatro cosas por si la había dejado plantada pero no llego a sacar el móvil de su chaqueta cuando vio de lejos como Stiles venia caminando por la acera. Rápidamente salió disparada a su encuentro llegando a donde estaba el para abalanzársele encima para darle un enorme beso con lengua al que no le fue respondido como ella hubiese querido.  
Abrió los ojos para mirarle y se despego un poco viendo la cara de afligido que llevaba  
-¿estás bien?-pregunto mirándolo con desconcierto  
-Malia… yo…-dijo Stiles sin saber cómo empezar  
-Stiles si es porque te pedí que no acostásemos, sé que me equi…-  
-tenemos que terminar-dijo cortando a Malia de golpe  
-¿Qué?-dijo Malia separándose de golpe  
-Malia, lo siento pero esto no puede ser-dijo Stiles desviando la mirada no queriendo mirarla  
\- si es una broma-dijo Malia empezando a molestarse  
-as notado que mienta-dijo sin mirarla  
Malia lo miro por un segundo hasta que empezó a retroceder sintiendo las lágrimas queriendo salir  
-¿por qué?-dijo no queriendo llorar  
-siento algo por otra persona y no puedo sacarlo de mi cabeza-dijo Stiles empezando a llorar el también  
-tú…tu…-decía empezando a llorar  
-lo siento-contesto mirándola por fin a la cara  
Malia rugió de furia mientras le daba un tortazo haciendo que este cállese al suelo-eres un estúpido-chillo girándose y empezando a correr con lagrimas en los ojos.  
 ****

**_Fin del flashback_ **

 

El grupo la siguió sin querer hablar más del tema sabiendo que ellos habían cortado pero nunca sabiendo el porqué de parte de Stiles ya que este no soltaba prenda.Todos entraron al aula y fijaron su vista en el viendo como este había vuelto a sentar en el asiento mas apartado de todos y el que daba lugar al final de la clase quedando pegado al ventanal, al principio cuando lo vieron sentarse allí no le preguntaron nada creyendo que tenía un mal día pero cuando empezó a hacerlo muy seguido Scott le pregunto por qué lo hacía y este no dijo absolutamente nada.

Stiles por su parte sentía sus miradas en él desde que empezó a sentarte alejado del resto pero no quería estar más tiempo junto a ellos porque sabía cómo lo miraban soltó un leve suspiro sabiendo que no sería un hombre lobo con sentidos súper desarrollados pero sabía que lo hacían, lo había sentido cuando perdió a su madre, un leve estremecimiento sintió al recordarla notando como todo su cuerpo se tensaba con solo pensar en ella.  
Giro su cabeza hacia el ventanal queriendo olvidar todo lo que le pasaba, nunca en la vida se había sentido más solo que ahora pensó mientras tenía su vista fija hacia la nada, su padre no podía estar cerca de el por la culpa que tenia de no haberlo protegido, sus amigos lo miraban con pena y lastima haciendo que se sintiera peor de lo que se sentía, se llevo una mano al pecho cuando sintió una leve punzada en su corazón cuando pensó en Derek, en el era el que menos quería pensar ya le había costado mucho asumir que sentía más que una amistad por el hombre lobo pero saber que se acostaba con esa tal Braeden izo que su corazón se partiera en dos sabia muy en el fondo que nunca Derek se fijaría en el pero muy en el fondo de su corazón aun resguardaba una mínima esperanza.  
Poco a poco sintió como las lágrimas empezaban a caer sin poder evitarlo sintiéndose peor al haberlo recordado.  
Rápidamente cogió sus cosas y empezó a guardarlas en su mochila dispuesto a largarse de ahí sintiendo que estaba bajo la mirada de sus amigos  
-Stiles-llamo Scott queriendo saber que le pasaba  
Stiles ni se volteo para mirarlo mientras se levantaba de su asiento asiendo un ruido con la silla dejando a todos con los vista puestos en el  
-Te aburres Stilinski-le pregunto el profesor mirándolo seriamente  
Stiles ni se molesto en contestarle seguido de la atenta mirada de toda la clase  
-vuelva a su asiento Stilinski-ordeno el profesor Harry  
-no-contesto Stiles pasando por el lado de Scott sin mirarle pero siendo detenido por su brazo  
-Stiles para-le dijo Scott asustado por el cambio repentino de su hermano  
-suéltame- soltó Stiles muy secamente  
Scott soltó su agarre sintiendo por primera vez en su vida el desprecio en las palabras de su amigo  
Stiles continúo su andar hasta llegar a la puerta viendo como todos lo miraban sorprendidos y con desconcierto  
-si sale por esa puerta estas castigado-le soltó Harry amenazándolo  
Stiles se giro para mirarlo con molestia  
-haz lo que te venga en gana-le espeto abriendo la puerta y cerrándola de un portazo dejando tanto al profesor como a toda la clase con la boca abierta.  
Stiles empezó a correr por el pasillo hasta la salida empezando a llorar no pudiendo aguantar más, se subió a su jeep y salió del aparcamiento sin molestarse en mirar atrás queriendo despejarse de todo.  
Anduvo varios minutos por las carreteras de los pueblos hasta llegar al bar nuevo que habían abierto, se quedo mirándolo por unos segundos mientras recordaba que fue ese mismo sitio en donde había dejado a Malia, negó con la cabeza mientras se bajaba queriendo olvidar también esos recuerdos.  
Entro en el bar haciendo que la campana de la puerta tocase un sonido como de cascabel avisando que había un nuevo cliente  
Fijo su vista en el lugar y vio que no había mucha gente solo alguna que otra persona sentada en las mesas y una pareja un poco alejada del resto.  
Suspiro levemente tranquilo por no haber nadie que lo conociera mientras se acercaba a la barra a pedir.  
-buenas-dijo a la camarera de la barra llamando su atención  
La dependienta se giro para verlo con una cara muy sonriente  
-buenos días guapetón, ¿qué te pongo?-dijo la chica sonriéndole muy ampliamente  
-umm…un cortado descafeinado con dos terrones de azúcar-dijo un poco colorado por el piropo-por favor-  
-¿algo más?-pregunto de nuevo apuntando lo que había pedido  
-nada mas gracias-dijo devolviéndole una gran sonrisa viendo como la chica le giñaba un ojo  
-muy bien-contesto girando y caminando hacia la cocina  
Stiles observo a la chica alegarse para después girar en su posición mirando al resto de la clientela, miro de vez en cuando a las personas no queriendo quedarse mirando mucho rato atento a una ya que no querían que pensasen nada raro, mientras ojeaba de vez en cuando su vista se posó en la pareja al final del bar viendo como era un chico y una chica que hablaban bueno ella hablaba por que el mas bien estaba atento hacia donde estaba el, giro de nuevo viendo como la chica se acercaba de nuevo  
-aquí tienes-dijo sonriéndole como le había hecho antes  
-gracias, ¿cuánto te debo?-dijo Stiles  
-nada, invita la casa-le dijo la chica sonriéndole con picardía  
-gracias-dijo otra vez girándose por que se sentía un poco abrumado por como lo miraba mientras se dirigía a una mesa a pensar en todo lo sucedido  
Mientras caminaba hacia la mesa que había enfrente del cristal de la ventana noto como si alguien tuviese la vista fija en el, giro la cabeza no queriendo que fuera la chica que le había atendido viendo que esta no era ya que estaba atendiendo a otras personas, suspiro aliviado volviendo a inspeccionar la zona quedándose estático cuando vio que el chico de la pareja era en realidad Derek  
Un nudo se le izo en la garganta haciendo que casi se cállese al suelo pero recomponiéndose al momento y empezando a caminar hasta su asiento y sentarse justo dando la espalda a Derek no queriendo verle.  
Poco a poco se sintió abrumado por qué sabía que lo seguía mirando y no quería voltearse para no cruzar su vista con la de él.  
Mientras se bebía el capuchino cayó en la cuenta que si Derek estaba acompañado por una chica es debía ser Braeden, sintió una punzada cuando giro un poco viéndolos de reojo y vio como Braeden le comía la boca a Derek pero este seguía con la vista fija en el  
Rápidamente giro su cabeza empezando a sentirse fatal ya que lo peor que le podía pasar era encontrarse con esos dos, noto como sus lagrimas empezaban a salir y se dispuso a largase de allí pero no le dio tiempo ya que antes de poder levantarse Derek apareció de la nada sentándose en el asiento que tenia enfrente  
-¿qué haces aquí Stiles?-soltó Derek mirándolo secamente  
Stiles lo miro para luego apartar la vista y fijarla en el capuchino  
-no me piensas responder-dijo Derek otra vez después de unos minutos de silencio  
Stiles negó con la cabeza sin atreverse a levantar la vista  
Derek soltó un gruñido exasperado  
-si tan molesto estas entonces lárgate-contesto tajante Stiles pero sin mirarle  
Derek lo miro asombrado por su manera de contestarle  
-¿se puede saber qué te pasa?-dijo acercando su mano para alzarle la cabeza  
-no me toques-grito alejando su cabeza de su mano  
-Stiles-gruño Derek queriendo mirarle a los ojos  
Stiles agacho la cabeza un poco más si es posible  
-Stiles mírame-ordeno Derek molesto  
-no-dijo tajante  
Derek rodo la vista cansado de las tonterías del chico  
Stiles se sintió más estúpido que nunca pensando que a pesar de saber lo que tenían aun seguía manteniendo la esperanza pero esta la perdido cuando vio lo que vio ases unos minutos  
Se levanto de golpe sintiéndose humillado queriendo salir de ahí, salió de su asiento dispuesto a pasar por el lado de Derek pero este se levanto y le agarro de la mano  
-Stiles- dijo Derek suplicando porque lo mirase solo por un instante  
-suéltame Derek-dijo empezando a llorar pero lo dijo tan dolido tan lastimero que Derek lo soltó pensando que le hacía daño  
Stiles paso por su lado sintiendo la mirada de todos en el bar en el pero sobre todo la de Derek que estaba más confundido que nunca  
Camino hasta la salida abriendo la puerta y dispuesto a salir alzando la vista para mirar una última vez esos hermosos ojos verdes  
-adiós Derek-soltó con lagrimas en los ojos saliendo del bar  
Derek sintió como algo dentro de él se oprimía por las palabras del chico pensando el porqué las dijo como si ¿no se fueran a volver a ver?  
Stiles salió del lugar peor que nunca preguntándose cuánto tiempo más podría aguantar así, negó con la cabeza sabiendo que no podía mas ya no, subió al jeep dispuesto a cambiar esta situación de una vez por todas  
Condujo hasta su casa maldiciéndose así mismo por lo estúpido que había sido pensando en que las cosas mejorarían. Aparco el jeep de manera brusca dejando el motor encendido  
Entro en la casa viendo que su padre no estaba y eso le hacia las cosas más fáciles, subió a su habitación a toda prisa abriendo su puerta de golpe mientras se secaba las lágrimas de los ojos saco su maleta de viaje estampándola encima de la cama mientras se giraba y abría el armario y empezaba a meter toda su ropa en la maleta, tardó un poco mas de lo que se imaginaba pero quedo bastante satisfecho con lo que se llevaba, cerro un poco la maleta mientras se dirigió hacia su portátil y lo abrió empezando a buscar un vuelo que saliese hoy mismo, sonrió un poco cuando encontró uno que iba hacia Los ángeles viendo como su vuelo saldría en unas horas, imprimió el pasaporte para luego cerrar el portátil y mintiéndolo en la maleta para terminar de cerrarla, saco su móvil y marco a una compañía de taxis diciéndole la dirección a la que debían enviar uno, tardo unos minutos en darle la dirección a la chica ya que se notaba que era nueva porque le pidió la dirección casi tres veces hasta que termino y colgó.  
Se quedo mirando a su alrededor pensando en todo lo que había vivido ahí sintiendo como las lagrimas empezaban a salir sin poder contenerse y se dispuso a salir pero algo dentro de él le decía que al menos debería despedirse, se acerco lentamente hacia su escritorio y cogiendo un papel y un bolígrafo empezando a escribir llorando con lagrimas en los ojos.  
Tardo solo unos minutos en escribir lo que quería decir pero quedando satisfecho con lo que había escrito, releyó la carta viendo que no faltaba nada hasta que oyó la bocina del taxi avisándole que ya había llegado.  
Cogió la carta y la coloco en el centro de su cama dejándola a la vista, dio un segundo vistazo a toda su habitación hasta que cayó en la cuenta de algo, soltó la maleta dirigiéndose al cuarto de baño y abriendo la despensa para sacar un frasco trasparente pero que tenía un liquido violeta en el interior sabiendo que con eso ocultaría su olor para su manada, se hecho todo lo que quedaba del frasco hasta agotarlo y salir disparado oyendo la bocina potra vez del taxi.  
Cuando salió con la maleta de su casa se dirigió hasta el taxi viendo como el dueño lo miraba desde dentro.  
-¿eres Stiles?- pregunto el taxista  
Stiles solo asintió cuando se metió en la parte de atrás después de haber dejado su maleta en el maletero del coche  
-¿adónde vamos?-pregunto  
-al aeropuerto- contesto  
-¿con que se va de viaje?-dijo el taxista empezando a salir  
-más bien alejándome de todo- contesto sin saber porque  
-¿cree que es lo mejor?-dijo el taxista  
-lo es para mí-contesto mientras se ponía los cascos y le daba al play de la música  
Mientras empezaba a oír la canción de Selena Gómez - The Heart Wants What It Wants fijo su vista por el cristal viendo como poco a poco se alejaba de su pueblo natal viendo empezaba a llover y las gotas caían en el cristal y las suyas propias empezaban a caer mientras recodaba las palabras que había escrito en la carta.

**_Me cuesta mucho escribir estas palabras pero sé que en el fondo_ **

**_Hago lo correcto para mí, He dado tantas vueltas antes de tomar esta decisión;_ **

**_Que hasta siento que es doloroso hacerlo, se que no es fácil de aceptar pero quiero_ **

**_Que sepas que es lo mejor para mi, siento que te hago sufrir pero yo ya no puedo mas_ **

**_Con esto que siento, no puedo papa…perdóname._ **

**_Dile a mis amigos que no intenten buscarme, que quiero que sigan con sus vidas y que a pesar de todo los aprecio y nunca me olvidare de ellos…_ **

**_Derek si lees esto quiero que sepas que siempre fuiste especial para mí pero ya no puedo mas_ **

**_Siento que las cosas hayan acabado así…_ **

**_Se despide:_ **

**_Stiles._ **


	2. I I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles llega a los Ángeles y es maravillado por su hermosura pero lo que no se esperaba era ser atacado y menos ser rescatado por cierto ser al que le queda muy bien el negro...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> siento la tardanza espero que valga la pena, muchas gracias por su apoyo y espero vuestros comentarios y kudos

La noche llego a los Ángeles y este brillo como un faro, como si esta le diese la bienvenida a un chico hiperactivo que solo miraba hacia todos lados por el cristal del taxi. Stiles miro con fascinación lo hermoso que era todo, pensaba que la ciudad le daba la bienvenida de muy buena gana haciendo que este esbozase una sonrisa que no le había salido en mucho tiempo.  
Lentamente el taxi paro en un cruce haciendo que Stiles voltease su vista hacia el conductor viendo como este le hacia una señal de que era aquí  
-¿es aquí?-pregunto sorprendido mientras fijaba su vista en el cartel de “Cross Bar” con letras gigantes y un montón de lucecitas de colores a su alrededor  
-mira chico, me dijiste que te llevase a un sitio donde pedir información-contesto el taxista señalando hacia el bar de allá fuera  
-pero si es un antro de mala muerte- soltó Stiles mientras veía como salía una chica con cabellos como pinchos bastante rara para el  
-mira chaval es lo que hay así que págame-soltó el taxista cansado de ese chico mientras señalaba el contador del taxi que marcaba 48 Euros.  
-toma, quédese el cambio – soltó Stiles dándole un billete de 50 de muy mala manera mientras salía del taxi con su maleta para dar un portazo bien fuerte al salir.  
Stiles vio como el taxi salió disparado cuando él se encamino hacia el bar.  
Nada mas abrir la puerta un olor a puros y alcohol inundo sus fosas nasales haciendo que Stiles tosiera un poco en el acto, su vista viajo por el bar y diviso que había un billar enorme en el centro del cual habían un chico y una chica jugando en el mientras habían varias mesas sueltas en donde habían varias personas en parejas que él no les resto importancia, Stiles volvió a posar su vista en la barra para ver como un tío todo de traje de negro hablaba con uno y su mente jugándole una mala pasada le hizo recordar una cierta semejanza a Derek  
Negó con la cabeza queriendo olvidar mientras caminaba un poco temeroso hacia la barra hasta llegar a ponerse al lado del tío todo de negro  
-disculpe-dijo llamando al camarero que paso por su lado sin voltearse hacia el  
Stiles suspiro mientras oía la conversación que tenía ese chico trajeado  
-la chica era un encanto, no en serio era realmente hermosa-dijo ese hombre mientras hablaba con el señor que había al lado  
-¿sabe?, usted me recuerda a ella- dijo con voz melosa  
Stiles pudo ver perfectamente como el hombre lo miro con sorna para luego beber de la botella viendo como este pasaba de él seguramente porque pensaba que estaba tan borracho que no se daba cuenta de que era un hombre y encima calvo.  
Stiles sonrió un poco prestando atención en el camarero de nuevo  
-disculpe me puede atender-dijo Stiles un poco molesto  
El camarero se paro pero en vez de girarse hacia él le hablo al hombre al que le habían tirado los tejos  
-veo que has ligado Billy-dijo sonriéndole un poco  
-te juro que si no estuviese tan cansado le daba una paliza a este muchacho-dijo mirando al tío que tenia al lado con molestia  
-oye tienes unos labios preciosos- dijo tonteándole  
-si Billy tienes labios de chica-soltó mientras se empezaba a reír el camarero  
Stiles suspiro cansado de aguantar tanta tontería sin notar como el chico que había en el billar se ponía al lado de el  
-¡ey! cóbrame-dijo mientras miraba de reojo a Stiles  
El camarero volteo su vista hacia el y asintió con la cabeza recogiendo el dinero del chico cuando paso por su lado  
-mira podrías…-empezó a decir Stiles aprovechando el momento  
-mira chico, no sirvo bebidas a menores así que lárgate- soltó el camarero ignorándolo como había hecho hasta ahora  
-pero…-soltó indignado mientras se llegaba las manos a la cabeza y se jalaba de los pelos frustrado  
-hey, hey, cálmate-dijo el pive al lado de el  
-como me voy a calmar si este estúpido no me deja hablar-soltó fastidiado mientras miraba al chico  
-tranquilo el es así, dime ¿Qué te ocurre?-dijo el chico mirándolo de arriba abajo mientras se pasaba la lengua por los labios  
-pues…quería preguntar en donde me puedo alojar, soy nuevo en la ciudad y necesito un sitio donde quedarme-soltó Stiles ignorando la manera en que lo miraba  
-ah sí por eso no hay problema, hay un motel cerca de aquí-le dijo el chico señalando hacia la salida  
-¡enserio!-dijo sonriendo  
-si claro si quieres te puedo llevar hasta el-  
-oh gracias me harías un favor-dijo Stiles mientras se le iluminaba la cara  
-claro, venga vamos- dijo el chico  
Stiles asintió con la cabeza y se acomodo su maleta para luego seguir al chico que le iba a llevar hasta el motel sin darse cuenta la cierta mirada de una persona que había estado atenta a su conversación.  
Tanto Stiles como su acompañante caminaron por unos minutos mientras Stiles intentaba recordar por donde era para no perderse, estaba tan concentrado que no vio como empezaba a meterse por un callejón un poco oscuro y lúgubre  
-¿seguro que este es el camino?- pregunto sintiendo un escalofrió en su espalda haciendo que se le erizasen todos los pelos de su cuerpo  
Stiles volteo su cabeza hacia al chico que le había guiado viendo como este asentía con la cabeza  
-si, tranquilo, solo hay que entrar un poco más adentro- dijo mirándole mientras se relamía los labios  
Stiles sintió un escalofrió de nuevo al fijarse en la mirada de ese chico haciendo que se parase en el acto  
-¿p-podríamos ir por otra calle?-titubeo un poco al principio  
El hombre dejo de caminar volteándose para mirar a Stiles con una sonrisa un poco lúgubre  
-oh así que el aperitivo se ha dado cuenta-dijo con un tono más ronco  
Stiles sintió como una descarga le recorría la espina dorsal haciendo que le temblasen las piernas cuando oyó la voz de esa persona  
-a…a… ¿aperitivo?-dijo empezando a tartamudear de miedo  
El chico le devolvió una sonrisa muy fingida  
-tranquilo, no te dolerá...mucho- soltó antes de que su cara cambiase de golpe dando lugar a una que tenía un montón de arrugas entre la nariz y los ojos que también cambiaron a unos muy brillantes del color del ámbar junto con dos colmillos bastantes largos y afilados.  
Stiles no pudo reaccionar al shock que tenia viendo como ese ser se acerco a él hasta agarrarlo por el cuello asfixiándole sintiendo como su vista se empezaba a difuminar mientras lo único que llegaba a ver era esos horribles ojos ámbar.  
Stiles lloro sintiendo como le faltaba el aire hasta que oyó un ruido detrás de él y deseo con toda su alma que fuera alguien de su manada  
-¿por qué no dejas al chico tranquilo?-oyó decir detrás de él sintiendo una alegría porque fuera lo que fuera estuviese de su parte  
-¿quién te crees que eres?-le espeto mirándole con molestia  
Stiles oyó una risa a modo de respuesta antes de ver como otro ser con la misma cara que su agresor, agarraba del brazo al que le estaba sujetando  
-tu peor pesadilla-dijo entre dientes haciendo fuerza en su brazo para que este soltase a Stiles haciendo que cayera al suelo un poco aturdido  
Stiles estuvo tirado en el suelo sintiendo como todo el aire volvía a sus pulmones hasta que alzo la vista para ver como el tipo que intento matarlo se hacía cenizas delante suya  
Todo su cuerpo se puso en tensión cuando vio como ese otro ser empezaba a caminar hacia el cayendo en la cuenta que era el tipo de traje negro que estaba en el bar  
Stiles se levanto como pudo mientras se tambaleaba un poco mientras caminaba como podía hacia atrás  
-hey tranquilo, no voy a hacerte nada-dijo el chico mientras alzaba las manos y cambia su cara de nuevo a su forma humana  
-lo dice el que acaba de matar a una persona-decía mientras seguía caminando hacia atrás  
-ambos sabemos que eso no era una persona-contesto con sorna siguiendo su andar  
-claro era un vampiro-soltó cuando todas sus piezas encajaron en su cabeza-como tu-dijo sintiéndose menos aturdido que antes  
-yo soy diferente-soltó un poco molesto aunque debía ya de estar acostumbrado  
-sí, pues no me quedare para averiguarlo-soltó antes de girarse por completo para salir corriendo pero siendo detenido por el agarrándolo por un brazo mientras que con la otra le tapaba la boca para que no gritase  
Stiles intento zafarse con todas su fuerzas pero no pudo hacer nada mientras era arrastrado hacia la pared y lo pegaba a ella  
-cálmate-soltó mientras hacía fuerza para que no se escapase  
Stiles hizo de toda su fuerza pero le fue imposible ya que aquel ser lo tenía bien sujeto  
-si te calmas te lo puedo explicar- dijo viendo como este empezaba a llorar pero asentía con la cabeza  
El chico lo soltó pero puso ambas manos apoyadas en el muro sin dejarle vía libre  
-si me quieres matar hazlo de una maldita vez-soltó entre lagrimas  
\- eh, mírame-le dijo llamando su atención  
Stiles fijo la vista en su agresor y se quedo mirando el rostro de la última persona que vería en su vida pero se fijo más atento en su mirada y pudo ver como esta le transmitía que preocupada por su persona y eso le hacia confundirse  
\- si hubiese querido matarte ya lo hubiera hecho-soltó exasperado mientras miraba hacia la salida del callejón  
Stiles no dijo nada pero en su cabeza se le paso una idea que lo dejo blanco  
-¿soy tu juguete sexual?- soltó sintiendo como le temblaban las piernas no queriendo que eso era lo que quería hacer con el  
El hombre volteo la vista para mirarlo perplejo poniendo un poco de distancia por sus palabras pero sin quitar aun las manos de la pared  
-¿qué?-soltó sorprendido  
Stiles vio su cara de sorpresa y se alegro que no fuera eso lo que quería de él pero aun así no estaba a salvo o eso pensaba  
-creo que mas has oído, porque hasta un sordo lo oiría a esa distancia-soltó con sorna y la vez con un poco de nerviosismo  
-¿sabes que eres un poco rarito?-dijo mirándolo incrédulo  
\- y tu un vampiro- le reprocho mientras miraba hacia todos lados buscando algo con lo que defenderse  
-ya eso no es ninguna novedad aquí-dijo casi con burla  
-para mi si-dijo sin mas  
-¿es que acaso de dónde vienes no hay vampiros?-pregunto sorprendido fijando su vista en el  
-tú crees que si los hubiera habría reaccionado así-le espeto  
-buen punto-concedió  
-¿ahora me dejaras ir?-le pregunto viendo que no tenia escapatoria  
-aun no, primero tengo que ponerte a salvo-le dijo agarrándolo de la mano y jalando de el  
-¿qué?, a ¿salvo de qué?-pregunto dejándose arrastrar  
-¿recuerdas la chica que estaba con él?- soltó viendo como este asentía-pues sabrá que habrá muerto y vendrá a por ti-termino de decir  
-se cuidarme por mi mismo-soltó indignado mientras jalaba de su mano para soltarse  
Stiles no oyó respuesta por su parte mientras se agachaba y cogía su maleta  
-puedo andar-soltó cansado de ser tratado como un juguete  
-pues sígueme- dijo antes de soltarlo  
Stiles lo miro de mala gana mientras pensó en salir huyendo hasta que negó con la cabeza sabiendo que no duraría ni dos segundos y menos sin sus cosas  
-como te…-  
-Ángel, me llamo Ángel- dijo mirándolo de reojo  
Stiles lo siguió por unos minutos sin decir ni una sola palabra hasta que se canso de tanto silencio  
\- ¿y a donde me llevas?-pregunto mientras pensaba que su nombre no pegaba para nada con el  
Ángel no le contesto pero si se paró en seco cuando llego a su destino  
-¿por qué te paras?- pregunto  
Ángel le cogió de la mano y jalo de el asta meterlo en lo que parecía una vivienda abandonada y casi en ruinas  
-ven- le dijo subiendo unas escaleras  
-¿vives aquí?-pregunto Stiles mirando hacia todos lados y suspiraba con asco  
-no-contesto sin más  
Stiles soltó un bufido recordando que este tipo le recordaba a cierto lobo gruñón mientras subía las escalera y entraba en un cuarto bastante deteriorado  
-¿qué asemos aquí?- dijo viendo como el cuarto estaba todo destrozado y polvoriento de los años que llevaba sin usarse  
Ángel lo miro por un segundo mientras saco de su bolsillo algo de madera  
-escúchame atentamente-dijo mientras cogía su mano y le entregaba lo que parecía una estaca- cuando veas que se aproxima a ti clávale esto aquí- dijo jalando de su mano mientras apuntaba a su pecho directo a su corazón- no vaciles ni un segundo o estás muerto-dijo antes de soltarlo y empezar a caminar hacia la salida  
-espera, no entiendo…-  
-quédate aquí y no salgas hasta que yo llegue- le espeto mirándolo serio  
-pero…-  
-voy a buscar a esa mujer pero si te llevo conmigo te expongo al peligro- dijo empezando a salir por la puerta  
-¿me vas a dejar aquí?- soltó atemorizado  
-no salgas del cuarto- soltó cerrando la puerta  
Stiles gruño por lo bajo y maldijo al mundo por su estúpida suerte  
Su vista volvió hacia su maleta y recordó algo en lo que no había caído, rápidamente se agacho en el suelo mientras rebuscaba en su maleta hasta dar lo que estaba buscando.  
Sonrió satisfecho cuando saco el bate de béisbol con el que siempre se había defendido, no es que no creyese a Ángel con lo de matar a otro vampiro con la estaca pero se sentía más seguro con su querido bate, lo miro por unos segundos hasta que oyó como el móvil de su maleta volvió a sonar  
Negó con la cabeza mientras lo cogía sabiendo que tarde o temprano tendría que dar alguna señal de vida aunque hiciese todo lo posible para querer que dicho aparato desapareciese y dejase de sonar, se masajeo la cabeza un poco harto del sonido del móvil hasta que este paro como si lo hubiese oído diciéndole que se callase. Estuvo varios minutos mirando su maleta sobrepasando la idea de mirar quien era el que lo había llamado, negó con la cabeza mientras metió su mano buscando hasta dar con él.  
Desbloqueo la pantalla del móvil para ver que tenía 47 llamadas pérdidas de la cual la gran mayoría era de su padre junto alguna que otra de Scott o lidia pero de todas las que tenia las tres que más le sorprendieron eran las tres últimas de todas ya que eran de Derek.  
Stiles fijo su vista no creyendo lo que veía pero no pudo continuar con su asombro ya que oyó como un leve crujido afuera de su cuarto.  
-¿Ángel??-pregunto mientras soltaba el móvil en la maleta y cogía el bate  
Stiles no oyó ninguna respuesta y se levanto mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta con el bate y la estaca en cada mano, cuando llego se dispuso a abrir la puerta pero las palabras de Ángel llegaron a su cabeza con una señal.  
Negó con la cabeza mientras empezaba a retroceder despacio intentando no hacer ningún crujido  
Camino hasta llegar a la pared mientras se pegaba a ella hasta que oyó como un ruido provenía de la puerta  
-¿Ángel eres tú?-pregunto mientras se guardaba la estaca en un bolsillo y agarraba con ambas manos el bate  
Stiles vio como la puerta se abrió de par en par mientras se veía a una persona parada enfrente de ella  
-valla, valla ¿Qué tenemos aquí?-dijo el ser antes de pasar al cuarto  
Stiles no reconoció a ese chico pues no lo había visto nunca y mucho menos era la chica que esperaba que fuera  
-¿quién eres?-pregunto mientras apretaba los dedos con fuerza sobre el bate  
-te pienso chupar hasta la última gota-dijo cambiando su cara como los otros vampiros y asaltándole encima  
Stiles intento golpearlo viendo como este lo esquivaba con demasiada facilidad mientras él hacía lo mismo para que no llegase a cogerlo  
El chico sonrió antes de volver a tirarse encima cayendo con él al suelo  
Stiles sintió como ese ser le caía encima haciendo que cállese al suelo mientras lo tenía encima mientras sentía como lo agarraba por los pelos y jalaba de él con fuerza haciéndole daño  
-no te resistas-dijo mientras acercaba sus colmillos a su cuello  
Stiles agarro el bate y le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza haciendo que ese tío se quitase encima de el  
-hijo de…-empezó a decir mientras volvía a la carga y se tiraba encima de el de nuevo viendo que ya se había dado la vuelta en el suelo  
-te voy a matar- le chillo mientras se peleaba con Stiles por quitarle bate  
Stiles hizo de toda su fuerza pero le imposible aguantar por mucho tiempo hasta que el vampiro le quito el bate tirándolo a la otra punta del cuarto  
-¿y ahora qué?-soltó el vampiro mientras le agarraba el cuello con ambas manos para asfixiarlo  
-….ahora…esto-dijo como pudo mientras sacaba la estaca del bolsillo y se la clavaba rápidamente en el corazón haciendo que el vampiro se hiciese ceniza ante sus ojos  
Stiles suspiro con dificultad mientras se llevaba ambas manos a su cuello como si aun tuviese las manos de aquel vampiro asfixiándole, suspiro varias veces hasta que se sintió un poco mejor y se levanto con mucho esfuerzo mientras aun sentía como le dolía aun la garganta  
-veo, que no eres lo que pareces-dijo una voz delante de el  
Stiles alzo la vista para quedarse pálido viendo que tenía delante de él a la chica de la que le hablaba Ángel  
-¿qué esperabas? , ¿Creíste que no te encontraría?-dijo la mujer sonriendo trasformada y mirándolo mientras se relamía los labios manteniendo una sonrisa maquiavélica  
Stiles intento hablar pero no consiguió que saliese palabra alguna de su boca  
-pagaras por lo que has hecho- dijo ella empezando su andar hacia el  
-yo no lo creo-dijo Ángel apareciendo detrás de ella y cortándole la cabeza con una espada volviéndola polvo al instante.  
Stiles soltó un suspiro de alivio junto con las lágrimas que empezaban a caer por sus mejillas  
-gracias- dijo entre lagrimas posando la vista en Ángel viendo que estaba todo magullado y lleno de golpes incluso sangrando por un costado  
-de nada-dijo mientras ponía su mano sobre la herida para intentar parar la hemorragia  
Stiles vio como Ángel ponía una mueca de dolor mientras sé dejaba caer de rodillas por el agotamiento  
-¿estás bien?-preguntó Stiles acercándose  
-si…no es nada-dijo como pudo  
Stiles vio que lo decía para que no se preocupase por el  
-déjame ver-dijo poniéndose de cuclillas para mirarle la herida  
-enserio no es…..ahhhhh-  
-pues yo creo que si-dijo cuando hizo un poco de presión con su mano sobre la de el  
Ángel lo miro con una mueca de dolor  
-debemos curarte eso-dijo Stiles jalando de él para que se levantase  
Ángel se levanto como pudo y apoyo su brazo alrededor de los hombros mientras ponían salían de aquel lugar.  
Tanto Ángel como Stiles caminaron por un largo rato hasta llegar a lo que parecía ser una agencia que había sido abandonada. Stiles ayudo a Ángel a llegar hasta lo que parecía ser la puerta de un despacho, al abrir la puerta vio como el cuarto estaba hecho un desastre ya que había papeles por un montón de sitios y una mesa enorme llenos de ellos al mismo tiempo que las paredes estaban todas resecas y agrietadas lo único que le pareció más raro aun de toda la habitación fue lo que parecía un ascensor a un lado de la habitación.  
-es aquí-dijo Ángel separándose mientras se dirigía al ascensor  
-¿aquí?-dijo volviendo a mirar la sala  
Ángel asintió mientras habría las rejas del ascensor para después abrir la puerta del ascensor  
-ven-le dijo asiéndole señas desde dentro del ascensor  
-Ángel, no sé si te habrás dado cuenta pero esto no es un hospital ni nada parecido-dijo pensando que tenía que tener una contusión ya que creía que se dirigían a un hospital  
Ángel salió lo justo del ascensor para agarrarlo y jalar de él para que entrase al ascensor  
-no puedo ir a un hospital-dijo una vez cerrada la puerta y empezando a descender  
-¿por qué?-pregunto  
Ángel lo miro confundido  
-a vale- soltó Stiles cayendo a que se refería  
Ángel lo miro de reojo mientras el ascensor se paraba llegando a su destino  
Stiles vio que era una especie de sótano pero para su sorpresa esta estaba bastante bien  
-¿vives aquí?- pregunto mientras ojeaba el lugar  
El sótano no tenía ventanas pero si tenía varias rendijas por donde seguramente entraba el aire, las paredes eran de un color marrón que le hacían recordar a las sillas de su casa, se notaba que era bastante espacioso ya que había una televisión y un sillón un poco viejo para gusto.  
-si-contesto mientras buscaba un botiquín que tenia por si acaso mientras miraba al chico de reojo de vez en cuando  
Stiles vio como Ángel buscaba algo mientras se dirigía hacia el ignorando el resto de la sala que aun no había visto  
-déjame ayudarte-dijo cuando vio lo que Ángel buscaba  
-tranquilo puedo solo- dijo mientras habría el botiquín  
-estoy seguro de ello- dijo mientras le quitaba el botiquín de las manos  
Ángel solo suspiro desganado mientras se dirigía al sillón  
Stiles lo siguió sonriendo triunfante para sentarse a su lado  
-déjame ver- dijo mientras quitaba la mano que Ángel tenia sobre la herida dejando ver como estaba empezaba sangrar de nuevo  
-creo que necesitas puntos –dijo mientras intentaba limpiar la herida  
-no te preocupes, sanara con un poco de reposo- dijo mientras sentía como le dolía como el infierno  
-¿quién te lo hizo?- pregunto Stiles  
-unos vampiros, la chica que te ataco era su jefa junto con el novio que matamos en el callejón- dijo mientras veía como Stiles le ponía unas vendas para parar la hemorragia  
-¿el que me ataco era uno de ellos?- pregunto Stiles mientras terminaba lo que hacia  
-si…se me había escapado- dijo con la voz apagada  
Ángel sintió los cálidos dedos de Stiles sobre su piel fría haciéndole un poco de cosquillas por el tacto  
-no pasa nada-dijo Stiles sonriéndole sabiendo que si estaba como estaba era porque seguramente habían sido bastantes  
Ángel asintió con la cabeza mientras lo miraba  
Stiles vio que tenía una magulladura en un lado de la cara y llevo un poco de desinfectante haciendo que Ángel que quejara por el dolor, su vista paso a sus ojos quedándose mirándolos un segundo viendo que eran de color marrones pero con algún que otro destello castaños pensando que eran bastante bonitos  
-gracias- contesto Ángel un poco ruborizado  
Stiles abrió los ojos de golpe para luego apartarlos mientras le ponía una tirita en la magulladura sabiendo que había dicho lo que pensaba  
-b-bueno será mejor que me valla, aun tengo que buscar un sitio donde alojarme-dijo Stiles alzándose del sillón mientras se dirigía hacia el ascensor  
Stiles camina a pasos rápidos pero se quedo en el sitio cuando oyó lo que le dijo Ángel  
-¿Qué?- pregunto volteándose para verlo sorprendido  
-que te puedes quedar aquí-repitió mientras se levantaba y caminaba a su armario  
-¿estas seguro?, ¿no quiero molestar?- dijo Stiles aun parado en el mismo sitio  
-no es ninguna molestia, además me quedare más tranquilo-dijo volviendo al sillón con una almohada y unas mantas desviando la mirada  
Stiles asintió con la cabeza caminando de nuevo hacia el sillón  
Ángel le preparo el sillón de la mejor manera que pudo hasta que Stiles le echo una mano para ayudarlo.  
-gracias-dijo Stiles después de que acabaran  
-¿por qué?- pregunto Ángel sin saber a qué se refería  
\- por todo- dijo sonriéndole  
Ángel asintió para luego dirigirse hacia donde tenía su cama necesitando un respiro mientras pensaba porque se sentía tan bien con ese chico que acababa de conocer. Un fuerte dolor hizo que todos sus pensamientos se fuesen al instante mientras se desvestía para luego meterse en la cama bajo las sabanas empezando a sonreír pensando en que al menos no dormiría solo en la oscuridad de la noche.


	3. I I I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ángel tiene un pequeña pelea con Stiles debido a los sueños del chico pero no tienen tiempo de poder arreglarlo hasta que un nuevo caso surge sin poder evitarlo...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> siento la tardanza espero que os guste jejeje muchas gracias por los kudos y comentarios de todos os lo agradezco y espero que me mandéis mas...

Todas las noches eran iguales, siempre sentía como esa oscuridad que reinaba se burlaba de él con recuerdos de una vida que jamás volvería a tener, Ángel suspiro cuando la misma imagen de Buffy cobraba vida como las otras veces vistiendo la misma ropa que la última vez que la vio y como en su cara se dibujaba una expresión seria llena de lagrimas, un leve brillo llamo su atención viendo como una espada relucía en las manos de la cazadora dispuesto a acabar lo que había empezado.  
Lentamente la imagen de Buffy empezó a caminar mientras alzaba la espada dispuesta a quitarle la vida como izo la última vez pero antes de llegar hacia él la imagen empezó a desvanecerse mientras daba paso a un ruido que no había oído hasta ahora.  
Oyó como un murmullo venia proveniente desde donde estaba Stiles acostado, levantándose para ver que le pasaba al chico  
-¿Stiles?- llamo Ángel levantándose de la cama acomodándose el bóxer para poder caminar mejor  
Un llanto fue lo único que oyó por respuesta mientras se acercaba al sillón lentamente viendo como Stiles se retorcía en el sillón como si algo le perturbase   
-Derek-dijo Stiles mientras lloraba en sueños y se revolvía de frio  
-Stiles despierta- soltó Ángel manteniendo una distancia prudencial no queriendo pegarle un susto  
Lentamente se acerco metiendo sus brazos por debajo de su cuerpo para levantarlo viendo como el chico se agarro a él inconscientemente deslizando sus manos por detrás de su cuello mientras pegaba su cara a su pecho haciendo que Ángel sintiese las lagrimas del chico en su piel  
Camino con calma hasta llegar a su cama recostándose con mucho cuidado para no despertarlo mientras lo posaba a su lado.  
-lo siento- volvió a susurrar Stiles pegándose a él en busca de calor   
Ángel soltó una pequeña sonrisa mientras se tapaba a ambos para luego posar una mano sobre el atrayéndolo hacia su cuerpo para que estuviese tranquilo  
Poco a poco fue cerrando sus parpados dejándose llevar por la tranquila respiración de Stiles mientras sentía como sus frágiles brazos lo abrazaban poco a poco y se acercaba a su cuerpo mientras reposaba su cabeza sobre su pectoral haciendo que su cuerpo se relajase por tenerlo cerca del suyo.  
Cuando despertó sobre las 10 de la mañana lo primero que vio al abrir sus ojos fue como Stiles estaba relajado durmiendo plácidamente sobre su cuerpo hasta que soltó un ligero ronquido   
Sonrió como un tondo mientras su vista se quedo en sus labios viendo como estos se habrían un poco para coger aire mientras ponía una mueca un tanto extraña   
Ángel negó con la cabeza mientras se intentaba alejar la vista de esos labios moviéndose un poco haciendo que Stiles abriese los ojos de golpe  
-¡Ángel!-grito alzándose de golpe y separándose de su cuerpo   
-tranquilo Stiles yo…-dijo sin saber que decir  
-¿cómo he llegado aquí?- dijo mirando hacia todos lados  
-anoche te oí quejarte y te traje hasta aquí- dijo un poco cohibido mientras se tapaba cierta zona que parecía estar contenta esa mañana  
-ahh…-dijo un poco colorado mientras lo miraba de reojo  
Ángel le devolvió la mirada sin decir nada  
-bueno, ¿y qué hora es?- dijo acomodándose un poco   
-pues las 10- dijo Ángel mientras sentía como uno de los pies rozaba su abultada entrepierna  
\- ¿cómo lo sabes?- pregunto mirando hacia la estancia viendo que no había ninguna luz del sol indicándoles que era de día  
-tengo un despertador-dijo señalando al susodicho que estaba en la mesilla al lado de su cama  
Stiles asintió con la cabeza mientras se levantaba de la cama   
-bueno, pues será mejor desayunar-dijo caminado hacia la cocina   
Ángel asintió con la cabeza mientras se ponía unos pantalones para taparse un poco  
Stiles lo miro de refilón y pudo ver su esplendido cuerpo haciendo que se le quedase mirando más de lo normal  
-¿Stiles?- llamo Ángel viendo que estaba parado sin hacer nada   
-si-dijo dando un pequeño brinco mientras se movía nervioso  
-¿estás bien?-pregunto intentando no reírse por el nerviosismo de Stiles  
-claro-soltó Stiles mientras habría la nevera para que el frio le despejase un poco  
Stiles sintió el aire helado en toda su cara como si fuera una leve caricia mientras miraba los pocos alimentos que tenia la nevera hasta que un bote trasparente llamo su atención  
-¿esto es mermelada?- soltó mientras sacaba un bote trasparente que estaba relleno de una sustancia rojiza  
-Stiles, eso no es mermelada-dijo Ángel mientras sacaba los platos y los cubiertos-es sangre-  
-¿sangre?-dijo mientas se ponía nervioso mirando el objeto  
-oh dios-soltó poniendo el bote de nuevo en la nevera  
-la necesito para mantenerme, tranquilo tengo un surtidor que me hace el favor-le explico queriendo que no se asustara  
-y ¿el sabe qué?…bueno ¿sabe lo que eres?-pregunto  
-bueno digamos que él me ase este pequeño favor y no lo le digo a su mujer que tiene dos hijos con una fulana-soltó mientras se sentaba en la silla  
-eso es chantaje-dijo Stiles mirándolo incrédulo- pero me parece un trato justo-soltó devolviéndole una sonrisa  
Ángel asintió con la cabeza reconfortado por lo bien que se lo había tomado Stiles  
-bueno y de ¿dónde vienes?- pregunto Ángel cogiendo la chacina que había cogido Stiles para hacerse un bocadillo  
-pues…-dijo Stiles pensativo- de Beicon Hill- soltó mientras habría medio pan para juntarlo un poco de mayonesa y salsa  
-¿Beicon Hill?, no me suena-dijo Ángel pensativo  
-ni a ti ni a nadie, es un pueblo bastante alejado- soltó con una sonrisa irónica  
-¿y por qué te fuiste?-pregunto viendo como Stiles dejo de reír al instante  
Stiles agacho la cabeza huyendo de su mirada mientras recordaba todo lo sucedido en ese pueblo  
-digamos que era lo mejor para mi-soltó levantando la cabeza de nuevo para dejar ver una sonrisa falsa que no paso desapercibida para Ángel  
-se nota que estabas muy unido a ese pueblo- dijo Ángel mientras se terminaba el bocadillo  
-más de lo que te imaginas deje a muchos seres queridos allí- soltó Stiles con melancolía mientras agachaba la cabeza   
-¿como a Derek?- dijo Ángel sabiendo que se metía en terreno privado  
Stiles abrió sus ojos de par en par mientras una pequeña lágrima caía por su mejilla por escuchar el nombre de Derek  
-¿Cómo sabes?…-  
-hablas en sueños-dijo Ángel apresuradamente maldiciéndose un poco por haber sido tan poco delicado  
Stiles asintió con la cabeza mientras se mordía los labios sin saber que decir  
Ángel izo el amago de hablar para volver a cerrar su boca sabiendo que había metido la pata hasta el fondo, los dos estuvieron en un largo silencio hasta que el sonido de un portero retumbo en toda la habitación  
Ángel se levanto rápidamente dirigiéndose al portero que había lado del ascensor   
-¿Qué pasa?-soltó mientras miraba de reojo a Stiles quien permanecía en el mismo sitio con la cabeza gacha  
-Ángel tío, abre somos nosotros-se oyó decir por el portero  
-muy bien, ahora mando a alguien- soltó cortando la comunicación de golpe   
Ángel suspiro frustrado sabiendo que ahora no era el mejor momento pero sabía que no podría aplazar más la situación  
-Stiles- llamo acercándose a él lentamente   
Stiles levanto la cabeza pero luego giro su vista para no mantener contacto visual con la de Ángel  
-Stiles, podrías subir a abrir la puerta-soltó un poco molesto por no saber cómo tratar al pobre chico ahora mismo   
-si claro- dijo sonriendo pero sin mirarle  
Stiles camino hasta el ascensor para luego meterse en el sintiéndose mal por la manera en que trataba a Ángel, suspiro sabiendo que debía pedir disculpas pero prefirió hacerlo más tarde  
Stiles llego a la planta de arriba y vio que nada había cambiado y se dirigió hacia la puerta de donde había dos sombras detrás de ella   
Stiles giro el pomo para abrir la puerta dejando vía libre a los que esperaban fuera  
-Te dije que debías rebanarle la cabeza- soltó una chica entrando de sopetón mientras era seguido por un tío   
-yo que sabía que a esa cosa le volvían a crecer las extremidades-soltó el chico siguiendo los pasos de la chica  
Stiles vio como ambos discutían en medio de la sala  
-si me hubieses escuchado desde un principio nada de esto hubiese pasado-soltó ella eufórica y bastante molesta  
\- y si no fuera por mi ahora mismo estaría devorándote los sesos cielito- dijo con ese retintín asiendo que ella se molestase mas  
-¿cielito?-soltó con burla mientras se colocaba las gafas para que no se le cayesen  
-sabes que te quiero aunque seas muy terca-  
-¿terca yo?, al menos yo no voy por ahí a cazar vampiros como loco-soltó la chica mientras movía las manos asiendo señales con los dedos   
Los dos estaban tan concentrados en su discusión que no se habían dado cuenta como un chico impactado los miraba atónito desde donde estaba  
-eh eh, ¿se puede saber qué pasa?-pregunto Ángel ya vestido saliendo del ascensor  
-¿vamos Gunn dile lo que pasa?- soltó Fred con sorna  
-veras Ángel yo…-  
-¿Stiles?-pregunto Ángel más preocupado por el chico  
-aquí- soltó Stiles despegándose de la puerta para dejarse ver  
Tango Gunn como Fred se voltearon para ver al chico   
-¿Quién eres?-pregunto Gunn serio   
-yo…-soltó Stiles cohibido por la mirada de ambos  
-Gunn-soltó Fred dándole un codazo a su novio para luego caminar hacia Stiles  
-hola me llamo Winifred encantado, pero todos me llaman Fred así que puedes llamarme Fred claro está –soltó Fred muy entusiasmada mientras alzaba una mano a modo de saludo  
Stiles poso su vista en la chica viendo que era de piel blanca con su pelo todo liso entre una mezcla entre el castaño y castaño caoba seguido de esos ojos mañones junto con esa cara de no haber roto un plato en su vida.  
-yo me llamo Stiles-dijo respondiendo el saludo  
-encantada el es Gunn – soltó Fred señalando a su novio   
El chico de piel negra lo miro serio para luego hacer un movimiento de cabeza a modo de saludo  
-¿quién es el trocito de pan?- pregunto Gunn mirando a Ángel viendo como este solo lo miraba sin apartar la vista  
-es…-dijo Ángel sin poder explicarse  
-digamos que solo estoy de paso-soltó Stiles un poco molesto con Gunn por llamarlo trocito de pan no sabiendo si sentirse alagado o ofendido  
Tanto Fred como Gunn volvieron su vista hacia Stiles para luego voltearla hasta Ángel quien parecía una estatua en medio de la sala   
-¿de qué conoces al trocito de pan?-pregunto Gunn de nuevo manteniendo su vista seria hacia su persona   
Ángel mantuvo la mirada sobre Stiles para luego voltearla hacia Gunn preguntándose porque seguía cuidando a este chico si no lo conocía de nada   
-pues…-  
-me salvo la vida-dijo Stiles cortando lo que decía Ángel de golpe  
Ambos lo miraron para asentir con la cabeza   
-¿Ángel te salvo?-pregunto Gunn incrédulo   
-¿sí?-dijo Stiles dudoso no sabiendo si contestar   
-este Ángel- dijo Gunn señalando hacia el   
Stiles lo miro dudoso para luego asentir con la cabeza no sabiendo que contestar  
-perdona mis maneras pero es que de verdad aun no me creo que te allá ayudado-dijo Gunn mientras Fred buscaba algo en un libro bastante estropeado  
-¿por qué?- se atrevió a preguntar Stiles  
-¿por qué?, si es todo un antisocial-soltó mientras le daba un golpe en el hombro viendo como Ángel soltaba un suspiro  
Stiles sonrió un poco viendo la cara de Ángel   
-¡ya está!- exclamo Fred mientras sonreía hacia todos ellos   
Los tres fijaron su vista en Fred viendo como esta se sentía un poco observada y se le subían los colores haciendo que apartase la mirada de golpe   
-¿qué has encontrado?- pregunto Ángel  
-pues… se trata de un Drider un engendro proveniente de una raza Drow que ha sido repudiado por su diosa Lolth. En la sociedad existe una gran veneración por la diosa araña, cuando un Drow llega a un cierto grado de desarrollo es sometido a una prueba especial encomendada por Lolth…–dijo Fred alzando la cabeza para volver a mirar a los presentes  
-¿Qué?, ¿Qué pasa?- soltó Ángel instándola a seguir  
Fred negó con la cabeza para luego continuar leyendo-…aquellos que no superan la prueba reciben una maldición de la diosa y son desterrados de su comunidad. La maldición los transforma en seres que mantienen la parte superior de un Drow, pero la parte inferior de su cuerpo es la de una araña gigante, normalmente con 8 patas-finalizo por leer Fred  
-¡que!, espera… espera, ¿me estás diciendo que hay por ahí suelto un ser que es medio araña?-soltó Stiles sintiendo como sus piernas empezaban a volverse gelatina  
Los tres le asintieron con la cabeza mientras Ángel se empezaba a acercar un poco  
-tranquilo, no dejare que te pase nada-soltó mientras le toco el hombro un momento   
-gracias, pero eso no hace que me sienta mejor-dijo Stiles  
-bueno y como se mata-pregunto Ángel  
-aquí dice que decapitarla es una buena opción o si no podemos quemarla-soltó Fred terminando de leer entre líneas  
-¿sabéis en donde esta?-pregunto Stiles  
Tanto Gunn como Fred negaron con la cabeza  
-me imagino que al ser medio araña le gustara un sitio cerrado y oscuro-soltó Stiles paseándose por el salón-¿conocéis algún lugar así?-pegunto de nuevo  
-las alcantarillas-soltó Ángel  
-muy bien es un comienzo-le dijo Stiles   
-bien, Fred y Gunn id al último sitio donde os la encontrasteis y buscad una alcantarilla cercana y empezad a buscarla por ahí-soltó Ángel dándole las instrucciones de lo que debían hacer  
-muy bien ¿qué harás tu?-soltó Fred  
-dejare a Stiles aquí y luego bajare por el pasadizo-soltó Ángel viendo que aun era de día y no podía salir a la calle  
-¿Qué?, no tun o me dejas aquí solo- le espeto Stiles  
-claro que sí, no puedo llevarte conmigo además tú no te as enfrentado a ningún peligro-soltó   
Ángel manteniéndose firme con sus palabras  
-claro que sí, me he enfrentado a millones de peligros-rebatió Stiles mirándolo con desdén  
-mira al trocito de pan si es todo un aventurero-soltó con burla Gunn  
-soy más que eso, estoy en una manda de hombres lobo-soltó orgulloso para luego maldecir por abrir la boca sin pensar   
-¡que!-exclamaron todos sorprendidos pero el que más Ángel  
Stiles asintió con la cabeza viendo como no se creían lo que decía   
-¿existen los hombres lobo?-pregunto Fred mirando hacia Ángel  
-claro que no, eso solo son historias-soltó Ángel sin creérselo por un momento  
-si claro, eso mismo pensábamos nosotros de los vampiros-le espetó Stiles molesto porque no le creyeran  
-¿no me lo puedo cree?, ¿de verdad no habéis visto ningún vampiro?-dijo Gunn sin creerse lo que decía Stiles   
-bueno ahora no es el momento para esto, tenemos trabajo que hacer- soltó Stiles   
Ángel con sus palabras movió la cabeza hacia ambos lados intentando concentrarse en la situación  
-aun si fuera cierto lo que dices, no vas a ir con nosotros-soltó Ángel  
Stiles le sonrió con sorna mientras con paso decidido camino hacia el- mira abuelito, iré contigo te guste o no o prefieres que vaya por ahí yo solo-le soltó a Ángel muy serio pero temblando por dentro  
Ángel pensó en decirle que no y dejarlo aquí pero no le agrado la idea de que hiciese cualquier locura el por ahí solo, suspiro levemente mientras sonreía por lo fácil que le había convencido aun sabiendo lo asustado que estaba por cómo le latía el corazón  
-muy bien iras solo si te mantienes detrás de mí, entendido- le soltó serio mientras se acerco un poco  
-bien-le dijo Stiles sonriendo mientras se acercaba un poco el también  
Ambos estuvieron con la mirada fija el uno en el otro por unos minutos hasta que Gunn tocio volviéndolos a la realidad  
-no es por nada, pero tenemos un bicho al que le gusta cazar personas- soltó Gunn mirando a ambos por su cercanía  
Ambos se separaron de golpe mientras cada uno ponía un poco de distancia con el otro  
Todos ellos se prepararon bien para luego Fred y Gunn salieran por la puerta de la sala de arriba mientras Ángel y Stiles salían por una trampilla que había en un cuarto que daba directamente a las alcantarillas por las que se movía Ángel cuando era de día   
Stiles bajo las escaleras hasta llegar al suelo de las alcantarillas viendo como era un túnel bastante largo y un poco húmedo y viejo por lo que puso observar  
Camino detrás de Ángel mientras este lo guiaba por los túneles  
-¿sueles bajar mucho por aquí?-pregunto Stiles   
\- cada vez que necesito ir a algún lugar-soltó Ángel mientras caminaba   
-¿como conociste a Fred y a Gunn?-soltó preguntando de nuevo Stiles maldiciéndose un poco porque no era eso lo que quería decir  
-pues…-dijo Ángel intentando recordar-a Gunn lo conocí cuando fui a los suburbios en busca de una vampiro asesino- soltó Ángel haciendo memoria- la verdad que al principio no nos soportábamos pero con el tiempo aprendimos a confiar el uno en el otro- sonrió mientras recordaba la de broncas que tuvieron por el ser un vampiro  
-¿y a Fred?-dijo Stiles mientras giraba en la esquina en la que giraba él mientras lo seguía  
-a ella, pues ¿me creerías si te digo que la conocí en otro mundo?-soltó Ángel girando un poco su cabeza para mirarlo   
-es…es un bicho o ¿alíen?, es un ¿alíen?-soltó Stiles asombrado pensando en que le parecía muy humana cuando la vio  
Ángel soltó una pequeña carcajada por la ocurrencia de Stiles  
-es humana, fue absorbida por un portal y estuvo 5 años como esclava en ese mundo-le dijo Ángel  
Stiles asintió con la cabeza mientras soltaba un suspiro de alivio   
-Ángel-llamo Stiles mientras se ponía un poco serio  
-¿qué? pregunto mientras caminaba un poco más lento   
-lo siento- soltó Stiles agachando la cabeza y parándose de golpe  
-Stiles no tienes…-dijo Ángel parándose para mirarlo   
-si, si que tengo, no debí de tratarte de esa manera…lo siento-soltó Stiles de nuevo sintiendo como las lagrimas querían salir  
Ángel se acerco y con una mano le alzo por el mentón para mirarlo a la cara  
-no tienes por qué disculparte la culpa fue mía, no debí haber preguntado- dijo mirándolo a los ojos- solo quería saber más de ti- le soltó con una sonrisa  
-gracias- soltó Stiles mientras se quedaba mirando a los ojos de Ángel  
Ángel sintió como algo dentro de él se removía mientras quitaba la mano que tenía en el mentón del chico para luego llevarla a una de sus manos y agarrársela  
-bueno será mejor que sigamos no te parece-dijo Ángel mientras jalaba de su mano sintiéndose realmente bien después de tanto tiempo  
Stiles no dijo ni hizo afán de quitar su mano ya que no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar por que fue arrastrado por Ángel pero se sentía aliviado sabiendo que había alguien al que si le importaba como se sintiese  
Ambos caminaron de la mano y ninguno izo el afán de soltarse y muchos menos cuando Ángel oyó unos ruidos muy de cerca  
-shhh-dijo Ángel jalando de Stiles para pegarlo a la pared que doblaba en una esquina  
Ángel se asomo y logro ver una sombra pero seguida de pasos que provenían hacia ellos  
Lentamente saco la espada que tenía en su envergadura mientras le apretaba un poco la mano a Sities para que el sacase un puñal mediano que le venía muy bien para defenderse  
Ángel pozo su viste en el suelo viendo como la sombra se acercaba cada vez a mas mientras el alzaba la mano de la espada dispuesto a rebanar lo primero que se dejase ver  
Oyó como los pasos se hicieron mas fuertes mientras llegaban hacia ellos mientras apretó con fuerza el mango de la espada dejándola caer de golpe intentando matar lo que se empezaba a asomar por la esquina  
La espada choco con el filo de una hacha dejando vez como Gunn bloqueaba el ataque de Ángel impidiéndole cortarle la cabeza  
-¡baja eso casi nos matas!- exclamo Gunn mirando hacían Ángel  
Ángel suspiro tranquilo mientras se despegaba de la pared junto con Stiles   
-¿habéis encontrado algo?- les pregunto Ángel a ambos  
-encontramos una alcantarilla cerca de donde nos ataco y seguimos un rastro de sustancia verdosa hasta aquí- soltó Fred detrás de Gunn con lo que parecía una ballesta-creemos que es del Drider – dijo Fred mirando a ambos  
Tanto Stiles como Ángel asintieron con la cabeza mientras empezaron a caminar recto ya que era la única que les quedaba seguido de Fred y Gunn al que no se les paso inadvertido el agarre entre ellos dos  
Stiles sintió la miraba de ambos sobre él y se dispuso a soltarse del agarre de Ángel pero fue detenido al momento ya que este hizo un poco de presión en su mano sin hacerle daño dándole a entender que no quería que se soltase mientras ladeaba la cabeza un poco para mirarlo   
-tranquilo todo va…-empezó diciendo Ángel hasta que se paró en seco cuando entro en una especie de sala en la que toda ella estaba llena de telarañas por todos lados y del techo colgaban como un montón de bolsas en la que unas estaban abiertas dejando entrever como en ellas habían un montón de cuerpos todos desgarrados y devorados-bien- termino de decir   
Todos ellos miraron todo a su alrededor sin darse cuenta como un ser los miraba entre la oscuridad y se relamía los labios por su nuevos aperitivos.


	4. IV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> el grupo de Ángel entra en la cueva de la araña y en la pelea Stiles es herido haciendo que todo el grupo salga del lugar hacia un hospital,,,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!!!!ATENCIÓN!!!!!! siento mucho daros esta noticia a mis queridos lectores/as pero en este capitulo !!!Stiles muere...!!!  
>  siento mucho daros esta noticia solo espero que la sigáis leyendo...

Un ligero escalofrió subió por toda su espalda haciendo que Stiles voltease su vista hacia la salida sabiendo que debería salir de ahí a toda costa. Ángel apretó un poco mas su mano sintiendo la desesperación del chico como si fuese la suya propia sin parar de caminar hacia el interior mientras Ángel apartaba los capullos que colgaban del techo.  
-esto no me gusta-soltó Stiles después del silencio que se había inundado en ese lugar  
-estoy de acuerdo con el-dijo Fred mientras apretaba con fuerza la ballesta que tenía en sus manos queriéndose sentir más segura  
Ángel los miro de reojo pero sin dejar de prestar atención a su alrededor  
-ten cuidado Ángel, algo se mueve en la oscuridad...- dijo Gunn presintiendo que los observaban  
-¿qué?-soltó Stiles encanalizado mirando en todas las direcciones  
-lose-dijo mientras jalaba de Stiles para pegarle mas hacia el- tranquilo, no te pongas nervioso o se dará cuenta de que sabemos que nos observa-soltó Ángel en un susurro intentando calmar a Stiles  
Ángel volteo su vista hacia el frente solo un segundo pero fue lo justo para que la Drider lanzase su telaraña sobre Stiles haciendo que Stiles fuese arrastrado por ese bicho  
-¡Ángel!-grito Stiles mientras era arrastrado sin poder escapar  
-¡Stiles!-vocifero Ángel mientras seguía el rastro del grito de Stiles seguido de Fred y Gunn que estaban un poco atónitos por lo rápido que era el bicho  
Ángel corrió todo lo que pudo pero no vio a Stiles por ningún lado  
-Stiles, Stiles responde-dijo Ángel desesperado por encontrarle  
En vez de oír una respuesta por parte del chico lo único que oyó fue una risa maquiavélica por parte de la Driver haciendo que Ángel se pusiera eufórico con solo oírla  
-¡donde estas pedazo de zorra!- grito Ángel mientras agarraba su espada con ambas manos y miraba en todas las direcciones intentando localizarla  
-así no conseguirás nada- dijo la Driver desde la oscuridad atenta a sus presas  
-devuélveme a Stiles o te arrancare la cabeza-dijo Ángel a pleno pulmón a ese ser  
-tranquilo, tu amigo está bien aunque no me preocuparía de el- dijo la Driver saliendo de las sombras dejándose ver al fin  
Tanto Ángel como Gunn y Fred tomaron posiciones mientras miraban a ese ser viendo que era una mujer totalmente desnuda de cintura para arriba con un cuerpo realmente hermoso pero viendo que en vez de dos piernas tenía el cuerpo de una araña bastante horrible junto con sus 9 patas de araña que todas ellas eran de color negro como el carbón al igual que el pelo de su cabeza que le caía tapando un poco de su rostro.  
-¿Dónde está?-dijo Fred apuntando hacia ese ser  
La Driver la miro fijamente empezando a sonreír dejando ver como todos los dientes que tenía eran como los de las pirañas bastantes afilados y muy puntiagudos junto con su boca que se abría hasta el final de su mandíbula haciendo que Fred abriese un poco los ojos atemorizada  
-será mejor que no te metas o te arrancare esa linda cara que tienes- dijo la Driver a Fred viendo como esta regulaba la distancia mientras Gunn se ponía delante suya a modo de escudo  
-te abriré el canal si te acercas a ella- soltó Gunn sin una pizca de miedo en su voz  
La Driver pasó de sus palabras volviendo a fijar su vista en el hombre que había delante de ellos  
-tus amigos no vivirán mucho…-le dijo a Ángel  
-la que morirá muy pronto serás tu- soltó Ángel lanzándose hacia ella  
La Driver escupió un pegote telarañas en la espada de Ángel haciendo que este la agarrase con más fuerza para impedir que se la arrebatase mientras veía como el otro chico se acercaba por su lado alzando el hacha dispuesto a clavársela en unos de los costados  
-Gunn clavo toda la envergadura del hacha en su costado haciendo que el Driver chillase de dolor antes de empujarlo con su cuerpo haciendo que este cállese al suelo  
Ángel aprovecho ese momento para hacer mas fuerza y poder liberar el agarre que tenia sobre su espada liberándola el tiempo suficiente para hacerle un corte en todo la barriga haciendo que la Driver retrocediera un poco  
Gunn se levanto como pudo mientras era ayudado por Fred que lo estaba ayudando como pudo sin dejar de apuntar a la Driver con la ballesta  
-malditos-chillo el ser a pleno pulmón abalanzándose sobre Fred y Gunn dejando a ambos bajo su cuerpo  
-os matare a todos-vocifero mientras de la punta del culo de su cuerpo de araña salía una aguja negra que correaba un liquido verde asqueroso  
Gunn empujo a Fred hacia un lado esquivando así la aguja que intentaba clavar en ellos mientras Ángel le cortaba una pierna a la Driver haciendo que esta rugiera de dolor y le diera a Ángel un zarpazo con sus largas uñas en toda su cara  
-Ángel- soltó Fred apuntando a la Driver hacia sus ojos pero fallando y clavándose la flecha en un hombro  
-ahgg, maldita estúpida-vocifero lanzando una telaraña haciendo que se le pegara en la cara a Fred  
-Fred- chillo Gunn levantándose y corriendo hacia ella descuidando su espalda haciendo que la Driver le diese un zarpazo en toda su espalda haciendo que este cállese al suelo del dolor  
-Gunn-chillo Ángel mientras intentaba dar una estocada a la Driver viendo como esta se había vuelto más ágil ya que esquivaba sus ataques  
-me comeré a tu amigo y lo oirás chillar de dolor-dijo la Driver sonriéndole con esa sonrisa espeluznante mientras seguía esquivando su ataques en busca de una oportunidad de atacar  
-¡NO!-chillo Ángel transformándose sin darse cuenta bajo la idea de que ese bicho matase a Stiles  
La Driver sonrió satisfecha sabiendo que había conseguido molestar a ese vampiro pero su sonrisa no duro mucho ya que Ángel clavo su espada entre sus dos senos mientras saltaba y le daba un fuerte puñetazo en toda su mandíbula haciendo que la Driver cállese al suelo del fuerte impacto que le dio  
Ángel corrió para ayudar a Gunn que estaba tirado en el suelo mientras Fred lloraba viendo su herida  
-Gunn ¿estás bien?-dijo Ángel cuando llego a su lado  
-pues c-claro-dijo mientras se levantaba con ayuda de Fred  
Ángel suspiro aliviado mientras se giraba y caminaba hacia ese bicho dispuesto a acabar con ella  
-e-espera-dijo la Driver soltando un poco de liquido verde por su boca  
Ángel la miro por un segundo para luego agarrar el mango del hacha de había clavado Gunn arrancándoselo de cuajo haciendo que la Driver soltase un grito de dolor  
-si me matas no salvaras a tu amigo-dijo viendo como Ángel la miraba dispuesto a acabar con ella  
-¿dónde está?-dijo con voz bastante seca y transformándose de nuevo mientras le ponía el hacha en el pescuezo  
La Driver empezó a reírse a carcajada limpia haciendo que Ángel la mirase con odio  
-si me matas lo mataras a él- soltó mirándole a los ojos  
Ángel mantuvo su vista en ella por unos segundos no sin antes volver a cambiar su rostro de nuevo  
-está bien, dime donde está y te dejare ir…por ahora-soltó con voz aguda  
La Driver le sonrió para luego alzar su vista hacia el techo seguido de la vista de Ángel que veía como un capullo bajaba lentamente desde el techo hasta llegar al suelo  
-ahí lo tienes-soltó ella escupiendo un poco más de su sangre por la boca  
Ángel miro el capullo viendo que este no se movía para luego voltear su vista hacia ella  
-si esta es una trampa te aseguro que te clavare esto hasta arrancarte la cabeza-soltó Ángel clavando el hacha un poco mas en su cuello para luego alzarse y caminar hacia el capullo  
Tanto Ángel como sus dos compañeros se acercaron hasta el capullo que tendía sobre el suelo  
-Ángel- soltó Fred no muy segura de que fuese Stiles  
-lose- dijo Ángel sabiendo lo que quería decirle mientras se agachaba lentamente y habría el capullo dejando ver como de este salía un Stiles bastante pálido buscando aire a la fuerza  
Stiles soltaron los tres aliviados por que fuese el chico  
Stiles fue a sonreír pero grito de dolor cuando sintió como algo le hacia un dolor insoportable en su hombro dejando ver como tenía algo clavado en el  
-que es...-dijo Ángel girando su rostro hacia donde estaba la Driver viendo como ya allí no había nadie  
Ángel gruño de rabia pero no pudo continuar ya que un grito por parte del chico izo que volviese a prestarle toda su atención  
-Stiles-dijo Ángel mirándolo mientras acercaba una mano hacia ese cosa que tenía clavada en el hombro  
-¡no!-exclamo Stiles apartando la mano de Ángel para que no lo tocase mientras llevaba la suya propia y se lo arrancaba el mismo haciendo que gritase de dolor a la vez que lloraba  
-t-tiene v-ven –veneno….-soltó Stiles antes de caer al suelo desmayado  
Los tres gritaron asustados por el pero el que mas era Ángel que lo zarandeo realmente atemorizado por Stiles  
-Ángel, Ángel-llamo Fred viendo que este no dejaba de darle cachetadas y lo zarandeaba un poco  
-no responde- soltó Ángel realmente asustado  
-Ángel, debemos llevarlo a un hospital-dijo Fred viendo como Ángel respondió a sus palabras fijando su vista en ella  
-crees que…-soltó  
-no lo sé, pero debemos de llevarlo allí, no hay tiempo- soltó Fred viendo lo pálido que estaba el chico  
-Fred tiene razón seguro que allí pueden tratarlo- soltó Gunn también preocupado  
Ángel asintió con la cabeza mientras cogía a Stiles en brazos y salían de aquel lugar seguidos de Fred y Gunn.  
El ruido de la furgoneta de Gunn se oía por toda la calle mientras dentro de ella manejaba Ángel mirando de vez en cuando hacia el asiento de atrás viendo a Stiles pálido recostado su cabeza entre las rodillas de Fred quien le acariciaba el pelo con cariño.  
Ángel aparco de golpe enfrente del hospital mientras se bajaba y abría la puerta de atrás cogiendo a Stiles con delicadeza intentando que no sufriera más de lo que debía  
Fred bajo cuando Stiles fue sacado para ayudar a su novio a llegar el también a el hospital  
Los tres caminaron con pasos acelerados hasta la puerta del hospital con Stiles en los brazos de Ángel que soto una patada a las puertas que se abrieron de par en par dejando a todos en el interior parados y centrando su vista en ellos  
-por favor necesito ayuda-dijo Ángel con miedo en las palabras  
Varios médicos se acercaron a él seguido de sus enfermeras  
-¿qué sucede?-dijo unos de los médicos hacia Ángel  
-algo le ha atacado y está muy grave-soltó Ángel desesperado  
Dos enfermeras llegaron con una camilla para Stiles pero Ángel lo aferro mas en sus brazos no queriendo soltarlo  
-tranquilo no le pasara nada-dijo una de las enfermeras viendo la reacción de Ángel  
Ángel suspiro antes de soltarlo en la camilla y ver como se lo llevaban manteniendo su vista aun fija en él y siguiéndolo  
-¿qué le ataco?-dijo otro médico que le estaba tomando el pulso a Stiles  
-no lo sé, pero me dijo que lo habían envenenado- soltó viendo como le ponían una máscara en la boca  
-esta helado- dijo mientras le cortaba la camisa al chico dejando ver la herida que tenía en el hombro  
Ángel fijo su vista en sus amigos viendo como una de las enfermeras se llevaba a Gunn para tratarle para luego fijar la vista en el medico  
\- tiene el puso débil va a entrar en estado de hipotermia-dijo mientras miraba a la enfermera-póngale 20 ml de suero- dijo a una de las enfermeras mientras se llevaba a Stiles  
-si señor-dijo la enfermera antes de marcharse con Stiles traspasando las puertas  
Ángel camino dispuesto a seguirlas pero un médico le detuvo el avance  
-lo siento no se le permite la entrada a civiles-dijo el medico  
-pero-  
-lo siento son normas del hospital-dijo el medico  
Ángel suspiro agachando la cabeza  
-lo siento debe comprender que si entra lo único que ara es poner aun mas en peligro al muchacho-dijo el médico al ver lo preocupado que estaba  
-si está bien- dijo sabiendo que tenía la razón  
-bueno será mejor…-  
-espere-dijo Ángel deteniendo el paso del medico  
-por favor sálvele-dijo Ángel sintiendo las lagrimas en sus ojos  
-haré todo lo que esté en mi mano se lo prometo-le dijo el médico antes de entrar por las puertas  
Ángel suspiro cansado volviendo hacia Fred quien también esperaba haber que le decían sobre Gunn  
-¿qué te han dicho?-pregunto Ángel cuando llego a su lado viendo como  
Fred lo miraba con lágrimas en los ojos  
-que debía esperar-soltó- y ¿a ti?-le pregunto  
-lo mismo-dijo mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas mientras miraba hacia la puerta por donde se habían llevado a Stiles  
-lo siento-dijo Fred dejándose caer a bocajarro en la silla de al lado  
-¿que?- dijo Ángel girando su vista para mirarla con confusión  
-si hubiese echo algo quizás el…-dijo sin poder terminar sintiendo como empezaba a llorar de nuevo  
Ángel le paso una mano por la cabeza a modo de consuelo  
-no pasa nada tú no tienes la culpa, ninguno de los dos-dijo sabiendo que Gunn se sentiría igual  
-sabes que tu tampoco ¿verdad?-soltó Fred mirándolo fijamente  
Ángel asintió con la cabeza sin llegar a decir nada contemplando su vista otra vez en las mismas puertas como si estas tuviesen todas las respuestas del mundo escrito en ellas  
Estuvieron esperando un buen rato hasta que una enfermera saco a Guun en sillas de ruedas diciendo que ya estaba bien haciendo que Fred se abalanzase sobre el para robarle un millón de besos llenos de lagrimas. Los tres se alegraron bastante hasta que volvieron a guardar silencio mientras esperaban que algún doctor le diese alguna respuesta sobre el estado de Stiles  
Ángel salto de su silla para volver a preguntar al tercer medico que había visto salir por esas puertas esperando que esta vez alguien le diese alguna respuesta  
-¿Cómo se encuentra Stiles?- le pregunto de sopetón al médico haciendo que este se llevase la mano al pecho por el susto  
-¿Stiles?-pregunto el médico cuando se tranquilizo  
-sí, el muchacho en estado de hipotermia-  
El médico los miro a los tres para luego fijar la vista en Ángel  
-son ustedes su familia-le pregunto el medico  
-no yo soy su novio y su familia no puede venir así que dígame como se encuentra-soltó Ángel queriendo saber una maldita respuesta de una vez  
Tanto Fred como Gunn lo miraron pero no dijeron una palabra sobre el tema  
-lo siento pero solo puedo hablar con sus familiares-le dijo el médico fijando su vista en los tres  
-ya le hemos dicho que su familia no puede venir somos todo lo que tiene así quiere hacer el favor de hablar de una vez-soltó Gunn un poco molesto  
-ya le he dicho…-  
-escuche-soltó Ángel poniendo su voz ronca mientras ponía una mano sobre el hombro del médico- le juro por Dios que como no me diga como esta mi chico le pienso arrancar la cabeza para luego dejarla sobre el mostrador así que ya puedes empezar a hablar-soltó Ángel sabiendo que estaba llegando a su limite  
-es-esta b-bien tranquilo-soltó el médico palideciendo por sus palabras  
-el chico se encuentra estable pero…-dijo el medico  
-¿pero?-soltó Ángel para que siguiese  
-pero no hemos podido extraer el veneno que tiene instalado en su cuerpo-termino de decir  
-¿cómo que no lo han extraído?-pregunto Fred perpleja  
-no sabemos qué tipo de veneno es y lo que es peor parece ser que empeora por momentos-le contesto el médico siendo liberado del agarre de Ángel  
-y lo de llamar a su familia-dijo Ángel con voz temblorosa  
El médico agacho la cabeza no queriendo dar una respuesta pero no le izo falta porque todos entendieron su silencio  
-no puede ser-dijo Fred con lagrimas en los ojos  
-lo siento no podemos hacer nada mas- dijo el medico  
Todos se quedaron callados oyendo como Fred lloraba sin poder evitarlo  
-podemos verle-dijo Ángel en un susurro pero que el médico oyó perfectamente  
-no creo…-  
-por favor- soltó Ángel sintiendo como las lagrimas caían por sus mejillas y las que solo pudo ver el médico durante un instante  
-está bien- cedió el médico suspirando  
Los tres caminaron por el largo pasillo en silencio mientras seguían al médico que les llevaba hasta una habitación un poco alejada pero que seguía siendo una habitación al fin de al cabo  
Los tres se pararon en la puerta pero se atrevió a traspasarla hasta que Ángel reunió el valor suficiente después del minuto de silencio en el que se habían quedado  
La puerta se abrió lentamente para dejar ver una habitación bastante normal para ellos salvo el hecho de que Stiles estaba postrado en la cama una mascarilla puesta junto con un gotero del que bajaba un cable hasta uno de sus brazos  
Los tres se afrentaron en la habitación sintiendo de golpe el aire cargado haciendo que se sintieran un poco mas mal de lo que ya estaban  
-gracias al gotero aun esta estable pero…-  
-lo sabemos-soltó tajante Ángel no queriendo oír el final de esa frase-muchas gracias, doctor-soltó mientras caminaba lentamente hacia Stiles viendo como todo su cuerpo parecía estar relajado y pálido  
El médico asintió con la cabeza para luego salir de la habitación dejándoles privacidad  
Los tres se quedaron en silencio viendo la cara de Stiles parecía bastante relajada haciendo que Fred empezase a llorar pegándose a Gunn mientras este se maldecía así mismo por no poder haber sido de ayuda  
-lo siento-soltó Ángel rompiendo el silencio de la habitación mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Stiles queriendo tocarle la cabeza desde que se lo vio hacer a Fred  
-Ángel esto no es culpa tuya-soltó Gunn  
-sí lo es, yo lo debía proteger-soltó sin alzar la voz mientras las lagrimas caían de sus ojos hasta caer en la mascarilla de Stiles  
-algo habrá que hacer- dijo Gunn no queriendo darse por vencido  
-no hay cura…-soltó Fred entre lagrimas  
-si la hay- dijo Ángel sin mirarlos  
Tanto Fred como Gunn lo miraron  
-Ángel el médico dijo…-soltó Fred antes de callarse sabiendo a que se refería  
-¿enserio?, piensas que morderle es la solución-soltó Gunn un poco molesto  
-si así lo puedo salvar lo haré, aunque me odie el resto de su vida-soltó Ángel molesto pero sobre todo consigo mismo por qué no quiere cambiarle la vida a ese chico  
Los tres se quedaron en un largo silencio cada uno con sus pensamientos pero no pudieron continuar en su nube ya que la puerta de su cuarto se abrió de golpe haciendo que los tres se tensaran de golpe  
-ey, ey tranquilos así es como saludáis- soltó Spike apareciendo por la puerta dejando a los tres helados de golpe  
-valla valla, porque esas caras tan largas ni que hubierais visto un fantasma-soltó empezándose a reír a carcajada limpia  
-¡Spike!, o sales por esa puerta o te arranco la cabeza- soltó Ángel transformado de golpe  
Spike sonrió para luego hacerse a un lado y dejar ver a un hombre de piel morena con un montón de marcas por todo su cuerpo y su cara  
-si me voy tu querido amigo morirá- soltó haciendo que los tres los mirasen con los ojos abiertos como platos  
-¡que!-exclamo Ángel  
-mi amigo chaman aquí presente es alguien que puede salvar a tu amiguito- soltó mientras señalaba al chico que estaba en la cama  
-te crees que…-soltó Ángel pero se cayó cuando el chaman se acerco a Stiles y este empezó a mover sus manos por encima de su cuerpo y hablaba en una lengua que ni llegaba a entender  
-¿Qué está haciendo?-soltó Ángel dispuesto a acabar con ese ser  
El chaman paro sus movimientos para fijar su vista en el vampiro que tenía delante suya sin temor alguno  
-a tu amigo aun le queda algo de tiempo-soltó el chaman parando los actos de Ángel dejándolos atónitos a los tres  
-¿se puede salvar?-pregunto sintiendo como el nudo de su pecho se aflojaba un poco mas  
-sí, pero no será fácil-le respondió  
Ángel asintió mientras volvía a su forma humana  
-eh, eh, eh para el carro resulta que el no te ayudara sin antes yo obtener lo que quiero-soltó Spike  
-y ¿qué quiere una rata como tú?-le espeto molesto con su presencia  
-que va a hacer, pues el anillo- soltó Spike con una sonrisa maquiavélica  
-¿anillo?, ay millones de anillos en todo Los Ángeles-le soltó Fred con sorna  
-lo sé nena pero Ángel tiene uno muy especial para nosotros- le sonrió mirándola mientras se relamía los labios  
-quita esa cara de mi novia-le espeto Gunn  
-tranquilo puedo darte lo mismo que a ella-le dijo Spike mirándolo de la misma manera  
Gunn levanto la mano dispuesto a partirle la cara a ese estúpido pero fue detenido por la mano de Ángel  
-está bien, trato hecho-le espeto Ángel  
-¿pues a que esperas?, dámelo-le dijo mientras se volteaba hacia Ángel encarándolo  
Ángel lo miro molesto pero metiendo su mano en un bolsillo del pantalón para sacar un anillo dejándoselo ver a todos  
-si nene ven con papa-dijo Spike dispuesto a cogerlo pero Ángel aparto la mano y se puso el anillo en el dedo anular viendo como brillaba el zafiro esmaltado que tenia esmaltado  
-¿Qué haces?-le espeto Spike  
-no tendrás el anillo hasta que tenga el remedio para Stiles-le soltó  
-ese no era el trato- dijo Spike bufando  
-lo sé y esta es mi fianza para que cumplas tu palabra- le soltó Ángel  
-pero Ángel cuando no he cumplido yo mi palabra-soltó fingiendo estar ofendido  
-quieres que te enumere una lista-le soltó irónico  
-si quisiera podría arrancártelo del dedo-le soltó Spike molesto mordiéndose el labio inferior  
-lose pero antes que lo lograses lo aria añicos- dijo mientras metía su mano en un bolsillo de su gabardina  
\- si lo rompes tu amigo no se salvara –le soltó señalando al chico  
-es un riesgo que estoy dispuesto a correr- dijo Ángel serio  
Spike lo miro con desaprobación y empezó a caminar de un lado para otro mientras decía una y otra vez “decisiones” sin dejar de repetirse  
-está bien-le soltó Spike  
-muy bien- dijo Ángel girándose para mirar al chaman que mantenía su vista en el cuerpo del chico  
-ya has oído, cúrale-dijo Ángel con decisión  
-dije que podía salvarlo no que fuese fácil de hacer-le soltó el chaman volviendo a hacer movimientos con las manos sobre su cuerpo  
-¿entonces que necesitas?-pregunto Ángel exasperado  
-lo único que me hace falta es un poco del veneno en estado puro- le dijo el chaman sin parar sus movimientos  
-¿y no te vale el que tiene en su cuerpo?-pregunto Gunn  
El chaman lo miro fijamente como queriéndole decirle que no hiciese preguntas estúpidas  
-para crear el antídoto necesito el veneno que han metido en su cuerpo en su estado puro ya que no puedo utilizar el de su cuerpo por estar mezclado con su sangre-dijo el chaman sin mirarlo  
-si es por eso yo te lo traeré- soltó Ángel mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta  
\- ten cuidado-soltó Spike con desdén  
-tú te vienes conmigo-le espeto  
-¿qué?- soltó realmente asombrado  
-no te creerás que te dejare aquí con el- le dijo mirándolo serio  
Spike negó con el cabeza bastante molesto  
-es que tengo que hacerlo todo yo- le espeto mientras salía por la puerta  
Ángel lo miro por un segundo para luego fijar la vista en Fred y Gunn  
-vigiladlo-soltó señalando al chaman  
-tranquilo le partiremos el cuello si hace algo- le soltó Gunn  
Ángel asintió con la cabeza para fijar la vista unos instantes en Stiles antes de cerrar la puerta a su paso  
Tanto Fred como Gunn esperaron la vuelta de Ángel mientras vigilaban al chaman que solo decía palabras que no entendían haciendo que tuvieran curiosidad y le preguntaran varias cosas a lo que el chaman no les respondió aunque lo único que les dijo fue que lo que hacía era que el veneno no se expandiera para que su cuerpo no sufriera efectos secundarios, ambos pasearon de vez en cuando por el cuarto quedándose satisfechos ambos satisfechos con esas palabras mientras se concentraban en vigilar que Stiles siguiera respirando  
Después de varias horas en silencio Fred se levanto por décimo cuarta vez dispuesta a asomarse a ver si los veía llegar pero parando en el acto cuando vio que la puerta se habría de par en par  
Ángel y Spike aparecieron todos magullados y ensangrentados por varias partes de su cuerpo pero viendo como Ángel traía decapitada la cabeza de ese ser  
-toma-soltó Ángel tirándole la cabeza al chaman- te vale eso-soltó mientras suspiraba del cansancio  
El chaman agarro la cabeza en el aire para quedarse mirando fijamente en la cara de ese ser antes de hacer presión en la nuca de su cabeza y abrir sus fauces para así poder apretar unos de sus dientes viendo como de este salía un liquido muy parecido al que tuvo Stiles clavado con esa cosa  
-sí, servirá-soltó para luego dejar caer la cabeza al suelo dejando que esta rodase por el suelo  
El chaman puso unos cuantos ingredientes que saco de una riñonera bastante extraña mientras los vertía en una especie de probeta donde tenía el veneno que le había extraído a la Driver, el chaman soltó un cantico dejando ver como todos esos ingredientes se mezclaban hasta convertirse en un liquido de color violeta un poco oscuro  
-ya esta-soltó el chaman  
Ángel camino hasta el chaman pero vio como este le entregaba el frasco a Spike  
-espera, espera, un trato es un trato-dijo Spike moviendo el frasco  
-Spike dame eso-soltó Ángel  
-ah, ah, primero lo mío y luego esto-le dijo mientras negaba con un dedo  
-serás…-soltó Ángel molesto  
Ángel se quito el anillo del dedo mientras lo extendía en hacia su mano  
-¿funcionara?-le espeto al chaman  
El chaman no dijo nada solo asintió con la cabeza  
-muy bien- dijo Ángel mientras soltaba el anillo y agarraba el vaso que le soltaba Spike  
Spike sonrió cuando sintió el anillo en sus manos para luego ponérselo sonriendo con satisfacción  
-muy bien, ahora lárgate-le espeto  
-por supuesto, no quiero arruinarte la escena-dijo saliendo del cuarto  
-si esto no funciona te aseguro que iré a por ti-le dijo a ambos  
Ninguno de los dos respondió solo salieron de la habitación sin nada más que decir  
Ángel camino con pasos temblorosos hacia Stiles sintiendo su pecho oprimido sin poder evitarlo  
-¿Ángel estas seguro?, no sabemos qué es eso-le dijo Fred  
-lose pero por una vez en la vida quiero creer en la palabra de Spike-soltó  
Ángel termino su andar hasta ponerse por un lado de la camilla de Stiles para quitarle con delicadeza la mascarilla a Stiles haciendo que el aparato empezase a pitar como loco  
-por favor por favor vuelve conmigo-dijo Ángel antes de agarrarle la cabeza con delicadeza mientras le habría un poco la boca para poder así darle lo que fuera que fuese eso  
Ángel vio como todo el mejunje entro poco a poco en la boca del chico y luego volvió a reposar su cabeza en la almohada mientras le acariciaba la cabeza esperando que abriese los ojos  
Ángel sintió como todo su cuerpo convulsionaba haciendo que se le encogiera el corazón empanzando a pensar en lo peor hasta que su cuerpo se paró de golpe y oyó como su corazón dejo de latir haciendo que el suyo se partiera en mil pedazos  
-no, no, no-dijo zarandeándolo con lagrimas en los ojos  
-¿Ángel que sucede?-soltó Fred asuntada  
-por favor Stiles vuelve conmigo-dijo Ángel entre lagrimas-no me dejes…por favor-dijo llorando mientras acariciaba su cara con delicadeza  
Tanto Fred como Gunn lloraron sin poder evitarlo sintiendo que todo lo que habían hecho fue en vano  
Ángel lloro como nunca antes lo había hecho recordando que solo había llorado una vez así por alguien y se sintió peor que nunca pensando en que volvía a pasarle lo mismo otra vez.  
Ángel se sentía tan perdido en ese momento que no se dio cuenta como el corazón de Stiles volvió a latir con fuerza haciendo que este abriese los ojos de golpe cogiendo una gran bocanada de aire  
Los tres lo miraron absortos sin poder creérselo pero el que mas era Ángel que sentía como algo dentro de el latía con fuerza  
-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Stiles un poco desubicado  
Nadie le pudo responder ya que antes de que alguien pudiese decir algo Ángel lo había agarrado por la cara para acercarlo hacia el besándolo con toda la dulzura que sentía en ese momento soltando lagrimas de pura felicidad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jajajaja siento mucho haberlos asustado jejeje espero que no lo halláis pasado tan mal como yo escribiéndolo jejeje os deseo una feliz navidad a todos/as


	5. V

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles discute con Ángel pensando en que cree que lo que izo es un juego hasta Ángel le explica claramente lo que realmente siente...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> siento mucho la tardanza de verdad  
> Bueno os deseo un feliz 2015 a todos/as y unos felices reyes y para que veáis que soy muy bueno aquí os dejo este capitulo por mi regalo de Reyes por adelantado jejejjee también os agradezco a todos los comentarios que me dejáis ya que los adoro cada vez que los leo y también no me olvido de los que me dais a Kudos jejejej.  
> PD: este sera el ultimo resumen que ponga en esta u otra historia que haga mas adelante y si os preguntáis el ¿por que? pues sencillamente os diré que soy muy malo con los resúmenes así que os pido disculpas desde ahora hasta el final de mis días.  
> bueno disfrutad de la lectura

Sus ojos se agrandaron de par en par mientras sentía como el aliento cálido de Ángel se colaba por su boca asiendo que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera por lo agitado que estaba. Stiles agarro con ambas manos las sabanas manteniéndose firme mientras los labios de Ángel se pegaban mas a los suyos sintiendo como su estomago se revolvía no sabiendo como identificar ese sentimiento que creía ahí.  
Ángel se separo de él lentamente mientras habría sus ojos en el instante en que sus miradas se cruzaron entre ellas manteniendo la mirada fija el uno en el otro  
El silencio duro solo unos minutos hasta que Gunn carraspeo un poco  
-Stiles…yo-dijo Ángel apartando la mirada  
-tranquilo no pasa nada-soltó rápido Stiles mientras movía las manos restándole importancia a lo que había sucedido hace un instante  
Ángel suspiro mientras se levanto para salir por la puerta del cuarto bajo la atenta mirada de todos los presentes queriendo poner un poco de distancia por unos minutos  
Stiles mantuvo su vista fijada en el hasta la salida mientras sentía como aun sus labios estaban calientes y un poco hinchados  
-bueno… ¿eso ha sido muy raro?-soltó Gunn mientras recibía un codazo de Fred para que cerrara la boca  
-Stiles ¿estás bien?-soltó Fred dando un paso al frente queriendo cambiar de tema  
Stiles asintió con la cabeza mientras se llevaba su mano hacia sus labios rozándose su labio inferior con un dedo haciendo que todo su cuerpo temblara al instante  
-estábamos muy preocupados sobre todo Ángel-dijo Fred viendo como Stiles alzo la vista para mirarla cuando oyó el nombre del chico  
-gracias por haberos preocupado- soltó sonriéndole un poco no sabiendo si era por su preocupación por el o por el beso que recibió hace unos momentos  
-si se nota que Ángel estaba muy preocupado-soltó como si nada Gunn viendo como su novia le mando una mirada asesina haciendo que retrocediera un paso  
Stiles suspiro levemente pensando a ¿que había venido ese beso? Significaba que Ángel ¿le gustaba?  
Stiles soltó una risa amargada mientras pensaba que eso era imposible ya que Ángel se parecía mucho a Derek y el nunca se fijaría en alguien como él, lentamente se llevo una mano a su boca mientras las lagrimas caían por sus mejillas  
Tanto Fred como Gunn lo miraron expectantes viendo como el chico empezó a llorar como si nada  
-Stiles ¿estás bien?-pregunto Fred un poco preocupada  
-podéis dejarme a solas un momento- soltó queriendo parar su llanto  
Ambos los miraron un segundo para luego asentir con la cabeza saliendo de la habitación en silencio  
Stiles se contuvo las lágrimas hasta que oyó la puerta cerrarse y se dejo caer en la cama empezando a llorar sintiéndose un estúpido consigo mismo hasta que se quedo dormido con lágrimas en los ojos  
Stiles soñó con toda su manada viendo como toda ella se alejaba de él mientras se veía así mismo corriendo hacia ella sin llegar nunca a alcanzarla hasta que de la nada vio como una sombra tomaba la forma de Derek y este lo miraba fijamente haciendo que Stiles retrocediera ante su mirada viendo como en ella se reflejaban muchas cosas hacia el pero la que más le dolía de todas era esa mirada fría y sin vida dándole a entender que nunca seria correspondido como el quería  
Stiles se despertó de golpe mientras lloraba y miraba en todas la direcciones intentando centrarse en donde estaba  
-Stiles- dijo Ángel sin llegar a acercársele  
Stiles fijo su vista en él y por un segundo le pareció ver que el que estaba ahí de pie era Derek y no Ángel  
-¿Ángel?-soltó aun dudando Stiles viendo como este bajaba un poco los hombros  
-Stiles ¿estás bien?-pregunto Ángel preocupado  
Stiles lo miro por unos segundos antes de recordar lo que había sucedido hace unas horas  
-¿por qué lo hiciste?-le pregunto mientras agachaba la cabeza  
Ángel lo miro confundido sin saber a qué se refería  
-Stiles, no se…-dijo mientras caminaba hacia el  
-¿por qué?... ¿por qué me besaste?-dijo alzando la cabeza para mirarlo y ver como este se paraba solo a unos milímetros de su cama  
-Stiles yo…-dijo sin saber que decir  
-¿crees que esto es un juego?, ¿crees que puedes ir por ahí besando a la gente sin importarte sus sentimientos?-le soltó con reproche  
-¿Cómo?-dijo Ángel confuso  
-no puedes hacer eso…yo no sé… yo no sé… ¡no puedes!- le soltó Stiles molesto  
-Stiles no estoy jugando a nada-dijo Ángel queriendo parecer tranquilo cuando se notaba en su voz que estaba molesto  
Stiles mantuvo su miraba fija en él el tiempo suficiente para ver que la imagen de Ángel se volvía la de Derek por unos instantes hasta volver a la de Ángel de nuevo  
-claro que sí, no puedes besarme así como así y jugar con mis sentimientos- soltó Stiles mas enfadado que antes  
-Stiles-dijo acercándose un poco  
-¿Qué?-le soltó con reproche  
-cuando te bese lo hice por que quería hacerlo-dijo serio no queriendo parecer molesto  
Stiles lo miro por unos momentos no queriéndose creer sus palabras hasta que cayó en cuenta de por qué estaba tan enfado haciendo que Stiles agachase la cabeza sintiéndose un estúpido en ese momento  
-¿Stiles?-pregunto Ángel acercándose un poco más notando el cambio de humor  
-lo siento…-soltó Stiles en un susurro sin alzar la cabeza  
-Stiles mírame-dijo Ángel cuando llego justo a su lado y agarro con delicadeza la barbilla del chico instándola a alzarse para que se pudiesen mirar a los ojos directamente  
Stiles se dejo hacer viendo como su vista se clavo en la suya  
-perdón por lo que hice no debí…-dijo Ángel pero fue callado cuando uno de los dedos de Stiles se posó en sus labios para silenciarlo  
-no, tú no tienes la culpa no estoy molesto por el beso-dijo mientras lo miraba directamente  
Stiles vio como asentía con la cabeza y separo sus dedos de sus labios lentamente  
-¿entonces?-pregunto  
Stiles desvió la mirada solo para poder hablar sin llegar a verle  
-creo que en realidad estoy molesto con Derek-dijo sin mirarle  
Ángel asintió con la cabeza sin decir nada no queriendo volver a meter la pata de nuevo esperando que fuese Stiles el que continuase  
-me recuerdas mucho a él…y cuando me besaste pensé que solo estabas jugando conmigo igual que izo el-dijo sintiendo las lagrimas en sus ojos  
-¿el jugo contigo?-pregunto no queriendo preguntarle si le había llegado a besar  
Stiles negó con la cabeza mientras suspiraba  
-nunca tuvimos nada pero desde hace un tiempo creo que el sabia perfectamente lo que yo sentía por el pero eso no me impido seguir prestándole la ayuda cuando él lo necesitara-dijo empezando a llorar  
-Stiles-  
-y eso no le importo para que el siguiese tratándome como el estúpido humano de la maldita manada-dijo girándose para mirarlo llorando sin poder evitarlo  
Ángel sintió molestia con las palabras de Stiles empezando a odiar un poco a ese Derek  
-nunca le pedí nada al respecto y yo ya tenía más que claro que el no sentía nada por mi pero al menos creí que él me trataría mejor-soltó entre lagrimas llorando a lagrimas tendida-y me odio a mi mismo por llegar a enamorarme de él-soltó como pudo llevándose ambas manos a la cara  
-Stiles tú no tienes la culpa de nada, nosotros no elegimos de quien nos enamoramos…solo sucede-dijo Ángel recordando en esos momentos a Buffy  
Stiles lloro sin contemplaciones notando como Ángel lo abrazaba y le daba el confort que necesitaba en esos momentos  
-lo siento no debí de pagarlo contigo-dijo Stiles con la cara en su pecho  
Ángel le alzo la cara con ambas manos mientras le secaba las lágrimas con los pulgares  
-no pasa nada-dijo mientras se acercaba lentamente  
Stiles sintió las manos de Ángel en sus mejillas mientras se quedaba mirando a sus ojos  
Ángel se acerco lo suficiente para sentir el aire que salió de la boca de Stiles para luego negar con la cabeza y retroceder un poco  
-lo siento-dijo Ángel abrazándolo de nuevo  
-por… ¿Por qué?-pregunto Stiles sin saber porque pedía perdón Ángel  
-no debo aprovecharme no ahora-dijo por lo bajo mientras se maldecía mentalmente  
Stiles sonrió un poco aun sin caer en la cuenta de lo que iba a pasar  
Ambos estuvieron así por unos minutos hasta que Ángel hablo  
-sé cómo te sientes no puedo decir que me haya pasado lo mismo pero sé lo que es querer a alguien y no poder estar con esa persona-dijo Ángel con la voz dolida  
Stiles sonrió un poco agradecido por las palabras de Ángel separándose un poco del abrazo para verlo  
-lo siento- dijo Stiles sinceramente  
Ángel le devolvió la sonrisa agradecido por sus palabras  
-gracias…tu también me recuerdas mucho a ella-soltó Ángel en un susurro  
-¿qué paso?-dijo Stiles para luego maldecir por su bocaza  
-lo nuestro no hubiese acabado bien, tarde o temprano ambos nos hubiésemos hecho daño así que decidimos que lo mejor era dejarlo –dijo Ángel con pesar  
-ciento mucho que no haya acabado bien-dijo Stiles con pena  
-no pasa nada, con el tiempo he visto que hay que seguir adelante-dijo Ángel un poco animado  
-ya claro, si me vienes a decir que el tiempo lo cura todo ahórratelo- le soltó Stiles  
Ángel y Stiles se miraron por unos momentos antes de empezar a reírse sintiéndose un poco mejor por haber hablado un poco de cómo se sentían  
Ambos rieron por unos minutos hasta que la puerta del cuarto se abrió dando lugar a Fred y Gunn junto con un medico que los acompañaba  
-veo que ya se encuentra mejor-dijo el doctor mirando al paciente  
-si doctor- soltó Stiles con una gran sonrisa haciendo que Ángel soltase una sonrisa tímida  
-¿aun no me explico cómo se ha curado?-pregunto mirándolo el doctor  
-umm… ¿rezando?-soltó Stiles haciendo que todos se riesen a carcajadas limpia por su ocurrencia  
El doctor tocio un poco antes de ponerse serio de nuevo  
-bueno, en unas horas te daré el alta-le dijo el médico antes de salir por la puerta  
Los tres sonrieron por la noticia hasta que una muy emocionada Fred se acerco abalanzándose encima de Stiles para abrazarlo  
-que bien Stiles me alegro de que estés mejor-dijo abrazándolo con fuerza  
Stiles sonrió sintiéndose agradecido y un poco asfixiado por la presión que sentía en el abrazo de la chica  
-yo también pero ahora necesito aire-dijo Stiles palmeándole la espalda a Fred  
-o si claro perdona-dijo Fred separándose  
-bueno…y ¿cómo me habéis curado?-pregunto Stiles cuando recupero el aire  
-digamos que recibimos ayuda de una alimaña-dijo Gunn con molestia  
-¿alimaña?-dijo Stiles mirando a todos confundido  
-nos ayudo un tipo del que no te puedes fiar-dijo Ángel un poco molesto recordando de quien había recibido ayuda  
-y ¿aun así dejaste que te ayudase?-dijo mirando a Ángel  
-si, no me gusta tratar con el pero no tuve elección-dijo Ángel soltando un suspiro  
-y la ¿Drive?-pregunto  
-no te preocupes por eso Ángel se encargo de ella-soto Fred  
-¿enserio?-soltó Stiles mirando sorprendido  
-bueno...no lo hice solo-soltó un poco abrumado por la mirada del chico  
-gracias-soltó Stiles-a todos- dijo volteando su vista hacia el resto  
Los tres sonrieron agradecidos por las palabras del chico y decidieron esperar a que el médico le diese la confirmación de que ya se podía marchar  
No pasaron mucho rato hasta que el médico apareció de nuevo  
-muy bien Stiles todo listo, ya puedes marcharte-dijo el médico entrando en su habitación  
-genial-soltó Stiles mientras se disponía a salir de la cama  
-bueno tómatelo con calma e intenta descansar-le soltó el medico  
-de acuerdo-dijo Stiles mientras se sentaba en la cama  
El médico lo miro no confiado en sus palabras  
-tranquilo señor, yo me ocupare se lo prometo-dijo Ángel  
-muy bien le tomo la palabra-dijo el médico mientras veía como Stiles se levantaba de la cama  
-tienes suerte de que tengas un novio que se preocupa tanto por ti-dijo el médico saliendo de la habitación  
Los tres se quedaron pasmados y Stiles se quedo petrificado por unos instantes cuando oyó las palabras del doctor hasta que el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse hizo que su piernas flaquearan un poco y este casi se cállese al suelo del la impresión  
-Stiles-dijo Ángel llegando a su lado mientras lo agarraba por el brazo para que no se cayera-no debes hacer esfuerzos-termino por decir  
Stiles lo miro con la cara blanca como si hubiese visto un fantasma  
-dijo ¿novio?-soltó Stiles palideciendo por momentos viendo como Ángel se tensaba por las palabras  
-que va no dijo novio de novio sino novio de amigo porque ahí novio de amigo ¿verdad?-soltó Fred queriendo ayudar a Ángel  
-yo nunca he oído eso-soltó Gunn  
Fred se giro un poco lo justo para Gunn le viese la cara mientras le decía un cállate que solo él vio  
-s- será que habremos oído mal-dijo Ángel girando la cara hacia otro lugar  
Stiles no dijo nada ya que no sabía como tomarse eso así que prefirió quedarse callado mientras se vestía en un baño y volvía a la habitación para ver como todos ellos ya estaban listos para marcharse  
Los cuatro se mantuvieron en silencio durante toda la trayectoria hasta donde vivía Ángel hasta que llegaron y ambos se bajaron de la furgoneta de Gunn ya que era el único con coche  
-bueno nos vemos mañana-dijo Fred asomándose por la ventana  
-por supuesto-dijo Stiles despidiéndose de ambos mientras vio de reojo como Ángel se despidió de ellos con un movimiento de cabeza  
Stiles vio como ambos se fueron perdiéndose en la distancia hasta que giro sobre sus talones y siguió a Ángel que parecía más callado que de costumbre  
Stiles prefirió mantenerse callado esperando a que el hablase pero su paciencia no duro mucho y hablo cuando ya salieron del ascensor  
-tenemos que hablar-dijo Stiles viendo como Ángel se dirigía hacia la cocina  
-lose- dijo el sin parar de andar  
Stiles lo siguió esperando que hablase pero vio que no iba a continuar así que prefirió hacerlo el  
-quiero saber…-  
-le dije que era tu novio-soltó Ángel  
-¿qué?-soltó  
-tuve que decirle que era tu novio ya que no quería decirme como estabas-termino por decir abriendo la nevera sin mirarle  
-Ángel eso no es…-  
-lo siento, sé que no debí de hacerlo-lo interrumpió de nuevo mientras sacaba la jarra que tenia con sangre  
-te digo que…-empezó de nuevo  
-se que debí contártelo espero que no estés molesto-se disculpo por tercera vez mientras ponía un poco de sangre en un vaso  
-¡Ángel!-soltó Stiles molesto por ser interrumpido  
Ángel se giro para mirarlo y esperar la reprimenda que nunca llego  
-no estoy molesto por eso, lo que quiero saber es otra cosa-soltó negando con la cabeza  
-¿no estás molesto?-pregunto  
-no-  
-¿seguro?-pregunto de nuevo  
-si me lo vuelves a preguntar entonces si me voy a cabrear-le espeto empezándose a enfadar  
-está bien está bien-dijo Ángel viendo como se relajaba un poco  
-¿entonces?-  
-¿entonces qué?-pregunto Stiles sentándose en una silla de la cocina  
-que es lo que querías preguntarme-dijo girándose de nuevo un poco mas aliviado  
-¿por qué me besaste?-pregunto Stiles viendo como sus hombros se pusieron un poco más rígidos por sus palabras  
-ya te dije por que quise hacerlo-dijo mientras añadía café al vaso que contenía sangre y un poco de azúcar  
-lo sé eso ya me lo dijiste lo que te estoy preguntando es ¿el por qué?-dijo Stiles mientras apoyaba ambas manos en la mesa y entrelazaba sus dedos  
-pues…-dijo Ángel pensativo  
-acaso lo hiciste sin pensar-soltó Stiles con voz lastimera  
-no fue…-dijo Ángel volteándose  
-¿por qué?-pregunto agachando la cabeza y apretando sus manos  
-creo…creo…-dijo Ángel mientras lo miraba  
Stiles no oyó respuesta alguna pero aun así no tuvo intención alguna de levantar la cabeza hasta que sintió una mano cálida encima de las suyas  
Stiles alzo la vista para ver como la mirada de Ángel estaba fija en el  
-creo que me gustas-dijo Ángel con tono seguro  
Stiles mantuvo la mirada por unos segundos sin decir nada hasta que aparto la vista para poder hablar  
-yo...yo…no sé lo que siento por ti…c-creo que aun sigo enamorado de Derek-soltó dejando caer una lagrima que fue recogida por el dedo de Ángel  
-está bien tranquilo- dijo Ángel no sintiéndose mal para nada  
-lo siento-dijo Stiles cuando se atrevió a mirarle  
Stiles creyó llegar a ver dolor en su mirada o ver su cara dolida pero lo que no se espero fue ver como este le devolvía una sonrisa iluminadora  
-no te preocupes, lo entiendo-dijo sonriéndole  
Stiles le devolvió la sonrisa realmente alegrado por qué no estuviese mal  
-¿entonces qué vamos a hacer?-le pregunto no queriendo que se distanciara de el  
-todo va a seguir igual, no te preocupes-le dijo tranquilamente  
-está bien- concedió Stiles  
Ángel se separo no sin antes darle un beso en la frente dispuesto a seguir con lo que hacia  
Ambos cenaron tranquilamente entre risas y fiestas y alguna que otra pregunta sobre el uno al otro hasta que acabaron ambos hablando en el sillón con un Stiles al que se le cerraban los parpados  
-Stiles te estás durmiendo-dijo Ángel sonriendo  
-no es verdad-dijo bostezando  
-si claro-soltó Ángel riendo  
Stiles asintió cerrando los parpados por un momento  
-bueno creo que tienes razón-dijo cuando los volvió a abrir  
-está bien será mejor irnos a dormir-dijo Ángel levantándose del sillón y dirigiéndose a su cama  
-claro- dijo Stiles levantándose el también para preparar el sillón notando como se caía de sueño  
Stiles estuvo tan concentrado en lo que hacía que no oyó como Ángel se acerco a el  
-¿qué haces?-le pregunto  
-¿tú qué crees?-le dijo señalando al sillón  
-Stiles vas a dormir conmigo-dijo Ángel  
-¿Qué?-soltó Stiles mirándolo un poco mas despierto  
-bueno…la ultima vez no dormiste bien y ami no me importa digo que duermas conmigo-dijo rascándose el cuello  
Stiles lo miro a la cara para bajar la vista hacia su pecho y ver como este estaba sin camisa y en bóxer por lo que pudo divisar haciendo que la subiese de nuevo un poco ruborizado  
-¿seguro?, digo no quiero molestar es tu cama y bueno y no sé si estarás a gusto porque bueno yo me muevo un poco por lo que dice Scott y además no quiero que te sientas obligado a nada no tienes porque digo bueno yo estoy bien en el sillón-soltó Stiles a toda pastilla  
-Stiles tranquilo joder respira ¿vale?-soltó Ángel entre risas y un poco asustado  
-lo siento lo siento es que cuando me pongo nervioso me da por hablar-dijo Stiles cuando cogió aire  
Ángel pensó el por qué estaba nervioso y fue cuando cayó en la cuenta de que Stiles estaba un poco colorado y eso izo que soltase una sonrisa de oreja a oreja  
-está bien no pasa nada- dijo cogiéndolo en brazos  
\- ¡Ángel!-exclamo Stiles un poco mas ruborizado  
-Stiles tranquilo- dijo llegando con él a la cama mientras lo dejaba en ella  
Stiles asintió mientras apartaba la vista que se había ido a fijar en cierta zona bastaste abultada  
Ángel sonrió al percatarse a donde había ido la mirada del chico mientras se metía en la cama  
Stiles se sintió un poco abrumado mientras se descalzaba y se metía en la cama manteniendo la distancia del cuerpo de Ángel  
Ambos se acomodaron y se quedaron así hasta que Ángel jalo de Stiles para pegarlo a su cuerpo  
-no tienes por qué estar tan al filo ¿sabes?-dijo Ángel  
-l-lose es que –n-no quería molestarte-soltó Stiles sintiendo como el brazo de Ángel lo mantenía pegado a él y no parecía querer quitarlo  
-tranquilo no me molesta-dijo Ángel posesivo antes de apagar las luces para luego acomodarse mejor  
-b-buenas noches-dijo Stiles cuando sintió algo abultado pegado a sus nalgas haciéndolo suspirar  
-buenas noches Stiles-soltó Ángel sonriendo  
Ambos no dijeron nada más y Ángel después de unos minutos sintió como Stiles se había dormido y pensó que tal vez no tenia todas la de perder ya que Stiles no le había dicho que no y eso significaba que aun tenía una posibilidad  
Ángel se dejo dormir con una sonrisa en los labios pensando en tenía una posibilidad que estaba más que dispuesto a aprovechar.


	6. VI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muy buenas a todos siento mucho haber estado desparecido y no tengo escusa para eso pero e de deciros que me a pasado de todo y con todo me refiero a que ni siquiera estoy viviendo en mi casa y estoy de ocupa en la de un colega pero bueno aun así siento mucho la espera espero que todos ustedes esteis bien por que sois mi gran apoyo en estos momentos...espero que me sigáis leyendo y recibir vuestros comentarios   
> espero que la espera aya valido la pena

Las agujas del reloj marcaron las ocho haciendo que se fijase en la hora por un segundo antes de volver a posar la vista sobre Stiles, muy lentamente su vista viajo por todo su cuerpo guardando imagen por imagen cada curva de su hermoso cuerpo justo en el mismo momento en el que Stiles soltaba un ronquido para nada masculino que hizo que Ángel esbozara una sonrisa mostrando todos los dientes   
Mientras su vista se quedo fija e su hermoso rostro no se percato como su mano fue subiendo muy lentamente desde su cintura hasta su cara dándole una leve caricia como si fuese lo más frágil del mundo   
Stiles se giro un poco sobre si mismo quedando frente a frente mientras sus parpados se abrían poco a poco   
-buenos días-soltó Ángel viendo lo más hermoso que había visto desde hace mucho tiempo  
Stiles parpadeo varias veces intentando centrar su vista en el sin llegar a conseguirlo hasta que se llevo una mano a los ojos rascándoselos un poco   
Ángel sonrió un poco más si era posible   
-bueeeeeeenos días-soltó Stiles bostezando sin poder evitarlo  
Ángel rió a carcajada limpia dejando caer su cabeza en la almohada   
-buenos días- volvió a repetir Stiles acercándose a Ángel y dándole un leve beso en la comisura de los labios  
Stiles abrió los ojos en par en par dándose cuenta de lo que había hecho  
-yo…lo-lo siento no fue mi intención- soltó Stiles realmente avergonzado por lo que había pasado  
Ángel no contesto absolutamente nada ya que se había quedado mirándolo mientras se llevaba una mano a sus labios para rozárselos con los dedos y sonreía en el acto  
Stiles se dispuso a salir de la cama pero no le dio tiempo a moverse ya que Ángel lo agarro y lo acerco a él para abrazarlo   
-Stiles tranquilo no pasa nada-soltó Ángel no sintiéndose para nada mal por lo que había sucedido  
-yo…yo…enserio no quise-dijo Stiles pero no pudo continuar ya que cayó al momento cuando sintió los labios de Ángel sobre su frente   
-está bien tranquilo, no tienes por qué disculparte-dijo apoyando su frente sobre su pelo mientras hablaba  
-¿seguro?-dijo no muy convencido   
Ángel solo sonrió como respuesta   
-será mejor levantarse para desayunar -dijo muy contento a la vez que se separaba del abrazo  
Stiles asintió con la cabeza cayendo en cuenta que lo que se estaba rozando con su estomago era la entrepierna de Ángel  
Ángel salió hacia la cocina mientras Stiles seguía en estado de shock aun en la cama con la vista fija en el frente pero con la mente en algún mundo muy lejano  
No pasaron ni 5 minutos hasta que Ángel lo llamo  
-s-si ya voy-soltó Stiles saliendo de su trance y caminado a toda velocidad a la cocina tropezando con la esquina de la silla e yéndose de cruces contra Ángel quien rápidamente se volteo para agarrarlo e impedir que así se diese un mal golpe  
-¿te encuentras bien?-pregunto Ángel preocupado  
Stiles se quedo pegado a Ángel completamente mientras volvía a sentir como toda su anatomía volvía a estar contra su estomago  
-abultado…-soltó Stiles sin pensar  
-¿perdón?-  
-nada, digo q-que estoy bien-soltó Stiles viendo como se le formaba a Ángel una sonrisa en la cara  
-de acuerdo-dijo Ángel aguantándose las ganas de reírse-toma asiento, estoy terminando de hacer el desayuno-termino por decir  
Stiles asintió con la cabeza y se separo de él para dirigirse hacia la silla mientras Ángel se volteaba para continuar con lo que hacía sin percatarse como Stiles volteo un poco su cabeza para quedarse mirándole las nalgas hasta que negó varias veces con la cabeza y siguió su andar.  
Stiles se sentó en la silla mientras su vista viajo hacia Ángel atento a como se le movían todos los músculos de la espalda  
-oh Dios-soltó mientras veía como su vista bajaba poco a poco  
Ángel ladeo un poco la cabeza viendo como Stiles se quedaba mirando un punto fijo   
-¿tienes hambre?-pregunto percatándose hacia donde miraba  
-si…-dijo Stiles por inercia  
-¿te gusta lo que ves?-dijo Ángel picándole un poco  
Stiles negó con la cabeza varias veces antes de contestar  
-¿Qué?-  
-…me refiero al desayuno-suelta Ángel girándose con dos platos unos de beicon y otro con huevos fritos con tortitas  
-pues claro, me muero de hambre-dijo Stiles un poco colorado  
Ambos desayunaron tranquilamente platicando sobre qué caso tendrían hoy hasta que terminaron por desayunar y ambos se separaron. Stiles se quedo limpiando los platos mientras Ángel se cambiaba cosa que Stiles agradeció en lo más hondo   
Ángel no tardo ni 15 minutos en prepararse justo al mismo tiempo que la puerta del ascensor empezó a subir  
-esperaba que viniesen más tarde- soltó Ángel caminando hasta la cocina  
-¿tú crees?, yo esperaba que ellos fueran los primeros que vería al abrir los ojos –soltó Stiles  
-yo si vi al que quise cuando abrí los ojos-soltó Ángel viendo como Stiles se ruborizaba un poco respuesta  
Ambos se mantuvieron la mirada un momento pero toda su tranquilidad se fue al traste cuando empezaron a oír los chillidos de Fred   
-¿Por qué nunca me haces caso cuando te hablo?-soltó Fred saliendo del ascensor bastante molesta seguido de Gunn quien estaba todo rasguñado  
-yo no tengo la culpa por no saber que era esa cosa-soltó Gunn bastante molesto  
-chicos tranquilos, ¿qué ha pasado?-dijo Ángel fijando su vista en Gunn  
-pues que a mi novio aparte de faltarle dos tornillos encima es sordo-dijo Fred molesta   
-será que estoy sordo porque nunca dejas de chillarme-soltó Gunn quejándose un poco por las heridas  
-¿Qué?-  
-ya basta, no es el momento-dijo Ángel callando a los dos   
-Stiles trae…-dijo volteándose viendo como Stiles estaba un poco mas pálido-¿Stiles?-soltó Ángel acercándose preocupado  
-¿qué sucede?-pregunto cuando llego a su lado  
-la bestia que te ataco ¿tenía garras y le brillaban los ojos?-dijo Stiles ignorando la pregunta de Ángel  
-no lo sé, el callejón estaba muy oscuro lo que si se es que era muy fuerte- soltó Gunn  
-yo si lo vi-dijo Fred viendo como todos la miraban-cuando estábamos escapando…pude ver dos orbes azules en la distancia-dijo Fred recodando lo que había visto  
-sé lo que es…-dijo Stiles viendo como todos lo miraban ahora a él-es un hombre lobo-soltó viendo como todos se ponían rígidos por sus palabras en especial Ángel que palideció un poco  
-¿Cómo lo sabes?-soltó Fred queriendo saber como lo había descubierto  
-muy sencillo, los zarpazos que tienes son de garras y está más claro cuando me dijiste que os ataco en un callejón oscuro-soltó Stiles un poco serio  
-¿Cómo?- pregunto Ángel sin entender  
Stiles se giro un poco desde su posición para mirarlo mejor  
-si hubiese sido otra cosa los zarpazos no serian tan superficiales-dijo Stiles contestando a la pregunta de Ángel mientras se sentaba en una silla frente a Gunn empezando a curarle las heridas con el botiquín que fue a buscar Fred en casos de emergencias  
-¿a qué te refieres con superficiales?-soltó un poco molesto Gunn ya que para él no le parecían para nada superficiales  
-me refiero a que tienen una esplendida vista y más si es de noche así que si hubiese querido matarte lo habría hecho-soltó Stiles serio apretándole un poco la venda del pie haciendo que soltase un quejido  
-¿entonces por que no lo hizo?-pregunto Ángel   
-no lo sé, puede ser que solo nos esté dando un aviso-dijo señalando a Gunn de arriba abajo  
-¿y cuál es?, porque no creo que quiera hacer amistades-soltó irónica Fred  
-que no metamos las narices en sus asuntos-dijo Stiles haciendo que todos se mirasen entre ellos  
-¡sí!, pues bueno creo que es un poco tarde-soltó Gunn rompiendo el silencio que se había instalado mientras se levantaba  
-¿adónde vas?-pregunto Ángel  
-pues a partirle la cara a ese chucho-salto Gunn molesto caminado hacia la salida  
-yo que tu no gastaría bromas de esas con el-le espeto Stiles  
Gunn se giro para encararle  
-y que quieres que haga, ¿qué le compre un hueso para morder?-  
Stiles sonrió un poco pero no lo suficiente ya que se volvió a poner serio  
-primero que nada, evita las bromas de perros con los lobos ya que son muy fáciles de cabrear-empezó Stiles  
-pues…-  
-segundo, ¿ acaso crees tener alguna posibilidad estando como estas?-le corto Stiles serio-no sé si es un beta o un omega, pero aun así son letales y te aseguro que no tardara ni cinco minutos en rajarte la garganta de un zarpazo-termino por decir Stiles viendo como Gunn se quedo callado  
-¿Qué es un beta o un omega?-pregunto Fred quien se había mantenido callada hasta ahora  
-un beta es a lo que le llama a un hombre lobo que pertenece a una manada de hombres lobos-  
-¿y un omega?-pregunto Ángel  
-es un lobo solitario que ha sido rechazado por su manada o a sido asesinada-dijo Stiles sintiendo como se le oprimía el corazón recordando lo sucedido con la familia de Derek  
-¿no sabes cuál de los dos es?-hablo Gunn un poco más calmado  
-no, cuando un lobo mata a un inocente sus ojos pasan de amarillos como el ámbar a azules como el diamante, también están los alfas de la manada y sus ojos son rojos como la sangre, son realmente fuertes y los líderes de la manada-termino por decir Stiles  
-¿entonces como sabremos si es un beta o un omega?-pregunto Fred un poco perdida por tanta información  
-en principio pienso que es un omega ya que los betas suelen atacar en manada pero no descartemos las dos opciones- comento Stiles pensando todos los pros y contras  
-¿Qué pasaría si es un beta?-pregunto Ángel cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho  
-sí lo es, no estará solo y los betas son más fuertes por estar en una manada y si hay un alfa entonces estaremos en serios problemas-soltó Stiles  
Todos se miraron entre sí pensando en lo que había dicho Stiles   
-¿entonces se les mata con balas de plata?-pregunto Gunn un poco curioso  
-eso solo son cuentos, las balas si les hace daño pero se curan muy rápidamente, hay otras formas como el acónito o la ceniza de montaña-  
-nosotros no tenemos de eso-dijo Fred  
-yo conozco una tienda en donde se puede conseguir-soltó Ángel  
-genial, nosotros iremos a la tienda a por ellos-dijo Stiles  
-muy bien mientras ustedes podéis poneros en contacto con Corns para que os ayude a localizar a ese sujeto-les comento Ángel  
-¿Corns?-  
-es un demonio rastreador de bajo rango, a veces le pedimos ayuda para localizar a ciertos seres-le dijo Fred a sities  
Tanto Ángel como Stiles se pusieron en camino por las alcantarillas mientras Fred se ponía a llamar al demonio. Ambos estuvieron caminando en silencio hasta que a Ángel le pico la curiosidad  
-¿es Derek un hombre lobo?-pregunto Ángel sacando a Stiles de sus pensamientos  
-¿Qué?-  
-eh dicho, ¿Qué si Derek?...-  
-ya sé lo que has dicho, ¿por qué lo preguntas?-le dijo Stiles  
-simplemente quiero saber si tengo alguna posibilidad contra el-dijo Ángel  
-¿acaso estas celoso?-soltó Stiles viendo como Ángel giraba un poco la cabeza para mirarlo  
-si te digo que si me responderás a mis preguntas-le soltó Ángel sinceramente   
Stiles se sorprendió bastante por la respuesta que le dio Ángel  
-sí, es un hombre lobo-respondió Stiles  
Ángel asintió con la cabeza   
-¿te gusta porque es un hombre lobo?- pregunto parándose para mirarlo de frente  
-¿Qué?- soltó Stiles con la voz un poco aguda parando el también  
-no me hagas repetírtelo me ha costado bastante hacer la pregunta-dijo un poco molesto  
-está bien, pues veras…-dijo Stiles mientras se rascaba el cuello nervioso no sabiendo cómo empezar  
-tranquilo no debí preguntártelo-soltó Ángel empezándose a girar pero siendo detenido por la mano de Stiles que le agarraba su brazo  
-no…es solo que me cuesta un poco…-dijo Stiles apresurado  
-está bien aun así no debí de preguntar-  
Stiles suspiro mientras cogía un poco de aire para tranquilizarse y hablar con sinceridad  
-si me gusta, pero no porque sea un hombre lobo yo me enamore del Derek Hale al que utilizaron y engañaron asiendo que toda su familia fuera asesinada-dijo Stiles con sinceridad  
-no entiendo que quieres decir con eso-respondió Ángel  
-me refiero a que su parte humana fue de la que yo me enamore y si admito que muchas veces me atrae su parte de lobo pero no fue eso por lo que me sentí atraído por el… ¿me entiendes?-  
Ángel asintió con la cabeza comprendió lo que Stiles le había dicho  
-¿alguna vez le dijiste lo que sentías por él?-soltó Ángel  
-no, yo sabía muy bien que él nunca se fijaría en mi-soltó Stiles agachando un poco la cabeza evitando así la mirada de Ángel  
-es una lástima, porque no fuese capaz de ver lo que yo veo-  
-¿y que ves?-dijo Stiles alzando la cabeza mientras las lagrimas inundaban sus mejillas  
-veo que eres una persona como ninguna otra y que cualquier persona se sentiría honrado con que pasases su vida junto a él-dijo Ángel sinceramente mientras le limpiaba las lagrimas de su hermoso rostro  
Stiles lo miro a los ojos sintiendo como su mirada le quitaba todo el dolor que sentía ahora mismo mientras poco a poco se iba acercando  
Ángel se acerco muy lentamente hasta posar sus labios sobre los suyos en un ligero roce antes de separarse de nuevo  
-será mejor seguir… ¿no crees?-le dijo Ángel dedicándole un linda sonrisa  
Stiles sintió latir su corazón con fuerza mientras asentía con la cabeza  
Ángel se giro mientras le cogía de la mano y ambos caminaban hacia la salida en silencio. Cuando llegaron a las escaleras de uno de los pozos ambos salieron destapando la salida dando a un callejón bastante lúgubre y que olía a rata mojada  
-esto apesta-dijo Stiles tapándose la nariz con una mano mirando todo a su alrededor  
-ya…bienvenido a Los Ángeles- soltó Ángel  
Stiles vio como el callejón era un poco estrecho pero que venía muy bien porque así no daba la luz del día y así no dañaba a Ángel, todo olía bastante mal pero eso le pareció lo de menos ya que sus sentidos solo estaban en lo que parecía una puerta bastante mohosa y un poco vieja  
-es aquí-dijo Ángel caminando seguido de Stiles  
-¿aquí?-dijo Stiles viendo como en la parte de arriba estaba clavado lo que parecía ser la cabeza disecada de una cabra bastante vieja por su aspecto  
-sí, entremos-dijo Ángel acercando su mano al pomo pero siendo repelido   
-mierda-mascullo  
-¿qué pasa?-pregunto Stiles viendo como no hacía nada por abrir la puerta   
-no puedo entrar a menos que sea invitado-soltó Ángel cansado de que siempre le pasase lo mismo   
-¿enserio?...venga ya Ángel déjate de tonterías-dijo Stiles no queriendo bromas en este momento  
-no es una broma, los vampiros no podemos entrar en las casas si no somos invitados-soltó Ángel girándose mirándolo serio  
-vale, vale, te creo pero joder quita esa cara que das miedo-dijo Stiles alzando las manos  
Ángel suspiro al mismo tiempo que Stiles pasaba por su lado y agarraba el pomo de la puerta  
-¿Qué haces?-  
-¿tú qué crees?, pues entrar-dijo como si fuera obvio  
-de eso nada acaso no ves las marcas-le dijo señalando a los dibujos que había en la puerta  
-¿qué les pasa?, ¿están enfadadas por que nos la e mirado?-pregunto Stiles sin saber a qué se refería  
Ángel suspiro negando con la cabeza por las ocurrencias de Stiles   
-son runas y lengua de demonio, sea el que sea lo que hay ahí dentro no es del todo normal-Stiles lo miro por unos instantes antes de girar el pomo de la puerta y empujarla dejando que se abriese totalmente  
Tanto Stiles como Ángel vieron como la estancia estaba repleta de estanterías con un montón de objetos en los cuales muchos de ellos estaban llenos de frascos y algunos que otros estaban en cajas de maderas de diferentes tamaños, al final del todo había un recibidor y detrás suyo había una chica bastante joven de aspecto asiático con el pelo completamente blanco como la nieve y de piel tersa con un tatuaje parecido a un dragón en un lado de su cara.  
-bienvenidos-dijo la mujer sin moverse del sitio   
-¿podemos pasar?-dijo Stiles esperando que cállese en la trampa  
-tu si…el vampiro no-soltó la mujer sonriéndoles  
Tanto Ángel como él se sorprendieron por las palabras de la mujer  
-si es así no pienso entrar en un lugar sin el-dijo Stiles bastante serio manteniéndose en su sitio  
La mujer asiática se rió un poco por lo inteligente que era el chico  
-…un momento-dijo antes de agacharse un momento y salir de nuevo dejando sobre la mesa lo que parecía una daga con el forro de color negro como el carbón   
-muy bien podéis pasar-comento ella  
-genial-dijo Stiles dispuesto a avanzar pero siendo parado por el brazo de Ángel  
-¿Qué pasa?-dijo Stiles sin saber que sucedía ahora  
-no entres, esa daga de ahí esta bañada en sangre de muerto viviente-dijo Ángel  
-¿y qué pasa con eso?-  
-que si le clavo esto a tu amigo lo paralizara el tiempo suficiente como para poder mataros a los dos-le contesto la asiática por el  
Stiles la miro retrocediendo unos pasos hasta pegarse a Ángel quien lo puso detrás de el  
-tranquilos, es solo una medida de protección, no os are nada si tu amigo el vampiro no hace ningún movimiento en falso-hablo ella tranquilamente  
-solo hemos venido a comprar nada mas-dijo Stiles   
-muy bien, coged lo que necesitéis -sonrió ella  
Ángel se adentro con cautela mientras Stiles lo seguía bien de cerca llegando hasta la mitad del solar  
-¿ves lo que estamos buscando?-pregunto Ángel manteniendo la vista fija en la asiática atento a sus movimientos  
Stiles miro por todas las estanterías buscando lo que quería hasta encontrar en una vidriera lo que parecía ser las ramas de acónito pero un poco diferente a los que él la había visto  
Stiles se acerco un poco para poderlas ver mejor  
-¿esto es acónito?- dijo sin preguntar a nadie  
-sí, pero es un poco más fuerte que el acónito normal-le contesto la asiática que lo había oído perfectamente  
-¿a qué se refiere?-  
-digamos que el acónito normal mataría a un hombre lobo en unas horas o un día depende del tiempo q este expuesto y este si se le llega a dar en demasiada cantidad lo podría matar al instante, pero me imagino que eso ya lo sabes-le dijo ella  
-¿Qué quiere decir?-pregunto Ángel  
-puede que no lo hayas notado ya que el olor esta casi extinto pero apesta a acónito y hombre lobo, me apuesto lo que sea a que es el compañero de uno de ellos o está en una manada-le dijo ella mirándole con picardía mientras sonreía  
-y por lo visto usted es demasiado inteligente para ser una persona normal ya que por su aspecto parece una muchacha de casi veinte años-le espeto   
La mujer asiática dejo de sonreír por un instante pero lo suficiente para ellos dos  
-veo que tenían a alguien muy valioso por lo visto-dijo ella con voz neutra-oye chico ¿te gustaría trabajar para mí?, me vendría muy bien un ayudante-dijo ella  
-ni hablar-vocifero Ángel  
-no te lo preguntaba a ti sino a él-le cortó ella  
Stiles abrió la vidriera cogiendo una rama de acónito para luego llevarla hasta el recibidor  
-muchas gracias por su oferta, pero no me fío de usted-le dijo Stiles claramente  
-y haces bien, pero una cosa es lo que yo sea y la otra es mi negocio-dijo ella mirándolo fijamente-te daré la ceniza de montaña y el acónito gratis si decides pensártelo-  
-¿cómo sabe que quería Mountain ash?-dijo el ya que no recordaba habérselo dicho en ningún momento  
-veo muchas cosas, entonces ¿aceptas?-  
-Stiles no-dijo Ángel  
-vale me lo pensare pero le prometo nada-le contesto el  
La mujer asiática asintió con la cabeza mientras sacaba una bolsa en la que ya tenía un frasco de de la ceniza junto con la rama y se la entregaba a Stiles  
-aquí tienes-dijo ofreciéndole la bolsa junto con una tarjeta  
-por si necesitas algo, no dudes en llamarme- dijo la mujer con una sonrisa haciendo que Stiles se cohibiese un poco  
Stiles retrocedió hasta llegar a Ángel sin querer darle la espalda a la mujer  
-¿estás bien?, ¿te ha hecho algo?-pregunto Ángel trasformado sin darse cuenta  
-no tranquilo todo está bien-contesto Stiles viendo como Ángel volvía a su forma humana  
-vámonos de aquí-dijo empujando a Stiles delante de el  
-por cierto…-dijo asiendo que ambos se volteasen casi a la salida-no te acostumbres a el vampiro muy pronto será reclamado por la manada a la que pertenece-dijo ella tranquilamente  
Ángel miro a la mujer con desagrado antes de salir por la puerta junto con Stiles quien se quedo pensativo por las palabras de esa mujer queriendo saber a qué se refería  
Los dos hicieron el camino el silencio volviendo tras sus pasos cada uno con sus propios pensamientos hasta que Stiles pensó en cortar ese silencio tan abrumador  
-no debemos por qué preocuparnos seguro que solo lo dijo para hacernos sentir mal-dijo Stiles viendo como Ángel no decía nada  
-¿Ángel?-dijo Stiles agarrándolo del brazo  
-¿solo dime una cosa?-dijo Ángel en un susurro  
-si claro, lo que sea- soltó Stiles  
Ángel se paró en seco y se quedo mirando fijamente hacia Stiles viendo como este le devolvía la mirada asiendo que Ángel cogiese aire antes de soltar la pregunta que le daba vueltas en la cabeza-¿Derek es tu compañero?-


	7. VII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> muchas gracias a todos los que me habéis escrito un comentario en verdad me siento muy afortunado por tener todo vuestro apoyo y comprensión en verdad no se como agradeceros todo esto  
> e de deciros dos buenas noticias y una mala:  
> la mala es que el fic de dos Derek se parara por problemas con mi pc y puesto que no dispongo de el  
> y las dos buenas son es que una de ellas el día tan esperado esta por llegar y en mi próxima actualización agarraos por que vienes sorpresas jajajaja  
> ahora sin mas espero que os guste.

El silencio que se formo entre los dos era tan abrupto que lo único que oía eran como las gotas de agua de unas de las tuberías rotas caía lentamente al suelo haciendo del tiempo transcurrido en el que Stiles había permanecido en completo silencio.  
Stiles cogió aire varias veces intentando buscar de alguna manera posible encontrar las palabras que ahora mismo no le salían  
-sa-sabes…sabes…l-lo…-intento decir Stiles con mucho esfuerzo sin resultado alguno  
-he oído historias, muchas historias sobre la importancia de los compañeros para los hombres lobo-respondió Ángel mientras apretaba los puños con rabia  
-yo…yo…-balbuceo Stiles sorprendido mientras veía claramente la tensión en la cara de Ángel  
-solo dime… ¿eres su compañero?-soltó con la voz Ángel más aguda de lo que él pretendía que sonase  
Los ojos de Stiles se abrieron un poco mas mientras su boca permanecía abierta  
-…yo...yo…n-no lo soy-dijo tan bajo que casi pareció un susurro mientras se cruzaba de brazos  
Ángel alzo una ceja sorprendido un poco por su reacción  
-pero ¿quieres serlo…?-pregunto afirmando lo que sospechaba  
Stiles miro por unos instantes a Ángel antes de desviar la mirada hacia un lado  
-…no lo sé-respondió no sabiendo lo que quería realmente ahora mismo  
Ángel lo miro por unos instantes antes de asentir con la cabeza dispuesta a continuar con lo que estaban asiendo  
Stiles vio de refilón como Ángel asentía con la cabeza para luego voltearse en silenció  
-¿Ángel?-llamo Stiles aun parado en el sitio y con la vista fija en algún punto en concreto que no fuese la suya  
Ángel se volteo lo suficiente para que Stiles viese que lo estaba mirando y prestando atención  
-¿me odias?-dijo con la voz dolida sintiendo como le faltaba el aire con esas dos simples palabras  
Ángel lo miro con confusión por la pregunta  
El silenció que se instalo fue lo que Stiles intuyo como su respuesta haciendo qué todo su cuerpo sintiese un leve escalofrió mientras le empezaban a brotar las lagrimas en los ojos  
-nunca podría odiarte-dijo acercándose a él viendo como este lo miraba sorprendido  
-… ¿no?-  
-no…-le sonrió con dulzura acariciándole la mejilla-solo me siento un poco molesto porque alguien llegase a ti antes que yo-  
Stiles sonrió un poco mientras una lagrima de felicidad caía por su mejilla viendo como Ángel se la limpia con la misma mano que le había tocado la cara  
-bueno, será mejor continuar antes de que esos dos hagan una locura-dijo Ángel viendo como Stiles sonreía por su ocurrencia  
Los dos caminaron el resto del trayecto en silencio pero bastante cómodo para ambos ya que en ningún momento sintieron que tuvieran que romperlo  
Cuando llegaron de nuevo a la entrada que conducía a las alcantarillas del piso de Ángel ninguno de los dos se espero ver como Fred y Gunn estaban en posición de ataque apuntando a lo que parecía ser un intruso pero que Ángel y ellos conocían muy bien  
-un paso más y te disparo-le espeto Gunn cansado de la chulería de Spike  
-oh pero si el cazador tiene agallas y todo-dijo sonriéndole con sarcasmo  
Gunn le fue a contestar pero en ese mismo instante Ángel y Stiles hicieron acto de presencia  
-ya era hora, ¿que estabas haciendo?...eh tenido que lidiar con estos dos un buen rato-soltó Spike señalando a ambos  
-Spike-dijo Ángel con hastió  
-el mismo-contesto fijando su vista en Stiles-y a ¿quién tenemos aquí?, un dulce caramelo-soltó Spike relamiéndose los labios  
Stiles miro varias veces a su alrededor antes de darse cuenta que solo lo miraba a el  
-¿yo?-se señalo a si mismo bastante sorprendido  
-¿Qué quieres Spike?-soltó Ángel un poco molesto mientras le hacía señales a Gunn y a Fred de que bajasen las armas  
-vengo a que me des lo que me pertenece-soltó Spike caminado al fin libre  
Ángel mantuvo la vista fija en el atento a sus movimientos  
-no sé de qué me hablas-le espeto  
Spike le sonrió antes de acercarse un poco más a Stiles para verlo mejor  
-sabes a lo que me refiero, pero pensándolo mejor-dijo llevándose una mano a la barbilla haciéndose el pensativo-puedes darme a este lindo caramelo-le soltó Spike a Stiles guiñándole un ojo  
Stiles se ruborizo un poco por el piropo que le soltó Spike tan descaradamente  
-¿te refieres al trocito de pan?-pregunto Gunn un poco sorprendido  
-no es un trozo de pan, es más bien un dulce muy tentador-respondió Spike acercando su mano para tocarle pero siendo amonestado por Ángel al momento  
-no es nada, así que ni lo toques-le espeto mientras jalaba de Stiles para poner distancia entre ambos  
-oh, no te preocupes no me lo voy a comer de la manera que tú piensas- le dijo a Ángel  
-no te gustaría solo soy piel y huesos-le espeto Stiles desde detrás de Ángel mientras el gruñía un poco por seguirle el juego  
-tranquilo caramelito, no te preocupes por eso- soltó Spike  
-¡Spike!-llamo Ángel dándole un leve empujón cansado de todo eso  
-¡si quieres algo dilo sino lárgate!-chillo bastante molesto  
-tranquilo tigre que no te voy a quitar a tu presa-soltó Spike alzando las manos en rendición  
-esto es surrealista- dijo Fred sentándose en una silla cansada  
-entonces ¿que es lo que quieres?-le pregunto apretando los puños viendo la manera en como miraba a Stiles  
-si me das mi anillo me iré por donde he venido-dijo volviendo a mirar a Ángel  
-¿Qué anillo?-pregunto Stiles cadmiando hasta la cocina para dejar la bolsa con las cosas  
-aquí tu querido guardaespaldas se cree que me ha podido engañar-dijo mirando a Ángel serio  
Ángel apretó su mandíbula chirriando los dientes un poco cansado de los motes que le ponía Spike  
-¿a qué se refiere Ángel?-pregunto Stiles desde la cocina viendo como Gunn y Fred estaban atentos a la conversación  
-digamos que cuando estuviste envenenado ambos hicieron un trato, él le ayudaba a que te recuperases y Ángel a cambio le entregaba un anillo que es muy valioso para los vampiros-soltó Fred respondiendo a la duda de Stiles  
Stiles escucho la conversación muy atento y la vez sorprendido por lo que había llegado a hacer Ángel por el  
-pero vuestro querido jefe no cumplió su parte del trato-continuo Spike-será por que quería tener la oportunidad de ver la luz del sol junto con mi caramelito-soltó irónico Spike  
-no soy el “caramelito” de nadie y si él no te dio el anillo seguramente sería porque no lo utilizarías con buenos fines-contraataco Stiles mientras hacía comillas con los dedos  
Tanto Ángel como Spike se sorprendieron bastantes por la respuesta de Stiles pero sobre todo Spike  
-pero si me he reformado lo juro-dijo Spike levantado una mano mientras la otra se la llevaba al corazón  
-si claro y ahora nos dirás que rezas por tu alma todos los días-le soltó Stiles  
Spike lo miro con desdén unos instantes  
-hagamos un trato, ayúdanos a cazar a alguien y a cambio te daremos el anillo- dijo Stiles sorprendiendo a todos los presentes  
-Stiles-dijo Ángel viendo como este le guiñaba un ojo  
-lo prometes-pregunto Spike triunfante  
-por supuesto-dijo Stiles  
-bien entonces que debemos cazar-dijo Spike realmente emocionado por qué haría algo entretenido  
-un lobo-dijo Gunn-que se ha escondido da la casualidad en un nido de vampiros-  
-¿ellos, lo saben?- pregunto Stiles  
-según lo que nos han dicho ambos están en el mismo equipo-dijo Fred levantándose e yendo al armero  
-¿que estará tramando?-dijo Stiles sin pensar  
-preguntémosles-dijo Ángel a todos  
Todos se calzaron con armas mientras Stiles preparaba el acónito para embadurnar un par de flechas a su ballesta, cuando todos estuvieron listos salieron todos en dirección al coche de Gunn  
-muy bien entrad-dijo Gunn subiéndose con Fred de copiloto  
-yo me pido al lado del bomboncito- sugirió Spike mirando hacia Stiles  
-ni de coña-espeto Ángel  
-los dos basta, me sentare en el medio-dijo Stiles introduciéndose en la camioneta después de Spike seguido de Ángel quien cerró la puerta con hastió  
-eh, que la arregle el otro día-le espeto Gunn mientras arrancaba e salía del aparcamiento que estaba enfrente de donde vivía Ángel  
Tanto Fred como Gunn fueron hablándo de sus cosas intentando aliviar la tensión que había en la parte de atrás que se notaba bastante tenso  
-Spike, como vuelvas a rozarle la rodilla con la mano te arranco los dedos-soltó Ángel con la vista al frente pero atento a las caricias que le hacia Spike a Stiles y este intentaba evitar  
Stiles estaba un poco abrumado por como lo miraba Spike haciendo que se moviera un poco y la mano que tenía en su rodilla se resbalaba hasta caer encima de la de Ángel que estaba apoyada en el asiento  
-l-lo siento-dijo Stiles apartando la mano como si quemase con las mejillas un poco rojas  
-no pasa nada-dijo Ángel agarrándola de nuevo y volviéndola a poner sobre la suya sonriendo de lado un momento  
Tanto Spike como Gunn vieron lo que había pasado pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada al respecto  
El poco trayecto que quedaba fue un poco más en calma para alegría de Stiles quien ya no sabía cómo hacer para mantener la distancia con Spike. Cuando llegaron todos se quedaron mirando al edificio medio derruido que estaba precintado seguramente porque lo iban a derribar muy pronto  
-es aquí-dijo Gunn parando la camioneta justo enfrente del edificio  
Todos se bajaron del auto y en ese momento Spike aprovechó para mirarle el culo unos momentos a Stiles  
-¿qué te hace tanta gracia?-pregunto Ángel cuando vio lo sonriente que estaba  
-nada-dijo sin más sonriendo un poco mas  
Ángel lo miro por unos instantes con la frente fruncida  
-muy bien, no sabemos cuántos de esos habrá así que estad alerta-dijo Ángel  
Todos asintieron menos Spike quien bufo con hastió por tanta palabrería y poca acción  
Ángel fue el primero en entrar seguido de Spike quien miro de soslayo como Stiles iba en el centro entre Fred y Gunn, cuando todos estuvieron dentro vieron como todo estaba derruido y destrozado y apestaba bastante a humedad y seguramente a orina  
-qué asco-dijo Stiles cuando un poco de telaraña se le pego en la cara haciendo que pusiese una cara de asco mientras se la quitaba con ayuda de Fred  
-shhh-dijo Ángel a la dos parlanchinas que tenía ahí atrás que no dejaban de hacer ruido  
Todos se dispersaron un poco buscando algún rastro de los vampiros o del lobo pero ninguno hayo nada salvo Spike que encontró una puerta cerrada pero que parecía nueva para este lugar  
-aquí-dijo llamando a todos  
El grupo se acerco y fijo la vista en la puerta cerrada  
-es bastante extraño que lo único que no concuerde con este lugar sea esa puerta-dijo Stiles  
-creo que da hacia el sótano- soltó Ángel  
Ángel giro el pomo viendo como esta cedió haciendo fuerza dejando ver como había unas escaleras hacia debajo de metal  
-venga vamos-dijo muy bajo Ángel empezando a bajar seguidos de todos ellos  
Poco a poco bajaron uno tras otro asta abajo viendo como parecía ser una despensa y en el fondo había un par de camas y un sillón en donde había un montón de vampiros  
-¡maldito, dijiste que nos pagarías!-grito uno de ellos  
-y lo haré cuando encontremos a ese asesino-respondió el aludido  
Todos se asomaron un poco y vieron como había todo un grupo de vampiros enfrente de lo que parecía ser con el que estaba tratando  
-ahí están-dijo Spike  
El lobo oyó ruidos y supo que había alguien más  
-intrusos-grito haciendo que todos los vampiros se volteasen hacia ellos trasformados  
-¿qué hacemos?-dijo Stiles asustado  
-corred, son demasiados-dijo Ángel jalando de Stiles seguido de los demás mientras Gunn se paraba en lo alto y disparaba con su ballesta a uno que estaba por alcanzarles matándolo en el acto  
-Gunn, ven aquí- llamo Fred haciendo que Gunn se girase y pasara la puerta para atrancarla  
-¿Qué hacemos?, no llegaremos muy lejos-dijo Fred  
-les aremos frente-soltó Spike sonriendo maquiavélicamente  
-preparaos- dijo Ángel desenvainando su espada y apuntando con ella hacia la puerta  
Todos se pusieron en línea recta en posición de ataque al mismo momento que la puerta caía y de ella salían todos los vampiros  
Ángel y Spike corrieron hacia ellos degollando a unos con las espadas seguidos de Gunn quien le clavo el hacha a otro en la sien mientras Stiles y Fred apuntaban con las ballestas a los que intentaban rodearles  
Ángel rodo por el suelo cortándole la pierna a uno y propinándole una patada a otro quien le había conseguido aruñar solo la camisa por el pecho mientras Spike le clavaba la espada a otro con toda la boca abierta atravesándolo por completo  
-maldito hijo de….-soltó Gunn quien tenía uno encima intentándolo morder pero él lo tenía sujeto por el cuello  
-no te muevas- grito Fred mientras apuntaba al vampiro que tenía su novio encima  
-como si pudiera-le espeto el  
-aquí hijo de puta-dijo Fred haciendo que el vampiro la mirase y le lanzase una flecha atravesándole la cabeza  
Fred estaba tan concentrada que no vio como uno se le acercaba por la espalda velozmente poniendo sus manos casi encima de ella pero siendo evaporado al instante por la flecha que le lanzo Stiles atravesándole el corazón desde la espalda  
Fred se giro al momento que el vampiro desaparecía  
-gracias-dijo viendo como Stiles le sonrió  
Todos lucharon con buena destreza pero les superaban en número  
-joder, ¿qué asemos?-soltó Spike degollando a uno que venía de frente  
-debemos escapar-grito Ángel alzando la espada y clavándosela a una que tenia por detrás para luego jalar y clavársela a otro que tenía delante  
-vamos-dijo Stiles apuntado a uno pero fallando y clavándosela en el hombro-mierda-mascullo  
Todos corrieron en retirada siendo perseguidos por los vampiros que quedaban  
-no dejéis que escape- vocifero el lobo  
Todos salieron del recinto seguidos por todos los vampiros  
-dispersaos-soltó Ángel cogiendo a Stiles de la mano y metiéndose con el por un callejón  
Fred y Gunn siguieron corriendo junto con Spike siendo perseguidos por unos cuantos  
Ángel corrió con todas sus fuerzas mientras jalaba de Stiles girando en un cruce  
-¿lo hemos despistado?-dijo Stiles cuando se atrevió a mirar a ver si los seguían  
-no lo sé-contesto Ángel viendo que fue a parar a un callejón un poco oscuro pero donde había gente dispersada marreándose y metiéndose mano  
-oh no- dijo Stiles cuando vio como un grupo se acercaba sin estar trasformado muy parecido al que los seguían  
-mierda-mascullo Ángel mirando en todas las direcciones buscando donde esconderse mientras se pegaba un poco a la pared  
-rápido bésame- soltó Stiles apurado  
-¿Qué?-dijo Ángel girándose para mirarlo con los ojos abiertos  
Stiles no contesto ya que puso sus manos alrededor del cuello de Ángel y jalo de él besándolo de manera salvaje mientras bajaba una de sus manos y agarra la de Ángel para que la llevase a sus nalgas  
Ángel no pudo actuar ya que aun no se creía que tuviese la lengua de Stiles jugando con la suya sin ser el consiente  
Los vampiros pasaron por su lado y lo miraron un momento hasta seguir con su camino  
Stiles se separo de Ángel posando sus manos sobre su pecho  
-¿se lo habrán creído?-pregunto mirando por donde habían desparecido  
-desde luego que yo si-respondió Ángel  
-¿qué?-  
-nada…no eh dicho nada-soltó un poco ruborizado  
Stiles vio la posición que tenían y sus ojos se fijaron en cómo sus manos estaban posadas sobre el pecho de Ángel  
Ambos se miraron a los ojos fijamente sintiendo como su corazón se aceleraba por la cercanía  
-…Ángel-dijo Stiles acercándose a él muy lentamente mientras miraba sus labios  
-… ¿sí?-respondió el mientras se acercaba y ponía una mano sobre la suya  
Los dos se acercaron poco a poco casi rozándose los labios  
-yo…yo…-  
El móvil de Ángel empezó a sonar haciendo que los dos se separasen de golpe mientras Ángel lo cogía con molestia  
-¿sí?-dijo con la voz ronca  
-Ángel, ¿eres tú?-dijo Fred con la voz preocupada  
Ángel suspiro sabiendo que no debía enfadarse con ellos  
-si soy yo ¿qué pasa?-pregunto  
-hola Ángel-respondió una voz más ronca y seca  
Ángel miro hacia Stiles frunciendo el ceño  
-¿quién eres?-pregunto llamando la atención de Stiles  
-eso es irrelevante lo que deberías preguntar es como están tus amigos-le contesto  
-si les tocas un pelo…-empezó  
-eso dependerá de ti, ven a nuestra guarida si no quieres que les pase nada-le soltó y colgó  
Ángel miro el móvil viendo como este le había colgado  
-¿quién era?, ¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Stiles queriendo saber  
-los han cogido, tengo que ir-dijo Ángel serio  
Stiles asintió con la cabeza  
-bien vamos, antes de que cambie de idea-dijo Stiles empezando a andar pero siendo detenido por Ángel  
-no Stiles, iré yo solo-  
Stiles se giro para mirarlo  
-¿Qué?-soltó incrédulo  
-ya me has oído, tu no vas-dijo Ángel desviando la mirada  
-pero ¿Por qué?, quizás si vamos los dos tengamos una posibilidad, deja que piense como…-dijo Stiles a toda carrera  
-¡Stiles!-soltó Ángel cortándolo  
-si te llevo conmigo te pondré en peligro-dijo volviéndolo a mirar con los ojos dolidos-si algo te llega a suceder…yo…yo no…yo no…-  
Stiles se acerco a él y le beso lento y pausadamente dejando asombrado a Ángel quien abrió los ojos de par en par  
-no te preocupes, ve y haz lo que tengas que hacer yo esperare a tu vuelta-dijo cuando se separo dedicándole una sonrisa  
Ángel lo miro antes de jalar de él y besarlo con vehemencia  
-dios…prométeme… que no te moverás de allí…prométemelo-dijo mientras lo besaba  
Stiles solo sonrió y respondió a sus besos mientras sentía las caricias que le hacia  
Ángel sonrió antes de propinarle un último beso deseando sentir sus labios juntos con los suyos para luego separarse con calma  
-ten cuidado, ¿quieres?-dijo Stiles  
-volveré, ahora tengo una razón para hacerlo-dijo sonriendo y echando a correr  
Las calles se le hicieron eternas pero eso no lo desanimo a parar de correr sabiendo que cada minuto contaba para sus amigos. Todo su cuerpo le pedía a gritos parar a descansar unos minutos pero eso fue algo que ni lo pensó por un instante ya que podía perder a los dos mejores amigos que había tenido en toda su vida  
La entrada al edificio estaba abierta sabiendo que eso significaba que era una trampa pero no izo el ademan de irse, muy despacio entro por el umbral atento a algún movimiento mientras caminaba con pasos firmes a las escaleras del sótano  
Muy concentrado descendió las escaleras desenvainando la espada mientras cambiaba a su forma vampírica antes de llegar al último peldaño viendo como Fred y Gunn estaban amordazados en dos sillas detrás del hombre lobo  
-bienvenido, ¿dónde está tu querido acompañante?-soltó Max que lo había olido desde la distancia  
-el no tiene nada que ver-respondió Ángel caminado con cautela hacia el  
-bien pues no lo necesito-dijo asiéndose un lado queriendo que viese a sus amigos  
Los ojos de Ángel relucieron un poco al sentir la angustia de sus amigos tan de cerca y no poder hacer nada  
-tus amigos son muy leales, no ah querido decirme en donde se encuentra- soltó el lobo pasando una de sus garras por la mejilla de Fred  
-¿quién?-pregunto no creyendo que fuese uno de la manada de Stiles  
-no te hagas el tonto se perfectamente que conoces a Spike-dijo el lobo con la voz más ronca al decir su nombre mientras clavaba las garras un poco  
Gunn grito con todas sus fuerzas intentando soltarse del amarre sin llegar a hacer nada  
-no sé donde se encuentra-respondió dando un paso más hacia ellos  
-¡no mientas!, ese maldito los dejo tirados, crees que no me importa matar a dos de sus amigos-dijo dejando relucir sus ojos de azul  
-no somos sus amigos, solo estaba con nosotros por un estúpido anillo-le espeto Ángel apretando el mango de la espada por la furia contenida  
El lobo lo miro con desagrado  
-te refieres a este anillo-le espeto lanzándole la copia del anillo que le había dado Ángel a Spike- crees que soy idiota, si fuera importante ya habría venido a por él-soltó separándose de Fred y encarando a Ángel  
-¿por qué quieres a Spike?-pregunto Ángel mientras se agachaba y cogía el anillo que le habían lanzado  
-¡por que es un maldito asesino!-vocifero el lobo-sufrirá como yo he sufrido-soltó el lobo transformándose por completo  
Ángel se puso en posición y se dispuso a correr hacia el pero una flecha cayo clavándose en el suelo parando a los dos en el acto.  
Ambos se giraron en dirección a las escaleras y vieron como Stiles bajaba apuntando con la ballesta al lobo  
Ángel palideció cuando vio a Stiles bajar de tal manera que hasta volvió a su forma humana  
-Stiles, ¿que haces aquí?-pregunto sintiendo como los nervios se apoderaban de el  
Stiles lo miro un breve instante antes de seguir andando  
-¿hueles eso? esta bañado en acónito, si te mueves un milímetro descargare todo el cargador en tu cuerpo-soltó Stiles bastante serio  
El lobo sintió como el olor del acónito entraba por sus fosas nasales junto con otro olor bastante familiar asiendo fruncir el ceño  
-eso es, también es Mountain ash e sellado todas las salidas de este edificio-continuo hablando mientras seguía dirigiéndose hacia el  
El lobo gruño retrocediendo un poco  
-nosotros no tenemos a Spike a sí que si le buscas lárgate y déjanos en paz-soltó poniéndose delante de Ángel quien se acerco a él con cautela  
-o si no ¿qué?- le espeto  
Stiles sonrió triunfante  
-o si no abriré la válvula manual y dejare que te bañes en acónito-le espeto  
El lobo lo miro expectante durante unos segundos  
-estas mintiendo –soltó  
-puede ser…de verdad quieres arriesgarte-dijo llevando el dedo al gatillo de la ballesta  
Max gruño con molestia hacia Stiles pero este ni se inmuto para su asombro  
-está bien, me rindo- le espeto con desagrado  
Ángel se sorprendió un poco por su respuesta  
-hay una ventana de la segunda planta por donde puedes escapar, ahora vete-le espeto con la mirada seria sin dejar de apuntarle  
El lobo gruño antes de pasar por su lado manteniendo su vista en ellos para luego subir las escaleras y desaparecer por el umbral de la puerta  
Stiles respiro aliviado dejándose caer al suelo temblándole las rodillas sabiendo que no hubiese aguantado mucho más tiempo  
Ángel libero a Fred y a Gunn quienes se abrazaron con desespero  
-gracias Stiles-dijo Fred mientras abrazaba y besaba a Gunn  
Stiles les respondió con una sonrisa antes de ver como Ángel se acercaba serio  
-se que estas enfadado y deberías pero no podía quedarme de brazos cruzados, que querías que me sentara y…-  
Stiles termino con su parrafada de palabras por que fue acallado por Ángel que lo besaba con desespero  
-no vuelvas a hacer eso-dijo separándose un momento para volverlo a besar  
Stiles sonrió un poco dejándose besar pensando en que tal vez estaba bien para variar ser el héroe por una vez si así era como se le agradecía el favor.


	8. VIII (parte 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> siento mucho pero muchísimo la tardanza en verdad no tengo disculpas pero no e podido ponerme a escribir ya que entre que estudio por la mañana y trabajo toda la tarde asta la noche no e tenido tiempo para mi, así que sacrificado estar toda la noche despierto para poder subir este capitulo..en verdad se que no es escusa pero no me a quedado mas remedio de ponerme a trabajar para ayudar a pagar el piso a mi colega ya que soy una boca mas, también e de daros las gracias a todos los que me escribís y os preocupáis por y me dais vuestro apoyo en verdad no se que hubiese echo sin vuestro apoyo aunque no lo creáis esta situación me afecta mas de lo que os imagináis y no es fácil para mi...  
> bueno siento daros la charla disculpadme me e puesto un poco sentimental os pido disculpas  
> PD: e leído mensajes sobre cuando actualizare sobre mi otro fic y e de deciros que este estará en pausa debido a que no puedo acceder a los capítulos de mi ordenador pido muchas disculpas por que se que eso no es escusa así que os prometo que os compensare como sea lo juro.  
> si queréis poneros en situación poner la canción de fondo cuando empiece la canción si queréis: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NdW-7FW4PiQ  
> espero que disfrutéis de este capitulo.

Una ligera melodía se oía por todo el lugar mientras los rayos de luz cruzaban la ventana haciendo que su piel luciera aún más hermosa de lo que le pareció a simple vista, sus ojos se clavaron en su cuerpo viendo como este lucia los rayos del sol como si fueran una segunda piel haciendo que Ángel esbozase una sonrisa de felicidad por tener tan buena visión al despertar, muy lentamente se acerca hasta su cintura para dejar posado ahí un leve beso asiendo que todo el cuerpo de Stiles vibrase de una forma muy hermosa.  
-jejeje...me haces cosquillas con la barba-respondió un adormecido Stiles aun con los ojos cerrados  
-lo siento, no pretendía despertarte-respondió Ángel sonriendo mientras volvía a posicionarse como estuvo en un principio  
Stiles abrió los ojos para ver como Ángel lo miraba con cariño y este sonreía por solo ver su sonrisa  
-buenos días-soltó Ángel acercándose un poco más mientras veía como Stiles hacia lo mismo  
-buenos días-esbozo Stiles para luego darle un efímero beso que hizo sonreír a los dos en el acto  
Ambos se estuvieron mirando en silencio hasta que en unos instantes oyeron como terminaba el anuncio de la radio que tenía Ángel en la mesilla que también servía como despertador  
-muy buenos días queridos oyentes, aquí os dejo una canción que nos ha pedido un fans nuestro...-dijo el hombre de la radio  
Stiles alzo una ceja prestando atención viendo como Ángel sonreía pícaramente  
Las primeras notas de la canción Enrique Iglesias Loco Ft Romeo Santos empezaron a sonar

_Te pido de rodillas_

_luna no te vallas_

_alúmbrale la noche,_

_a ese corazón,_

_desilusionado_

_a veces maltratado_

-Ángel, que...-dijo Stiles sonriendo pero fue callado por un dedo de este sobre sus labios

_no te perdonare_

_si me dejas solo_

_con los sentimientos_

_que pasan como el viento_

_lo revuelven todo_

_y me vuelven loco_

Ángel aparto el dedo de sus labios mientras se pasaba la lengua por los suyos antes de cantar a dúo su estrofa favorita

_loco_

_por besar tus labios_

_sin que quede nada_

_por dentro de mí_

_diciéndotelo todo_

Ángel sonrió mientras le rozaba la mejilla a Stiles con su mano y continúo

_yo_

_no te perdonare_

_si me dejas por_

_dentro con ese dolor_

_no te perdonare_

_si me vuelves loco_

_si me vuelves loco_

Stiles sonrió llevando una mano suya para ponerla encima de la de Ángel impidiendo que así la quitase

_ay ay ay ay..._

_Te pido de rodillas_

_uno y mil perdones_

_que al llegar la aurora_

_no me digas adiós_

_no dejes ir el llanto_

_de tantas canciones_

_de una luna rota_

Stiles le dedico una hermosa mirada antes de repetir una parte de la estrofa

_como una guitarra_

_por tantas promesas_

_que se van volando_

_que me vuelven loco_

_ay ay ay ay..._

_loco_

_por besar tus labios_

_sin que quede nada_

_por dentro de mí_

_diciéndotelo todo_

Ángel esbozo una sonrisa antes de continuar

_yo_

_no te perdonare_

_(no te perdonare)_

_si me dejas por_

_dentro con ese dolor_

_no te perdonare_

_si me vuelves loco_

Los dos se miraron con la vista fija el uno en el otro unos instantes antes de terminar de acercarse y devorarse la boca con pasión y gula

_y es que estoy loco_

_por besar tus labios_

_sin que quede nada_

_por dentro de mí_

_diciéndotelo todo_

_yo_

_no te perdonare_

_(no te perdonare)_

_si me dejas por_

_dentro con ese dolor_

_no te perdonare_

_si me vuelves loco_

_te pido de rodillas_

_luna no te vayas..._

Ambos se separaron exhaustos y jadeantes recobrando así un poco el aire antes de abrazarse sintiéndose el uno al otro junto con las últimas notas de la canción  
Cuando se separaron ambos estuvieron así de abrazados mientras se miraban fijamente sin poder apartar la vista  
-creo…creo que deberíamos levantarnos-soltó Stiles aun con la vista fija en Ángel  
-solo unos minutos más- fue lo único que respondió Ángel  
Stiles sonrió y permaneció así todo el tiempo que quiso Ángel hasta que oyó como el ascensor empezaba a subir asiéndoles que ambos soltasen un suspiro  
-bueno, creo que ya es hora-soltó Stiles un poco indignado  
Ángel le dio un beso efímero en la frente antes de separarse de el para levantarse intentando que no se notase mucho la gran erección que tenía en sus bóxer  
Stiles se alzó un poco viendo como Ángel iba al baño mientras mantenía la vista fija en el trasero de este sin percatarse de la gran erección que tenía hasta que se dejó caer de nuevo en la cama mientras sentía como su corazón latía desbocado sin olvidar como también cierta parte de su cuerpo también estaba contenta esa mañana  
Justo en ese mismo instante el ascensor se paró dejando ver como un Gunn y una Fred corrían la puerta del ascensor bastantes serios  
-¿Ángel?-llamo Fred empezando a caminar a la cocina seguido de su novio  
-voy-contesto Ángel desde donde estaba  
Stiles los miro desde la cama sin atreverse a salir aun con la erección que tenia  
-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto viendo sus caras  
-ha surgido algo…-soltó Fred muy seria  
-¿Qué a pasado?-dijo Ángel apareciendo ya vestido mientras dejaba una de sus camisas en la cama para Stiles  
-Ángel…yo…-empezó Fred callándose en el acto  
Stiles los miraba mientras se ponía la camisa de Ángel que le quedaba muy grande pero que le tapaba lo justo hasta los muslos mientras salía de la cama  
-creo que será mejor que te sientes-dijo Gunn a Ángel  
-¿Qué a sucedido?-soltó Ángel empezándose a preocupar viendo las caras de sus amigos  
-la…la s-señora Menfis…-dijo Fred con los ojos cerrados  
Ángel palideció cuando oyó ese nombre dejándose caer en la silla de golpe  
-¿Quién es?...-dijo Stiles viendo la reacción de Ángel preocupándose por el  
-hace tiempo tuvimos un caso donde un vampiro estaba asesinado a un montón de personas...-dijo Fred cayendo ella también derrumbada en la silla por los recuerdos que le venían a la cabeza  
-no…-  
-cuando dimos con él estaba atacando a una pareja de ancianos llamados los Menfis…el hombre yacía muerto mientras la pobre mujer estaba a punto de ser atacada por el-dijo Gunn  
-cuando Ángel lucho contra él, no tuvo más opción que transformarse para matarlo y cuando la señora Menfis lo vio…-continuo Fred mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas  
-…de la impresión le provoque un ataque al corazón-dijo Ángel quien mantenía la cabeza agachada  
-Ángel se pasó todos esos días sin despegarse de su lado sintiéndose culpable-retomo la conversación Gunn bastante apenado por el tono que usaba  
-pero él...-empezó a decir Stiles  
-lo sabemos y el también pero aun así se sentía culpable…-dijo Gunn-…cuando la señora Menfis se recuperó no recordaba nada de lo sucedido o eso creíamos-  
Stiles lo miro sin entender a que se refería  
-cuando le contamos sobre el fallecimiento de su marido ella no pregunto absolutamente nada como si no recordase nada y creímos que fue por el shock que había recibido -  
Stiles asintió con la cabeza sabiendo que era lo más normal en esos casos  
-¿pero no fue así verdad?-pregunto  
Ambos asintieron con la cabeza mientras Ángel permanecía aun en sus pensamientos  
-estuvimos un tiempo observándola a ver si había algún cambio e incluso Ángel le hizo alguna que otra visita-siguió hablando Gunn  
Stiles giro hacia él y vio como este hundía un poco más la cabeza a cada palabra  
-ella…-soltó Ángel en un susurro haciendo que todos lo mirasen-ella…un día me conto que había recordado todo lo sucedido y que me daba las gracias por haberla salvado a ella y vengado a su marido-dijo Ángel recordando la conversación que tuvo con ella-...ella sabía lo que era y no odiaba por eso-termino por decir  
Stiles se acercó y le abrazo por la espalda consolándolo como se merecía  
-¿quién lo hizo?-soltó con la voz ronca por la furia  
-no lo sabemos, solo sabemos que fue en donde trabajaba-dijo Fred  
Ángel asintió dejando caer la cabeza hacia abajo de nuevo  
-chicos, ¿nos podéis dejar un momento?-dijo Stiles  
-claro, los esperamos arriba-soltó Gunn abrazando a Fred y caminando con ella hacia el ascensor  
Stiles mantuvo la vista en ellos hasta que los vio desaparecer para fijarse en Ángel  
-ey-dijo Stiles acariciándole el pelo  
-ella no se merecía esto, no se lo merecía Stiles- soltó Ángel molesto consigo mismo  
-Ángel tú no tienes la culpa-dijo Stiles sabiendo lo que le sucedía  
-no debí dejar que le pasase nada- soltó reprochándoselo así mismo  
Stiles lo rodeo hasta ponerse delante de él y le cogió de la barbilla para alzar su cabeza y que lo mirase  
-tú no tienes la culpa de nada, ¿vale?-le dijo serio  
Ángel lo miro por unos instantes antes de ver como Stiles lo abrazaba  
-encontraremos a quien lo hizo, ¿de acuerdo?-soltó viendo como Ángel asentía y dejaba caer su cabeza sobre su hombro  
Ángel respiro profundamente el aroma de Stiles dejando que eso lo tranquilase un poco  
-gracias-dijo Ángel separándose mientras se levantaba  
-¿Por qué?-pregunto Stiles sin comprender por qué le daba las gracias  
-por aparecer en mi vida-le dijo dedicándole una sonrisa viendo como Stiles enrojecía un poco haciendo que se le levantase un poco el animo  
Stiles asintió con la cabeza antes de girarse para irse a cambiar mientras Ángel subía a donde estaba Fred y Gunn para saber un poco más los detalles  
Al cabo de un rato Stiles subió en el ascensor viendo como los tres hablaban un poco más tranquilos  
-¿Qué han dicho sobre…?-pregunto Ángel sin poder terminar esa frase  
-no saben que o que la ha matado, cuando encontraron su cuerpo estaba…seca-dijo Gunn  
-¿Cómo que seca?-soltó Stiles abriendo la puerta del ascensor  
-era como si algo le hubiese absorbido todo el agua de su cuerpo-dijo Fred repitiendo las mismas palabras de unos de los forenses con los que pudo hablar  
-eso no es normal-dijo Stiles  
-nada aquí en Los Ángeles es normal trocito de pan-le respondió irónico Gunn  
-no me llames así-le soltó Stiles un poco molesto pero realmente alegre porque ya hicieran bromas de nuevo  
-acaso prefieres que te llame “caramelito”-le soltó mientras hacía señas con las manos  
Tanto Stiles como Ángel sintieron un leve escalofrió por su cuerpo con esa simple palabra  
-preferiría que lo llamases por su nombre-soltó Ángel molesto por hacerle recordar a Spike  
-Ángel eso no sucederá, créeme-le soltó  
Ambos se mantuvieron la mirada hasta que Stiles se cansó de tanta boberías sobre todo si eran sobre el  
-bueno, vamos Fred dejemos aquí a cabeza hueca uno y cabeza hueca dos-dijo señalando a ambos  
Fred soltó una sonrisa antes de agarrarse del brazo de Stiles y salir de la estancia con el  
-como que cabeza hueca-soltó Gunn viendo como ambos se reían de ellos  
Ambos se miraron pensando en que ambos no se creían para nada unas cabezas de chorlito antes de apartar la vista y seguirlos  
Los cuatro salieron mientras todos no dejaban de ver como Ángel salía a la luz del sol y esta no le hacía nada  
-¿estás seguro que esa cosa es fiable?-dijo Gunn señalando al anillo de Ángel  
-sí, mientras no me lo quite no pasara nada-dijo mirando a todo su cuerpo sintiéndose extraño por no ser quemado por la luz del sol  
-la verdad que es efectivo-dijo Fred abriendo la puerta del copiloto  
-sí, solo espero no acostumbrarme-dijo Ángel subiéndose en la parte de atrás seguido de Stiles  
Ninguno dijo nada al respecto pero Stiles sí que se sintió tentado a preguntar pero prefirió no hacerlo ya habría ocasión para hablar sobre ese tema ya que no pensaba irse a ningún lado  
Todos se mantuvieron en silencio por respeto a la señora Menfis como si les estuvieran haciendo un minuto de silencio mientras Stiles sentía como su móvil empezaba a vibrar de nuevo aunque esta vez era más seguido que las otras veces  
-tendrás que cogérselo algún día-dijo Ángel sacándolo de sus pensamientos  
-¿Qué?-soltó mirándolo de reojo  
-si te llaman tanto es porque están preocupados por ti-le dijo Ángel  
-puede ser, pero yo ya corte todo lazo que me unía a ellos-dijo recodando como se había escapado queriendo alejarse de todos ellos  
-ambos sabemos que tarde o temprano tendrás que volver-dijo Ángel recodando las palabras de la asiática  
-¿tú quieres que vuelva?-pregunto intentando evadir la respuesta  
Ángel le sonrió mientras le cogía de la mano  
-sabes que esa decisión no me corresponde a mí pero si por mi fuera no te dejaría ir-le dijo apretando un poco más su agarre  
Stiles le devolvió el gesto respondiendo a su caricia y sintiendo un pequeño nudo en su pecho sabiendo que Ángel tenía razón  
El resto del camino la pasó en silencio hasta que llegaron a su destino haciendo que todos se fijasen en el lugar  
Era un hotel de cuatro estrellas de buen tamaño y bastante alto por lo que pudo divisar en la entrada había un gran letrero que ponía “la maison de l´amour” en francés junto con las cuatro estrellas por encima y bien iluminado cada letra. En la entrada había una gran carpa que recorría un buen trecho al igual que la alfombra roja que le seguía, sus puertas eran rotatorias y estaban bañadas en oro macizo y al lado de cada uno había dos agentes de la ley que parecían más guardaespaldas que otra cosa  
-hemos llegado-soltó Gunn aparcando enfrente del lugar  
-guau…la próxima vez ya se donde alojarme-soltó Stiles alucinado  
Ángel soltó un bufido molesto por su comentario  
-no digo que no me guste donde estoy claro está-dijo Stiles mientras se rascaba el cuello un poco  
-si claro-negó Ángel saliendo un poco molesto  
Stiles salió suspirando seguido de Gunn y Fred que se aguantaban la risa  
Los cuatro caminaron con paso firme viendo como la mirada de los dos guardas caían en ellos  
-h-hola-dijo un poco abrumado Stiles  
-buenos días, pasen por aquí por favor-dijo uno de los seguritas  
Todos pasaron por la puerta entrando en aquel lugar para quedarse con la boca abierta de lo grande que era  
Toda la recepción era amplia y estaba decorada con unos cuadros bastantes extraños junto con algún que otro sillón seguido de alguna que otra mesa de cristal y en el medio había una enorme lámpara antigua iluminando toda la estancia.  
Stiles se sintió abrumado pensando en que no pegaban en un lugar como ese mientras caminaban por esa alfombra roja hasta la enorme mesa de recepción en la que había dos guapas chicas que casi parecían hermanas por no decir gemelas  
-bienvenidos a la maison de l´amour en que puedo ayudarles- contesto una chica dedicándoles una amplia sonrisa  
-hola ¿queríamos hacerles algunas preguntas?-contesto Ángel a la chica  
-¿sois de la policía?-pregunto ella  
-no…no somos de la policía-respondió Ángel sabiendo que no podría hacerse pasar por uno junto con todos ellos  
-lo siento no se nos está permitido difamar información sobre lo sucedido, ¿tenéis alguna reserva?-contesto ella muy educadamente  
-no, pero me gustaría hacer una-contesto el  
-por supuesto ¿quiénes son los afortunados?-pregunto ella mirando a los cuatro  
-¿perdón?-soltó Fred sin entender  
-nosotros solo reservamos hospedaje a gente que se allá casado, siento mucho informales que si no están casados no podéis alquilar habitación-respondió ella mirándolos a todos  
-¿está usted de broma verdad?-soltó Gunn  
-¿perdón?-dijo ella un poco ofendida-solo se puede reservar a personas que estén casadas o que tengan problemas en su matrimonio ya que este hotel ayuda a personas a punto de separarse así que por favor si no están casados le pediría que se marchasen antes de que tenga que llamar a seguridad-soltó ella borrando la sonrisa de su cara para ponerse un poco más seria  
Todos se quedaron un poco alucinados por las palabras de la recepcionista  
-bien como veo que…-empezó a decir mientras empezaba a marcar en el teléfono que tenía al lado  
-no, no señorita disculpa a mi amigo es que hemos hecho un largo viaje y estamos muy cansados-respondió rápidamente Ángel  
La mujer dejo de marcar para mirarles a la cara  
-¿pasa algo?-dijo la otra recepcionista acercándose a su amiga  
-no, solo ha habido un mal entendido-dijo Ángel –quería hospedarme aquí-respondió el  
-siento mucho decirles que si no…-empezó la otra  
-nosotros estamos casados-soltó Ángel de repente  
-¿Qué?-soltaron ellos tres  
Ángel se giró y cogió la mano de Stiles para luego ponerle el anillo que se parecía tanto al suyo  
Stiles se quedó con la boca abierta de tal manera que parecía que se le había desencajado la mandíbula  
-lo ve-dijo volteándose para enseñarles a las chicas los añillos de ambos  
Ambas vieron como los dos tenían el mismo anillo para luego mirarse entre sí y ver como su amiga volvía a su asiento dejándole con la misma recepcionista de antes  
-¿seguro que estáis casados?-pregunto ella fijándose en la cara de su prometido que estaba bastante pálido y con la boca todavía abierta  
-si bueno es que aún no se hace a la idea-soltó dándole un leve golpe en el cachete  
La recepcionista alzo una ceja no muy convencida todavía  
-muy bien, ¿sois recién casados?- pregunto ella  
-por supuesto-respondió Ángel con mucha tranquilidad  
-muy bien si me dejáis vuestros DNI-dijo la recepcionista mientras escribía algo en un ordenador  
-por supuesto-respondió Ángel sacando el suyo  
La mujer asintió con la cabeza mientras Ángel se giró para ver cómo estaba Stiles  
-Stiles ¿estás bien?-pregunto cuando vio como empezaba a respirar aceleradamente y salía del shock  
-¿que si estoy bien?, ¿cómo se te ocurre decir que estamos casados?, te has golpeado la cabeza con la entrada o ¿qué?-dijo alzando un poco la voz mientras movía las manos completamente nervioso  
-que querías que hiciera fue lo primero que se me paso por la cabeza-respondió el un poco indignado pero bastante contento por la cara que tenia  
-claro y si la próxima vez se te ocurre que nos tiremos de un rascacielos lo asemos ¿verdad?-soltó el exasperado  
-¿todo bien?-pregunto ella alzando una ceja  
-si claro-soltó sarcástico Stiles  
-muy bien esto ya está ahora necesito tu DNI-dijo la recepcionista ignorando su comentario  
Stiles se acercó a ella mientras se sacaba el DNI y se lo extendía a ella un poco molesto  
-gracias-le contesto ella con una sonrisa  
Stiles se volteo hacia ellos para ver como Fred y Gunn se aguantaban la risa mientras Ángel le dedicaba una sonrisa  
Stiles pensó por un instante en partirle la cara y quitarle esa sonrisa que tenia  
-aquí pone que tienes 18-dijo ella llamando su atención  
-pues claro-soltó el como si fuese obvio  
-¿no eres un poco joven para casarte?-pregunto ella  
-la verdad es que no me había fijado en ese pequeño detalle-dijo el volteándose para verlos de nuevo  
-al menos es apuesto-dijo ella soltando una leve risa  
-no te digo que no a eso-contesto Stiles mientras la mirada de Ángel y Stiles se cruzaban y se quedaban así  
La recepcionista sonrió un poco viendo cómo se miraban el uno a otro  
-¿y cuánto lleváis casados?-pregunto mientras rellenaba la solicitud para su hospedaje  
-bien pues eh…pues eh llevamos…-  
-¿todo bien?-pregunto Ángel apareciendo a su lado  
-si por supuesto le estaba preguntando cuanto tiempo llevabais casados-dijo ella mirándole  
-dudo mucho que te pueda decir el tiempo exacto cuando nos hemos casado ase poco-le contesto el intentando salir del aprieto  
-es un poco raro que no sepas el tiempo que llevas casado-dijo ella pensando en que algo ahí fallaba  
-si bueno, aun no es oficial ya que nos hemos casado en secreto-dijo Stiles  
La recepcionista los miro para luego sonreír un poco  
-os habéis casado para que no os separen, que mono…-dijo ella sonriendo pícaramente  
-qué le vamos a hacer estoy loco por él, verdad que si cariño-dijo abrasándose a su brazo mientras le pellizcaba disimuladamente  
-claro…-dijo el notando el pellizco de Stiles  
-bueno esto ya está listo-dijo ella devolviéndole el DNI a Stiles junto con un programa  
-¿y esto que es?-pregunto Stiles viendo la propaganda  
-eso es un programa que hace el hotel para ayudar a fomentar las relaciones de las parejas-contesto ella  
-oh muchas gracias-contesto el alejándose para acercarse a Fred y Gunn quienes estaban sentados en uno de los sillones  
-y bien ¿cómo ha ido?-pregunto Fred  
-ohhh pues genial me he fugado de casa donde no dejaba de haber seres sobrenaturales para venirme aquí en donde todo esto parece un maldito faro de lo sobrenatural para encima casarme con un hombre que no solo me triplica la edad y la estatura sino que además es un vampiro…genial todo va genial-soltó el desesperado y agitando las manos como un loco  
-veo que tu casamiento no te sienta bien eh-soltó Fred empezándose a reír mientras Stiles le lanzaba una mirada asesina  
-ya quiero ver que te da Ángel en la luna de miel-dijo Gunn asiendo que Stiles palideciendo un poco asiendo que ambos riesen aun un poco mas  
Los tres estuvieron así unos momentos hasta que Ángel se acercó a ellos viendo como ellos dos se reían  
-¿de qué os reis?-pregunto cuando llego al lado de Stiles  
-nada, no es nada-soltó Stiles frustrado  
Ángel sonrió un poco viendo su cara  
-bueno le pregunte sobre el asesinato que había pasado aquí y ella me dijo que no llegaron a encontrar al culpable-dijo Ángel viendo como todos se volvían a poner se serios  
-¿dijo algo más?-pregunto Stiles viendo como este negaba con la cabeza  
-y cómo vamos a saber en que trabajaba-soltó Gunn suspirando  
Todos se quedaron pensativos buscando alguna solución mientras Stiles mantenía la vista sobre la propaganda que le habían dado. En ella se veía como una amplia selección de grupos y pruebas en parejas en las que cada una de ellas estaba con algún que otro ayudante del hotel  
-¿y si estaba apuntada en esto?-soltó Stiles abriendo el boletín para que ellos tres vieran a ver si era algunos de los ayudantes  
Los tres se fijaron en la foto de cada uno de los ayudantes hasta ver como la foto de la señora Menfis salía en uno de ellos  
-esta es ella-dijo Ángel señalando su foto  
-genial, ya sabemos en que trabajaba –dijo sonriendo Stiles por que al menos algo les saliese bien  
-bien pues vallamos ahora-soltó Gunn  
-hay un problema, según esto no hay otra clase hasta mañana-dijo Fred viendo el horario que tenían  
-genial-suspiro Stiles pensando en que se había alegrado demasiado pronto  
-bueno será mejor esperar a mañana-dijo Ángel  
-si será lo mejor- dijo Fred  
-bueno será mejor irnos a…-empezó Stiles caminando a la salida  
-ni en broma, no he pagado el alojamiento de aquí para irme a mi casa-soltó Ángel parándole  
-enserio as pagado la estancia-dijo Stiles alucinado  
-pues claro, además es nuestra luna de miel-dijo Ángel alzando las cejas de un modo muy coqueto  
Tanto Gunn como Fred rieron sin parar viendo como Stiles se ponía un poco colorado  
-bueno será mejor ir a ver el dormitorio-dijo Fred  
-será vuestro dormitorio-corrigió  
Tanto Fred como Gunn lo miraron sin saber a qué se refería  
-eh conseguido que la chica me alquilase un habitación para ustedes dos-dijo Ángel  
-¿enserio? no tenías porque nosotros simplemente…-dijo Fred  
-no es nada de verdad, además les dije que erais nuestros padrinos de boda- soltó el viendo sus caras de alucinados  
Stiles sonrió un poco mientras sentía como su corazón latía un poco más acelerado de lo normal  
Ángel se volteo para mirarlo viendo como Stiles se volvía a ruborizar porque lo había pillado  
-bueno será mejor ir a ver-dijo empezando a caminar pasando por el lado de Ángel sin mirarlo pero sabiendo que estaba sonriendo  
Los cuatro subieron por el ascensor hasta el piso donde les había tocado a Fred y Gunn viendo como ellos se bajaban aquí  
-bueno aquí es vuestra planta-dijo Ángel dándole la llave de la habitación a Gunn  
-¿en que habitación os toco a vosotros?-pregunto Gunn mientras miraba el número de la suya  
-en la última planta-dijo Ángel sonriendo  
-ya, pero me refería…-  
-bueno nosotros nos vamos-soltó Ángel presionando el botón haciendo que se cerrasen las puertas  
Stiles se quedó observándole un poco extrañado por el comportamiento de Ángel  
Los dos subieron en completo silencio hasta la última planta  
Cuando las puertas se abrieron todo el pasillo estaba lleno de cuadros y alguna que otra maceta con flores y el suelo de baldosas era diferente al que había visto en recepción, sin duda este era la zona más cara del hotel pensó Stiles  
-¿cuánto te ha costado todo esto?- pregunto Stiles mientras caminaba por el pasillo  
-solo un poco de coqueteo y unas cuantas cosas sobre lo nuestro-dijo Ángel mientras lo seguía  
-¿y qué te ha preguntado?-dijo un poco molesto cuando oyó decir la palabra coqueteo  
Ángel sonrió mordiéndose un poco el labio inferior por el tono de voz que había usado  
-me pregunto cómo fue nuestro primer beso-dijo tranquilamente  
Stiles se paró en seco para voltearse un poco y verle la cara  
-y ¿qué le dijiste?-  
-pues la verdad-contesto el  
Stiles siguió mirándole esperando a que le dijera algo más  
-le dije que fue mágico… que me robaste el aliento solo con un simple beso-contesto el con sinceridad  
Stiles sintió como su corazón se aceleraba de nuevo  
-y ¿tu?-pregunto  
-yo ¿qué?-  
-porque se aceleró tu corazón antes como lo está haciendo ahora-dijo Ángel acercándose un poco más  
-y-yo pues me alegro el gesto que tuviste con ellos-dijo un poco abrumado por la cercanía  
-no solo con ellos-dijo el muy cerca de su cara  
Stiles respiro sintiendo la respiración de Ángel muy de cerca  
-¿q-que?  
Ángel sonrió mientras metía la llave en la cerradura de la puerta que tenían justo al lado de ellos  
-es aquí-dijo volviendo a separarse  
Stiles vio como en la puerta había un pequeño cartel con el número 724 antes de girar la llave y abrir la puerta  
Nada más abrir la puerta se vio un amplio salón decorado en azul que parecía el mar, enfrente suya había dos puertas con persianas cerradas de color caoba y justo al lado una gran pantalla de plasma a su mano derecha estaba un sillón de color gris con sus cojines en azul marino y al otro lado una amplia cocina junto con su mesa-barra y sus taburetes de mármol a juego y enfrente de ella estaba la puerta que seguro conducía al cuarto.  
-es hermoso-dijo parándose en el centro y observando todo el lugar  
-sí que lo es- dijo Ángel mirándolo solo a el  
Stiles se giró para verle dedicándole una amplia sonrisa  
-aun ahí otra sorpresa-dijo Ángel caminando hasta las puertas de caoba  
-¿mas?-dijo Stiles no creyendo que nada más lo pudiese asombrar aún más  
Ángel empujo las puertas para dejar como había un balcón todo iluminado por velas metidas en cuecos de cristal y justo en el centro había una pequeña mesa con dos sillas y al lado una pequeña carretilla con champan y comida bañados en la oscuridad de la noche y las estrellas  
Stiles camino hasta pararse justo delante de la mesa  
-Ángel…esto es…esto es…-dijo Stiles sin saber que decir  
Ángel se acercó por su espalda y lo abrazo con cariño mientras pegaba sus labios a su oído  
-feliz luna de miel-dijo antes de darle un leve mordisco en la oreja  
Stiles gimió de tal manera que casi parecía que había tenido un orgasmo en ese instante  
-feliz luna de miel-soltó volteándose para darle un apasionado beso


	9. VIII (parte 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> buenas a todos gracias por vuestros comentarios y por eso e decidido subiros dos capítulos seguidos que os aran reír llorar y de todo jajajaja espero que os guste

Una leve sensación empezó a instalarse en su cuello asiendo que todo su cuerpo se estremeciese por el calor que se estaba formando en esa zona, abrió los ojos en el mismo instante en el que sintió el aire salir de su boca asiento que todos los bellos de su piel se erizasen  
Stiles bajo su vista para ver como Ángel se acercaba aún más a su cuerpo mientras él lo contemplaba viéndolo dormir asiendo que se le formase una pequeña sonrisa en los labios  
Todo su cuerpo se relajó cuando lo estaba observando pensando en que hacía tiempo que no se sentía así de bien  
-buenos días- soltó Ángel con la cara metida entre su cuello  
Stiles se sobresaltó un poco en el instante que lo oyó su voz  
-¿estabas despierto?-pregunto apartando la vista  
Ángel sonrió cuando sintió los nervios de Stiles por haber sido descubierto  
-desde hace mucho, pero a veces cierro los ojos y disfruto de la tranquilidad-soltó alzando la vista para mirarle  
Stiles se ruborizo un poco sabiendo que lo estaba observando  
-e-es normal los vampiros no dormís por la noche-soltó sin pensar  
Ángel dejo de sonreír para girar el rostro para que no viese lo afectado que se quedó con sus palabras  
-Ángel lo siento no pretendía…-dijo Stiles maldiciendo a su boca  
-no es nada, no te preocupes-soltó con la voz seria  
Stiles levanto su mano para agarrarle por el mentón para que lo mirase a la cara  
-Ángel, enserio no pretendía ofender…m-me gustas tal y como eres-dijo lo último en voz baja y apartando la vista un en ese instante  
Ángel lo miro atentamente sintiendo un nudo en el estómago por sus palabras  
-no creo que dirías lo mismo si vieses mi otro yo-soltó soltando una sonrisa amargada  
Stiles se giró al instante para encararlo  
-enséñamelo- soltó con convicción  
Ángel lo miro atónito mientras negaba con la cabeza  
-no creo que sea buena idea…-  
-¿Por qué?-  
\- aún recuerdo como me miraste cuando me vistes transformado- dijo recordando el rostro que había puesto al verle  
-es normal, no me había hecho a la idea-soltó  
-y ¿ahora sí?- le pregunto  
-no, pero quiero veas por ti mismo que no le tengo miedo a esa parte de ti-le respondió con la verdad sabiendo que sabría si mentiría  
Ángel lo miro unos instantes mientras aun pensaba si era buena idea que lo viese transformado mientras Stiles asentía con la cabeza sabiendo en lo que estaba pensando  
-está bien-soltó cerrando los ojos un instante para volverlos a abrir y cambiar su rostro al momento  
Stiles se sorprendió al verlo cambiar así de cerca quedandose bastante asombrado  
-lo ves, sabía que no era buena idea-soltó con la voz dolida poniendo distancia entre ellos por su reacción  
Stiles llevo una mano hasta su mejilla con delicadeza parando sus movimientos asiendo que Ángel se voltease hacia el asombrado por la dulzura con la que lo había tratado  
Stiles acerco su rostro muy cerca del suyo quedando frente a frente el uno del otro  
-no te tengo miedo-soltó para luego terminar de acercarse y besarlo delicadamente  
Ángel abrió los ojos de par en par con la sorpresa patentada en su cara pero lo más le había sorprendido era que nadie nunca en la vida lo había besado estando el trasformado  
Stiles sonrió en el beso cuando vio que le había creado un cortocircuito a Ángel por no responder al beso  
-veo que te lo has tomado a bien- dijo rompiendo el beso y mirándole a los ojos  
-¿Qué?-dijo Ángel aun atontado  
Stiles soltó una carcajada asiendo que Ángel se sintiese como un retrasado mientras volvía a su forma humana de nuevo  
-¿por qué cambias?-soltó Stiles picándole un poco  
-veo que hoy es el día de gastarle bromas al vampiro-soltó Ángel con una leve sonrisa cuando sus neuronas volvieron en funcionamiento  
Stiles negó con la cabeza  
-no, hoy es el día en el que cierto vampiro se quedara sin beso de buenos días-soltó Stiles moviéndose en la cama para salir de ella pero siendo retenido por Ángel quien lo atrapo y se puso encima de él agarrándolo con ambas manos  
-de eso nada tú no te vas sin darme mi beso de buenos días-soltó Ángel acercándose lentamente  
Stiles negó con la cabeza sonriendo pícaramente moviéndose sin parar para liberarse de su agarrare haciendo que ambas entrepiernas se rozasen en un leve movimiento que izo que ambos soltasen un leve gemido  
-Ángel…-dijo Stiles volviendo a gemir por la intensa mirada que le estaba dedicando  
Ángel sonrió con lasciva dando una leve embestida arrancandoles a ambos otro gemido  
El timbre de la habitación sonó haciendo que Ángel se apartase frustrado mientras Stiles agradecía a todos los dioses quien quiera que fuera que había llamado al timbre  
Ángel se levantó poniéndose unos pantalones cortos y recolocándose la erección para abrir con un semblante serio para descargar toda su mala ostia y frustración en los dos que tenía enfrente  
-es que siempre tenéis que venir en el momento justo-soltó suspirando para no cometer ningún asesinato  
-ni que estuvieras follando-soltó de sopetón Gunn dejando a Ángel con la boca desencajada mientras se internaba en la habitación seguida de Fred quien sonreía por el careto que tenia  
Stiles los vio desde la cama y rápidamente se ocultó con la sabana intentando ocultar como se ruborizaba por sus palabras  
-bueno, ¿no pensáis bajar a desayunar?-dijo Gunn mirando desde el umbral de la puerta fijamente a Stiles  
-s-si –cl-claro-soltó nervioso  
-¿y a qué esperas para salir de la cama?-dijo sabiendo que algo pasaba  
-…v-voy-dijo pero sin moverse  
Ángel negó con la cabeza volviendo en si  
-¿podéis dejar que nos cambiemos al menos?-dijo Ángel acercándose  
-si claro-soltó Fred tapando la boca de Gunn para que no soltase ninguna chorrada  
Ángel lo agradeció viendo como Fred jalaba a Gunn hacia el balcón para darles cierta privacidad que ambos agradecieron profundamente  
Stiles se quedó mirando hacia Ángel quien le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa  
-lo ves Fred, estos dos tuvieron una cena romántica seguro que acabaron follando-se oyó decir a Gunn desde el balcón  
Stiles se quedó en shock con la mirada perdida en algún punto fijo entre Ángel y la puerta del cuarto mientras este simplemente rodo los ojos por incomodidad  
Ambos se vistieron el uno alejado del otro un poco incomodos por las palabras de Gunn hasta que ambos se voltearon para verse ya vestidos  
-Stiles yo…-empezó Ángel queriendo aclarar las cosas no queriendo que pensase cosas que no eran  
Stiles negó con la cabeza mientras le hacía un gesto con la mano  
-no te disculpes, sé que lo de anoche no tenía ese propósito- dijo Stiles sonriendo un poco  
-entonces ¿estamos bien?-pregunto Ángel un poco nervioso  
Stiles se acercó para darle un leve beso asiendo que todas las dudas de Ángel desaparecieran  
-estamos bien-dijo separándose mientras salía de la habitación un poco ruborizado ya que él no era de tomar la iniciativa  
Ángel sonrió de oreja a oreja saliendo después de un instante  
-nos vamos-dijo Stiles saliendo de la habitación  
Tanto Gunn como Fred los siguieron atentos viendo el careto que tenía Ángel quien no dejaba de sonreír de un modo que se hacía asta espeluznante  
-¡quieres parar!, pareces que as chupado un limón y no puedes cerrar la boca-soltó Gunn exasperado saliendo del ascensor  
Ángel bufo mientras Stiles y Fred estallaban en carcajadas  
Los cuatro desayunaron entre risas y platicas cada uno cogiendo lo que le apetecía ya que era barra libre y se podía escoger lo que se quisiera de entre toda la comida que había. Stiles se decidió por leche y cereales y un poco de zumo de naranja mientras Ángel se lanzó como un muerto de hambre por los huevos fritos con beicon sonriendo al ver la mirada asesina que le enviaba Gunn ya que él no podía comer eso puesto que Fred le hizo ponerse a dieta y se estaba comiendo un bol de frutas con un par de tostadas con mermelada como ella.  
-bueno y ahora ¿qué?-pregunto Gunn saliendo del restaurante junto a todos ellos  
-ahora nosotros iremos a ese rollo de parejas mientras vosotros preguntáis a los clientes a ver si alguien ha visto algo-dijo Ángel mientras señalaba a la sala para parejas que ya empezaba a abrir sus puertas  
-bien pasadlo bien-dijo Fred mientras jalaba de Gunn  
Tanto Stiles como Ángel se quedaron mirándolos mientras se alejaban  
-¿de verdad hay que ir a ahí?-pregunto Stiles una vez pusieron rumbo hacia el salón  
-la única manera de encontrar alguna pista es entrando ahí-dijo Ángel mientras le pasaba el brazo a Stiles por la cintura  
Stiles asintió con la cabeza antes de adentrarse al salón  
Nada más entrar fue atendido por un guapo asistente que les dio el número de una mesa que había sido asignado  
Ambos se acercaron a una enorme mesa en la que había un cartel con un enorme número tres junto con un montón de parejas casi todas ellas mayores salvo una aparte de la suya que eran casi de la misma edad que Ángel  
Toda su atención se puso en el programador que estaba subido a un pequeño escenario donde había un pequeño micrófono  
-buenos días damas y caballeros, me llamo Fil y os voy a explicar en qué consiste este programa-dijo mirando a todas las parejas mientras alguna que otra aplaudían  
-este programa sirve de ayuda para fomentar las relaciones de pareja salvo a los Weston-dijo soltando una leve carcajada-quienes tienen una relación muy estable y asen esto por diversión-dijo Fil señalando la pareja de ancianos y aplaudiendo dándoles la enhorabuena  
-cada mesa hará cierto tipo de pruebas en los cuales cada uno tiene asignado un asistente que os ayudara y os explicara cada prueba-dijo asiendo que los tres asistentes saludaran a todos-bueno si más preámbulos que comiencen los ejercicios-dijo dando por terminado el discurso  
Todas las mesas aplaudieron al igual que ellos dos viendo como el organizador bajaba del escenario  
-bien, mi nombre es Idalia y soy la encargada de esta mesa- dijo una mujer de pelo rubio ondulado muy sonriente  
Stiles fijo la vista en esa mujer y un leve estremecimiento izo que se pusiera nervioso. Cuando sus ojos se clavaron en la chica sintió un nudo en su estómago ya que esa mujer se parecía un montón a su amiga Érica.  
Stiles aparto la vista cuando la chica poso los ojos en el asiendo de ladeara la cabeza por los recuerdos que le vinieron al momento mientras Ángel estaba atento a su extraño comportamiento.  
-Stiles ¿Qué sucede?-dijo Ángel agarrando su mano notando lo nervioso que estaba  
-nada…-dijo sin mirarle  
Ángel lo miro por unos instantes no muy convencido por su respuesta  
-y ¿vosotros?- dijo Idalia llamando su atención  
Tanto Ángel como Stiles la miraron viendo como toda la mesa estaba atenta a ellos  
-perdón ¿Qué ha dicho?-dijo Ángel viendo de reojo como Stiles le rehuía la mirada a la chica  
-digo ¿que como os llamáis?-pregunto Idalia riendo por el nerviosismo de ambos  
-ah claro…-dijo Ángel rascándose el cuello con nerviosismo- pues yo me llamo Ángel y mi ami…digo pareja se llama Stiles-respondió Ángel  
-¿Stiles?, que nombre más raro es ese…pero es muy original-soltó Idalia sonriendo  
-gra-gracias-dijo Stiles sintiendo el nudo de su estómago crecer aún más ya que esas fueron las mismas palabras que lo soltó Érica  
Idalia sonrió aún más por la timidez de Stiles que había notado como le rehuía la mirada desde que se fijó en el  
-y dime Stiles ¿hace mucho que lleváis casados?- pregunto Idalia pensando que los que le pasaba era que su pareja era muy tímida y por eso tenían problemas  
-n-no…nos casamos ase poco-dijo tan bajito que solo lo oyeron Ángel y las personas sentadas a sus lados  
-vamos chico la señorita no muerde-dijo una señora mayor dándole un leve codazo a Stiles  
-nos casamos ase poco-volvió a repetir pero esta vez un poco más alto  
-eso está muy bien y como ¿os llamáis?-pregunto asiendo que esta vez Ángel y Stiles la mirasen un poco desconcertados  
Todos se rieron un poco viendo sus caras mientras ellos no entendían por se reían  
-veras aquí cada pareja tiene un apodo que se pone juntando los nombres de ambos hasta formar un nombre-explicó Idalia-como por ejemplo Candelaria y Fernando que se hacen llamar Candenando-soltó ella asiento que todos soltasen una risa leve  
-nosotros nos llamamos Maquín de Matilde y Joaquín verdad que si amorcito-soltó la anciana que estaba sentada al lado de Stiles mirando a su prometido  
-nosotros somos Ferlusca de Fer y Anilusca-soltó la chica de la otra pareja joven con voz cantarina  
-si lo se parece nombre de algún tipo de bebida-soltó su marido un poco indignado por el nombre que creo su mujer  
-entonces…nosotros seriamos… ¿Stangel?-soltó Ángel jugando con sus nombres  
Stiles lo miro con ambas cejas alzadas viendo la cara de confusión de Ángel  
-ohhh es hermoso-dijo Idalia mientras el resto de parejas sonreían  
-muy bien Stangel, sigamos-dijo ella pensando en la siguiente pregunta-¿cómo fue vuestro primer beso?-termino por decir  
Tanto Stiles como Ángel se miraron el uno al otro ambos un poco ruborizados  
-digamos que fue un beso bastante inesperado-dijo Ángel recordando cuando lo beso cuando despertó de la mordedura de aquel bicho  
Todos estuvieron atentos a las palabras de Ángel  
-y tu Stiles ¿qué sentiste?-pregunto ella mirándole  
-asombro, me quede completamente sin aire y no hablo metafóricamente-dijo asiendo que todos a su alrededor empezasen a reírse sin poder evitarlo  
-bueno siento mucho interrumpir pero necesito ir al servicio-dijo Ángel excusándose para buscar alguna pista  
-si por supuesto- dijo ella  
Ángel se levantó mientras veía como Stiles mantenía la vista fija en el  
-vuelvo enseguida-dijo agachándose a su lado para susurrarle antes de darle un leve beso delante de todos ellos asiendo que Stiles se ruborizase hasta las orejas  
-ahh el amor juvenil…que recuerdos-dijo la señora al lado de Stiles  
Stiles espero hasta la vuelta de Ángel siguiendo el juego de preguntas que no eran para nada indiscretas y hacían que alguna que otra vez se ruborizase hasta niveles insospechados  
El juego de preguntas termino asiendo que todos se levantasen y se marcharan del lugar pero el que más fue Stiles que salió disparado del lugar para encontrarse a Ángel esperándolo en la salida  
-¿se puede saber porque me dejaste ahí solo?-soltó exasperado cuanto se plantó enfrente suya  
-vamos no será para tanto-dijo Ángel sonriendo  
-que no es para tanto…si hasta me preguntaron cuando tú y yo...p-pues eso- dijo entrecortado  
-¿que tú y yo que?-soltó riendo aún más sabiendo a que se refería  
-pues eso…vamos no me agás decirlo-dijo avergonzado  
-¿el qué?-dijo sonriéndole pícaramente acercándose hasta posarse muy cerca de su oído-sexo salvaje-dijo con la voz muy sensual  
Stiles sintió como las piernas le temblaron cuando oyó esas dos palabras  
Ángel se separó lo suficiente para mirarlo con gula mientras se relamía los labios  
En ese mismo instante Fred y Gunn aparecieron llegando a ellos un poco acelerados y nerviosos  
-tenemos problemas-dijo Gunn muy bajo para que nadie los oyese  
-¿Qué ha pasado?- pregunto Ángel viendo su nerviosismo  
-será mejor que nos acompañes-dijo Fred  
Tanto Ángel como Stiles lo siguieron con paso veloz  
-cuando estábamos preguntando por ahí una señora dijo que había oído ruidos extraños el otro día en el pasillo de su planta-dijo Fred mientras marcaba el número de su piso-cuando decidimos echar un vistazo fuimos preguntando puerta por puerta hasta dar con el-dijo cuando terminaron de llegar a su planta  
-¿el?-pregunto Stiles mientras los seguía por el pasillo  
Ambos asintieron con la cabeza llegando a su puerta de habitación  
-será mejor que lo veáis con vuestros ojos- dijo Gunn abriendo la puerta  
Cuando Gunn abrió la puerta todos entraron de golpe viendo como en el sillón había un hombre mayor respirando agitadamente al igual que no dejaba de sudar sin parar  
-¿quién es este hombre?- dijo Ángel acercándose a el  
El hombre se llevó las manos al cuello sintiendo como se le secaba la garganta  
-no lo sabemos, aparentemente no puede hablar-dijo Fred  
El hombre señalo a la cocina y luego a ellos  
-¿Qué está diciendo?-pregunto Stiles viendo sus gestos  
-no sabemos que quiere-dijo Fred  
Ángel se acercó y se puso enfrente de el  
-hola ¿puede oírme?, si es así asienta con la cabeza-dijo Ángel  
El hombre asintió con la cabeza pero con mucho esfuerzo  
-bien muy bien, ¿puede decirnos como se llama?-voltio a decir Ángel  
El hombre intento hablar pero no pudo ya que sentía como se asfixiaba  
Stiles rápidamente se acercó y rebusco entre sus pantalones hasta dar con una cartera de cuero en la cual puso encontrar su DNI  
-¿Qué has encontrado?-pregunto Ángel viendo su cara de asombro  
-no lo entiendo, aquí dice que tiene 35 años-dijo viendo su fecha y su foto  
-¿Qué?-exclamaron todos  
Stiles le tendió la tarjeta a Ángel  
-¿este eres tú?-le pregunto señalando su foto viendo como el señor volvía a asentir con pesadez  
-todos lo miraron asombrados unos instantes antes de ver como el hombre se arrugaba aún más asiendo que todos retrocediesen al instante  
-¿Qué le está pasando?-pegunto Stiles asustado  
-no lo se pareciera como si se estuviera deshidratando-dijo Ángel  
Stiles se quedó mirándolo un instante hasta caer en la cuenta de algo, rápidamente se giró sobre sus talones corriendo hasta el fregadero y llenando un vaso de agua bajo la atenta vista de todo  
-¿Stiles que pasa?-pregunto Ángel preocupado  
-es que no lo ves lo que sea que tiene lo está deshidratando, nuestro cuerpo está compuesto por un 80% de agua y sea lo que sea esa lo que le pasa absorbe el agua-dijo acercándose a él con el vaso de agua  
El anciano se bebió el vaso de agua de un trago  
-m-mas…-logro poder decir  
-rápido traed más agua-chillo Stiles  
Fred y Gunn corrieron a toda prisa empezando a sacar vasos de agua  
-¿entonces esa cosa nos absorbe desde dentro?- pregunto Ángel pasándole otro vaso de agua  
El volvió a asentir con la cabeza mientras bebía  
-Ángel no durara así eternamente-dijo Stiles mirándole con temor  
-tranquilo Stiles lo salvaremos ¿de acuerdo?-dijo posando una mano sobre su hombro  
Stiles asintió con la cabeza sabiendo que Ángel no lo dejaría morir  
-¿puede decirnos que o que le ataco?-pregunto Ángel  
El hombre llevo una mano hasta un bolsillo intentando sacar algo que había dentro de él  
Ángel metió la mano intentando ayudar al hombre que quería enseñarles algo consiguiendo sacar un panfleto sobre una citación de la boda a la que estaba invitado en ese hotel  
-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto Stiles mirando el papel  
-es una especie de invitación a donde asisten las parejas para casarse-dijo Ángel leyendo el papel  
-¿se puede hacer eso aquí?-pregunto Fred terminado de llenar otro vaso de agua  
-si tiene una autorización que se lo permita y alguien que consagre el matrimonio pues si-respondió Ángel mientras le ofrecía otro vaso de agua  
-entonces como vamos a entrar, ahí dice que solo puede personas invitadas-dijo Stiles leyendo ahora el panfleto  
\- personas invitadas y parejas que quieran casarse-dijo Ángel mostrándole el anillo a Stiles  
Stiles palideció cuando vio a que se refería  
-ah no ni de coña voy a casarme solo para detener a ese bicho-dijo Stiles negando varias veces con la cabeza  
-Stiles nadie se va a casar, solo vamos a fingir hacerlo para poder detener a quien sea que esté haciendo esto- dijo Ángel un poco molesto por su reacción  
-no, no y no y no pongas esa cara de ofendido-rebatió Stiles  
-yo no estoy ofendido-contraataco Ángel  
-si claro-dijo Stiles rodando los ojos  
-bueno no hay tiempo para esto ya lo discutiremos más tarde-soltó Ángel bufando-bien vosotros llamad al 911 y pedid una ambulancia y explicarle todo lo sucedido dijo Ángel jalando de Stiles hacia afuera  
-¿y vosotros que haréis?-pregunto Fred  
Ángel se giró lo suficiente para mostrarle una amplia sonrisa  
-nosotros vamos a casarnos-dijo saliendo mientras empuja a Stiles  
Ambos volvieron a la recepción mientras Stiles iba bufando por el camino  
-deja de suspirar y hazme un favor-dijo Ángel un poco molesto por su actitud  
-te parece poco favor casarme contigo- soltó Stiles irónico  
Ángel lo miro pícaramente antes de contestar  
-prefieras no saber el verdadero favor que querría que me hicieras- soltó Ángel con malicia mientras se relamía los labios  
Stiles cerró la boca de golpe sin saber que contestar a eso mientras sentía a sus mejillas arder  
-tienes el número de esa mujer de la tienda-dijo Ángel riendo porque había conseguido hacerle callar  
Stiles asintió con el cabeza aun un poco abrumado para poder hablar  
-bien necesito que le pidas un favor-soltó Ángel


	10. VIII (parte 3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y aquí esta la otra parte jejeje espero que os guste ya que hay de todo un poco y agradecer todos/as los que leen lo que escribo y a MaileDC por haberme dado una idea en este capitulo con el nombre de ¿Stangel? jejejeje  
> poned esta canción de fondo desde la parte que dice" -cierra los ojos-dijo Ángel "que mucho ya habréis oído pero vi que venia genial para este momento y espero que os encante tanto como ami https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xwZNGaMrwcE  
> bueno sin mas preámbulos disfrutad del capitulo y espero vuestros comentarios.

Stiles camino por las alcantarillas maldiciendo una y mil veces a Ángel por soltarse todas esas burradas que le decía a veces. Levanto la mano en la que tenía el anillo y toco la gema con sus dedos asiendo que soltase una efímera sonrisa que hizo desaparecer al instante negando varias veces con la cabeza  
-estúpido, estúpido, estúpido-soltó hablándole a la nada  
Stiles suspiro cuando llego por fin a las escaleras siguiendo el camino que le había indicado Ángel

_ Flashback _

-bien necesito que le pidas un favor-soltó Ángel  
-depende del favor…-dijo Stiles no sabiendo que responder  
Ángel se acercó a él para pegarse a su cuerpo y poniendo su cara frente a la suya  
-tranquilo, ese favor me lo guardo para otro momento-soltó acercándose para poder besarlo  
Stiles sintió como sus pies flaquearon pero sin llegar a caerse ya que Ángel paso un brazo por su cintura atrayéndolo al suyo  
-…Ángel n-no debemos-dijo Stiles intentando poner distancia pero sin conseguirla  
-dios, no sabes lo difícil que se me ase no poder besarte como realmente quiero-dijo apretándose aún mas  
Stiles sintió como algo bastante duro se rozaba contra el  
-dios, Ángel espero que eso sea tu teléfono-dijo Stiles con un leve estremecimiento  
-si eso quieres creer…-dijo volviéndole a devorar su boca con gula  
Stiles no pudo esta vez no gemir en el beso tan fogoso que le había dado  
-bien, ahora que tengo toda tu atención-dijo asiendo un leve movimiento con su cintura-necesito que vayas a la tienda de la asiática esa y que le pidas algo contra las posesiones de seres acuáticos-dijo dándole un leve beso en su cuello al terminar  
-e...es-esta biiien-dijo Stiles como pudo  
-me encanta cuando eres muy cooperador espero que lo seas así en todo lo demás-dijo dándole un leve beso antes de separarse y salir por las puertas del ascensor que se abrieron en ese momento  
-bien nos vemos después-dijo dedicándole una sonrisa

_ Fin del Flashback _

Stiles negó varias veces con la cabeza volviendo a maldecir otra vez a Ángel por jugar así con el mientras empezaba a subir por las escaleras para dar al callejón de la última vez  
Camino con pasos firmes hasta adentrarse en la tienda de golpe sintiendo como si alguien lo estuviese asechando  
Todo su cuerpo se relajó cuando sintió el silencio de la tiendo asiendo que su corazón volviera a latir con normalidad  
-¿hola?-pregunto caminando hacia el mostrador viendo como nadie le contestaba  
-¿hay alguien?-pregunto mirando hacia todos lados  
Stiles miro de un lado a otro sin ver como la asiática aparecía por ningún lado viendo como encima del mostrador había una bolsa allí encima  
-¿será esto lo que le pedí?-se dijo Stiles a si mismo mirando a la bolsa recordando la conversación que tuvo con la mujer diciéndole ella que se lo tendría preparado cuando el llegase  
Stiles fue a volver a llamar cuando el sonido de su móvil empezó a sonar asiendo que brincase del susto que le había pegado  
-me cago en la hostia me has asustado-soltó contestando de mala manera  
-¿Stiles que ha pasado?-pregunto Ángel por su reacción  
-nada-soltó de mala manera  
-sigues enfadado por lo de antes-oyó decir Stiles sabiendo que se estaba riendo  
-no y deja de distraerme con eso-soltó  
-antes no parecías quejarte-soltó Ángel pícaramente  
-si vas seguir a si cuelgo-soltó mientras bufaba y echaba otro vistazo a la tienda viendo a ver si veía a la mujer  
-vale, vale perdona, ¿tienes lo que le pediste?-pregunto Ángel  
Stiles miro la bolsa un poco dudando  
-si pero no creo que sea…-  
-genial, pues ven deprisa no me gusta que estés solo-respondió Ángel antes de colgar dejando a Stiles con la palabra en la boca  
Stiles miro el teléfono como si así pudiese asesinarlo con la mirada antes de ver como al mismo momento le entraba una llamada de Scott haciendo que Stiles negase con la cabeza metiéndoselo de nuevo en el bolsillo para salir del lugar  
Unos minutos después de salir la mujer asiática salió de la trastienda  
-¿hola?-pregunto creyendo que había oído la puerta  
Observo todo el lugar detenidamente para luego dejar la bolsa que le había pedido Stiles sobre el mostrador ante de meterse de nuevo en la trastienda  
Stiles llego de nuevo al hotel viendo como los tres lo estaban esperando en dentro  
-dios Stiles porque has tardado tanto me tenías preocupado-dijo Ángel cuando lo vio entrar  
-di que sí Ángel estabas a punto de salir a buscarlo-soltó risueña Fred recibiendo una mirada asesina por parte de Ángel  
\- ¿oh estabas preocupado?-dijo Stiles con voz melosa pero con una sonrisa patentada en la cara  
-solo un poco-dijo desviando la mirada un instante  
Los tres se rieron incluido Gunn quien no suele sonreír demasiado  
-bueno ¿los trajiste?- soltó Ángel cambiando de tema  
Stiles alzo la bolsa mostrándosela a los tres  
-genial vamos a probarla-dijo Ángel empezando a caminar  
Los tres subieron hasta la habitación de Ángel y Stiles para probar esos dichos polvos  
-bueno y ¿que hacen exactamente?-pregunto Gunn no muy convencido  
-simplemente impedirá que esas cosas nos posean por si somos atacados por algunas de esas cosas-dijo Ángel  
-y ¿cuánto dura el efecto?-pregunto Fred saliendo del ascensor detrás de ellos  
-unas 12 horas como mínimo- respondió Stiles diciendo lo que la mujer le dijo por teléfono  
-y ¿cómo máximo?-pregunto Gunn viendo como Ángel habría la habitación  
Stiles alzo los hombros sin saber ya que no le hizo esa pregunta  
-bueno veamos que tal funciona-dijo Ángel cerrando la puerta para que nadie los viera-yo seré el primero-termino por decir Ángel  
-por qué tienes que ser tú el primero-rebatió Stiles  
-por qué si algo sale mal prefiero ser yo el que lo sufra-respondió Ángel  
Stiles bufo un poco molesto porque siempre tuviese que exponerse el  
-bueno y ¿cómo sabremos si funciona?-fijo Fred no muy convencida  
-dijo que con echarnos un poco de agua encima y ver como esta nos rehuía bastaba-dijo Stiles  
-bien empecemos-dijo Ángel poniendo una banqueta enfrente suya para luego sentarse sobre ella  
-listo-dijo Stiles cogiendo un puñado con la mano  
Ángel asintió con la cabeza cerrando los ojos  
Stiles extendió la mano frente a su cara y soplo asiendo que todo el polvo a su lado se expandiese a su alrededor unos instantes creando una pequeña nube que desapareció al instante  
-ya está-dijo Ángel abriendo los ojos al instante pero al mismo momento que los habría su cara se trasformaba en su forma vampírica sin darse cuenta  
Los tres se quedaron mirándole sin entender porque se estaba trasformando  
-¿es normal que pase eso?-pregunto Fred mirando a Stiles  
Stiles lo miro confundido sin saber si eso debía ocurrir o no  
-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Ángel viendo sus caras  
-nada, nada, tu tranquilo-dijo Stiles acercándose al fregadero para llenar un vaso de agua  
-listo-dijo Stiles  
-listo para…-dijo Ángel pero no pudo continuar ya que Stiles le lanzo el agua en toda la cara mojándole por completo  
Los tres lo miraron sin comprender que pasaba  
-¿lo abras echo mal?-dijo Fred  
-que voy a hacer mal es coger un puñado y soplar no es tan difícil-soltó Stiles irónico  
-quizás fue poco- dijo Gunn  
Stiles bufo cogiendo otro puñado para lanzárselo a la cara cogiendo a Ángel por sorpresa asiendo que empezase a toser como un loco  
-tu...e-stss- estas…mal, tsss…o q-que-dijo tosiendo sin parar  
-¡cállate y cierra la boca!-dijo Stiles volviendo a llenar un vaso y echándoselo otra vez en la cara mojándolo aún más todavía  
-me cago…tsss-dijo Ángel tosiendo ya que esta vez el agua le entro por la nariz  
Los tres vieron como Ángel tosía y seguía en su forma vampírica  
-sigo diciendo que lo ases mal-soltó Gunn picándolo un poco mas  
-¡cállate!-soltó exasperado Stiles  
-¡no Stiles para, me quieres matar!- grito Ángel moviendo las manos mientras negaba con la cabeza  
-mala hierba nunca muere-soltó echándole todo el contenido de la bolsa  
-Stiles te has pasado-dijo Fred pensando en que ahora se había pasado demasiado  
-bueno al menos uno estará protegido si o si-respondió Stiles llenando otro vaso de agua pero más grande  
-para asegurarnos le echaremos más agua-dijo cuando vio la mirada de ambos  
-Stiles no…para-dijo Ángel ahogándose  
-cállate, tu no querías ser el primero pues ahora te aguantas-soltó echándole el vaso por completo mojándole hasta los pantalones  
Los tres vieron como Ángel se levantaba todo mojado pero estando aun transformado  
-esos polvos están caducados-dijo Gunn riendo por ver así a Ángel  
-la que esta caducada es esa vieja que ya chochea-dijo Stiles para después echarse a reír por fijarse en cómo estaba Ángel  
-!no tiene gracia¡- dijo Ángel mostrando sus colmillos  
-venga Ángel no negaras que fue divertido-soltó Stiles  
-pues no, casi me matas-dijo gruñendo  
-eso te pasa por lo de antes-le espeto  
Ángel lo fulmino con la mirada antes de ir al cuarto para cambiarse de nuevo  
Los tres esperaron para ver como Ángel salía igual que antes camisa negra en V bastante apretada junto con sus pantalones negros apretados y abrigo negro a pesar del calor que hacia  
-no hay más color en tu vestuario-dijo Stiles viendo que le hacía recordar a Derek  
-me gusta el negro-fue su respuesta  
Stiles se sorprendió un poco porque al recordar a Derek no se sentía tan mal como antes  
-¿es que no piensas volver a tu forma humana?-pregunto Stiles volviendo de sus pensamientos  
-¿Cómo?-pregunto Ángel sin entender  
-estas trasformado-respondió Fred como si nada  
-¡Qué!- exclamo tocándose la cara para ver que estaba trasformado  
-¿no lo sabias?-  
-claro que no, ni siquiera hice el afán de transformarme- dijo intentando volver a cambiar  
-¿ya está?- pregunto Ángel  
-no sigues igual-soltó Stiles empezándose a preocupar  
-no puedo…no puedo…-empezó a decir Ángel dando vueltas en el lugar  
-¿Ángel que pasa?-  
-no puedo cambiar-dijo Ángel exasperado-no puedo volver a mi forma humana-  
-¡que!-exclamaron los tres sorprendidos  
-Stiles seguro que seguiste las instrucciones como te dijo ella-dijo acercándose a el  
-sí…si…-dijo un poco asustado por cómo estaba Ángel  
Ángel se separó notando la reacción de Stiles  
-Stiles…lo siento...no pretendía-dijo separándose de el-habla con ella quieres-soltó metiéndose en el cuarto para cerrar la puerta sintiéndose estúpido por reaccionar de esa manera  
Stiles se sintió un poco mal y empezó a llamar a la asiática de nuevo  
tuvo que intentarlo dos veces ya que esta no se dignaba a coger el teléfono -hola Stiles que gusto que hallas llamado-contesto ella  
-buenas mira una pre…-  
-¿cuándo vas a venir a recoger tu pedido?-pregunto ella  
-¿Cómo?-dijo Stiles volteándose hacia Gunn y Fred  
-sí, tengo tu pedido aquí mismo-dijo ella  
-entonces, si tú tienes mi pedido que fue lo que me lleve yo-soltó el  
-¿perdón?-pregunto ella  
-si veras, cuando llegue no había nadie y bueno cogí una bolsa encima del recibidor pensando que era…-  
-oh no ¿tu fuiste quien se llevo la bolsa?-pregunto ella cortándolo  
-umm si-  
-muy bien espera un segundo-dijo de pronto y colgó  
Stiles miro el teléfono sin comprender porque había colgado  
-¿Qué?, ¿Qué te a dicho?-pregunto Gunn viendo su cara  
-me a…-dijo pero se calló cuando unos golpes sonaron en la puerta  
Los tres miraron hacia la puerta sin comprender quien era  
-Stiles soy yo abre la puerta-se oyó la voz de la asiática desde el otro lado

Stiles se acercó abriendo la puerta para quedarse con la boca abierta viendo a la mujer de la tienda ahí misma  
-pe…pero… ¿Cómo?-dijo siendo callado por un dedo de la mujer  
-es muy largo que contar así que apremiemos que tengo mucho que hacer-dijo ella cruzando el umbral de la puerta  
-¿bien cuéntame que ha sucedido?-pregunto ella  
Los tres la miraron aun sorprendidos por su aparición  
-Stiles ¿Qué pasa?-dijo Ángel asomándose un poco  
-eso es lo que pasa-soltó Stiles señalando a Ángel  
la mujer miro hacia Ángel unos instantes sabiendo que era lo que había pasado -lo que le has echado a tu amigo se llama polvos de la verdad-dijo ella  
-¿polvos de la verdad?-pregunto Fred  
-los polvos de la verdad muestra el verdadero aspecto de una persona-comento ella-una compradora me los había pedido para su ex marido dispuesto a que todos vieran su verdadero aspecto-dijo ella  
La mujer lo miro unos instantes para luego mirar al chico  
-dime ¿cuánto polvo as usado?-pregunto ella mientras Ángel salía del cuarto un poco más recompuesto de la mala reacción que tuvo antes  
-…todo-dijo el en voz baja  
-¿Qué?, ¿todo?-soltó ella llevándose la mano a cabeza masajeándose la sien  
-¿qué pasa?-pregunto Ángel-es irreversible-dijo no queriendo estar así siempre  
-no pero sus efectos duraran bastante tiempo- respondió ella  
-¿Cómo cuánto?-  
-pues depende de la cantidad pueden ser días o semanas…pero como se lo has echado todo como mínimo no podrás volver a la normalidad hasta dentro de un mes-soltó la asiática mirando a Ángel  
-¿Qué? ¿Un mes?-dijo Ángel gruñendo  
-no puede estar así un mes-respondió Stiles  
Tanto Fred como Gunn no sabían ni que podían decir asombrados por lo ocurrido  
-¿Qué vamos a hacer?-dijo Ángel dejándose caer derrotado en la silla que estuvo sentado antes  
Stiles se acercó agarrándolo de la cara para que lo mirase  
-Ángel, te prometo que are lo que este en mi mano para solucionarlo-dijo el viendo como Ángel sonreía un poco  
-tranquilo no tienes la culpa de acuerdo-le respondió con una sonrisa enseñando todos los dientes que hizo que incluso así Stiles sonriese por que seguía siendo igual de hermoso  
-bueno algo se puede hacer-dijo ella rebuscando algo entre una de sus mangas metiendo la mano entera hasta el codo para sacar un pequeño frasco de color purpura  
-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto Stiles sorprendido  
-bueno visto que el fallo fue mío por dejar la bolsa sin supervisión puedo hacer algo mientras se pasa el efecto- dijo ella acercándose a ambos  
-muy bien necesito algo como…ah ese anillo-dijo señalando el de Ángel  
Ángel se lo saco un momento para mirarlo mientras se rebatía si dárselo o no  
-Ángel confía en ella-dijo Stiles  
Ángel suspiro antes de entregárselo  
-oh veo que es un anillo especial-dijo la asiática nada mas callo en sus manos-tranquilo no intervendré con la magia que posee-dijo ella echando el anillo dentro del frasco para luego sacarlo  
-muy bien ahora dame el tuyo- dijo mirando a Stiles  
-el mío- soltó el  
-sí, necesito el tuyo para que esto funcione- dijo expandiendo su mano  
Stiles se sacó el suyo con mucho esfuerzo para entregárselo a la asiática y ver como hacía lo mismo con el de Stiles para sacarlo al momento también  
-muy bien-dijo ella soplando a los anillos asiendo que el hierro de los anillos se fundiese asiendo que se formaran en dos murciélagos plateados que empezaron a revolotear alrededor de su mano para acabar siento dos alianzas gruesas talladas con dibujos de murciélagos muy bien detallados y en cada uno de sus lados una enorme piedra en forma rectangular de color rojo como la sangre  
La asiática sonrió mostrándoles los anillos a los cuatro viendo sus caras de asombro  
-con este anillo-dijo ofreciéndole el suyo a Ángel- seguirás siendo invulnerable a la luz del sol y además podrás cambiar de forma cada vez que quieras- dijo para luego girarse a Stiles-y con este anillo ayudaras a tu amigo a que pueda transformarse en humano mientras lo lleves puesto junto con un pequeño regalo extra de mi parte-dijo ella  
-¿qué regalo extra?- la asiática sonrió antes de acercarse a él y susurrarle algo al odio asiendo que Stiles abriese los ojos de par en par  
-¿enserio?-bufo por lo último comentado  
-lo siento no se admiten devoluciones-dijo ella riéndose- pero ojo, si alguno de los dos se lo quita antes de la fecha acordada perderán todas sus habilidades…incluida la que posee tu anillo-dijo lo último señalando a Ángel  
-tu dijiste que no ibas a interferir con su magia-acuso Ángel  
-y lo he hecho pero si se rompe el acuerdo mi hechizo anulara por completo toda la magia que exista en el-respondió ella  
-entonces si pasa un mes sin que nos lo quitemos…-retomo la conversación Stiles  
-seguirán manteniendo sus habilidades incluso cuando os lo quitéis después-respondió ella  
Tanto Stiles como Ángel miraron los anillos para luego mirarse entre ellos  
-bueno un mes se pasa enseguida, no nos daremos ni cuenta-respondió Stiles  
-Stiles ¿estás seguro de esto?- pregunto Ángel  
-Ángel cometí un error y quiero enmendarlo por favor no me quites la oportunidad de arreglarlo-respondió el serio  
Ángel lo miro por unos instantes para luego asentir con la cabeza  
Ambos se pusieron los anillos viendo como la esmeralda relucía como si fuese la misma sangre antes de soltar un pequeño hilo rojo que acabo juntándose para luego desaparecer  
-guau, la verdad que ha sido alucinante-respondió Gunn asombrado  
Stiles miro a Ángel viendo como este volvía a transformarse en su forma humana de nuevo  
-as vuelto -respondió Stiles acariciándole la majilla con la mano que tenía el anillo  
-sí, me alegra poder volver a ser yo-respondió el posando su mano encima de la suya  
-siempre has sido tu-respondió Stiles sonriendo  
-muuuuuy bieeeennnnnnn-respondio Gunn rompiendo el momento- ¿donde está la mujer?-  
-¿donde…?-  
-se fue nada mas haberos puestos los anillos-respondió Fred que parpadeo un instante y esta desapareció  
-bueno y ¿ahora qué?, seguimos sin tener el hechizo protector- dijo Stiles  
-solo nos queda aguantar sin llegar a ser tocado-respondió Ángel  
Los tres se miraron entre ellos sabiendo que tenía razón  
-bueno en marcha hay una boda que celebrar- respondió Ángel  
Los cuatro asintieron poniéndose en marcha mientras Stiles era jalado de Ángel hacia la habitación  
Ambos entraron a la habitación cerrando las puerta tras ellos manteniendo un poco de intimidad -Ángel ¿Qué?-pregunto pero se quedó callado cuando vio los dos trajes que estaban encima de la cama  
-¿q-que…que he-es esto?-dijo Stiles viendo los trajes  
-no creerías que llevaría a mi futuro marido al altar mal vestido-respondió el con una sonrisa cómplice  
Stiles se acercó asía ellos con pazos torpes  
-el tuyo es el gris-respondió el  
Stiles se acercó a él y vio el traje de color gris pero no era para nada oscuro era una mezcla entre gris y un azul marino pero llegando a tirar al azul con su camisa en color azul cielo junto con su corbata y zapatos blancos.  
Era perfecto tan jodidamente perfecto que no podía poner ni un sola pega, Stiles lo cogió en su manos sintiendo como las lágrimas querían salir de sus ojos sin el poder evitarlo  
-Stiles ¿no te gusta?-respondió cuando lo vio llorar-si quieres puedo hacer que…-dijo acercándose para cogerlo  
-¡no!, ni se te ocurra cambiarlo…-soltó llorando sin poder contenerse-me oyes Ángel, no te atrevas porque es perfecto… es jodidamente perfecto-soltó entre lagrimas  
Ángel se acercó para abrazarlo antes de darle un beso en el pelo  
-entonces ¿te gusta?-dijo con los labios pegado en su pelo  
-me encanta, no tienes ni una jodida idea lo que me encanta- respondió el mientras se secaba las lagrimas  
-bueno también llevas algo nuevo que es el traje, algo viejo que es la corbata, algo prestado que son los zapatos de una de las parejas que me los ofreció y algo azul que es la camisa-respondió el sonriendo contra su pelo  
-enserio no tenías por qué molestarte Ángel- respondió Stiles abrazándose mas fuerte  
-y por qué no iba a hacerlo que no nos casemos de verdad no quiere decir que no desee que sea un día inolvidable para ti- respondió con cariño soltando una leve sonrisa  
-y ¿qué hay de lo que tú quieres Ángel?-respondió Stiles separándose lo justo para mirarlo a los ojos  
-yo me voy a casar con la mejor persona de esta vida que otra cosa podría desear-respondió  
-Ángel…-dijo Stiles sintiendo las lágrimas en los ojos mientras lo besaba lentamente despacio sin ninguna prisa queriéndole trasmitir todo lo que sentía en esos momentos  
Ambos se separaron para luego vestirse el uno junto al otro enviándose alguna que otra mirada y soltando alguna que otra sonrisa. Cuando ambos estuvieron listos se miraron el uno al otro  
Stiles pudo ver como el traje negro de Ángel le quedaba muy bien asiéndole resaltar el buen cuerpo que tenía al igual que hacía que pareciera incluso aún más guapo que antes mientras que para Ángel Stiles así vestido izo que su corazón volviera a latir de una forma que no había hecho desde hace mucho tiempo  
-estas…-dijeron ambos a la vez para luego reírse  
-estas muy guapo-comento Stiles  
-gracias, tu estas hermoso-dijo Ángel sonriendo  
Stiles se acercó un poco  
-cambia-dijo Stiles sorprendiendo a Ángel  
-¿qué?-  
-no preguntes y hazlo-respondió Stiles  
Ángel cambio sin entender a qué venia ese cambio  
-ven…-dijo asiendo que Ángel se acercase  
Stiles llevo una mano a su cara viendo como Ángel lo miraba con esos ojos claros parecidos a la miel  
-me sigues pareciendo igual de guapo-dijo antes de besarlo  
Ángel se sorprendió por la respuesta pero sobre todo a como Stiles le besaba sin tener miedo de ser aruñado en ningún momento  
-Stiles…-dijo Ángel respondiendo al beso para luego seguir besándolo en su forma humana  
Se separaron al cabo de unos momentos para mantener la vista fija el uno en el otro  
-creo que ya es hora-dijo Stiles  
-si vamos-  
La sala era aún más grande que en la anterior en la que habían estado y las mesas estaban decoradas con un montón de colores entre rojos y azules y en medio un cuenco con varias velas encendidas, los cuatro pilares estaban redecorados con enormes tirantes rojos a su alrededor y justo en el centro había enorme rectángulo de máximo un nivel más alto del suelo justos con sus equipo de música en cada esquina y en ambos lados sus escaleras y justo en centro un enorme candelabro con un montón de luces de distintos tamaños y al final estaba un gran centro de mesa en donde estaba un cura con sus dos aprendices y al final de todo una puerta abierta que daba al jardín trasero del hotel  
-guau es hermoso-dijo Stiles mirando hacia dentro aun en la fila  
-eso me han dicho-dijo mientras daba un paso hacia adelante  
-¿cómo vamos a entrar?- dijo Stiles sabiendo que no estaban invitados  
-fácil, con esto- dijo Ángel sacando un sobre en donde estaban escritos sus nombres  
-¿Qué?, ¿cómo has conseguido eso?- pregunto Stiles asombrado dando otro paso viendo que estaba a dos pasos más de poder entrar  
-la chica de la recepción me hizo el favor, aparentemente había un sitio libre y pudo ponernos en la lista-respondió el  
-enserio-dijo sorprendido-espera, ¿qué te pidió a cambio?-pregunto  
Ángel sonrió levemente  
-¿porque crees que me pidió algo a cambio?-dijo  
-enserio crees que me voy a creer que nos metió por tu cara bonita-respondió dando otro paso viendo que serían los siguientes  
-en verdad si me pidió algo-dijo Ángel  
-¿que fue?-pregunto no sabiendo si le iba a gustar la respuesta  
-me pidió que diésemos un baile-dijo Ángel viendo la cara de molestia de Stiles  
-ah-dijo Stiles sin decir más nada  
-pero me tuve que negar-respondió Ángel no aguantándose más la cara que había puesto  
Stiles sonrió mirándolo mientras daba otro paso tocándoles a ellos dos  
-bienvenidos, ¿invitación por favor?-pregunto la chica  
Ángel le extendió el sobre bajo la atenta mirada de Stiles que apretó un poco más su brazo por nerviosismo  
La chica abrió el sobre y luego miro a la pareja para volver a mirar el sobre  
-muy bien, os deseo mi enhorabuena a los dos-respondió ella devolviéndole el sobre  
-muchas gracias- respondió Ángel caminando  
-le dije que mi primer baile estaba reservado para otra persona-continuo Ángel con la platica  
Stiles sonrió sin poder contenerse  
-¿entonces qué fue lo que le diste para que nos pusiera en la lista?-pregunto aun con la duda mientras caminaban a su mesa  
-nada simplemente me dio este sobre y me dijo que se lo diese a la persona que estuviese en la puerta-respondió el  
Stiles miro como Ángel le entregaba el sobre  
-será mejor que lo leas-dijo Ángel  
Stiles cogió el sobre y lo abrió para leer su contenido

_ Querido Stiles. _

_Espero que encuentres la felicidad a su lado_

_Te deseo lo mejor de todo corazón…_

                                                                _Idalia._

 

Stiles miro el mensaje sorprendido para luego voltear la vista sorprendido a su lado viendo como Ángel miraba al frente pero mantenía una sonrisa ladeada haciendo que el cerrase el sobre esbozando la mejor de las sonrisas hasta ahora  
-si seguro que si…-dijo Stiles en un susurro felizmente  
Ambos se sentaron en la mesa para esperar a ver como después todas las parejas iban entrando los invitados de las parejas  
Stiles y Ángel mantuvieron la vista fija en la puerta esperando hasta que llegaron a ver como Fred y Gunn entraban por ella  
Ambos estaban despampanantes Fred llevaba un vestido de color pez salmón que le hacía resaltar su color de piel y sus hermosas caderas junto con el pelo todo ondulado hacia un lado con unos impresionantes tacones a juego con un mini bolso junto a Gunn quien venía vestido con una camisa color vino que le dejaba muy poco a la imaginación de lo apretada que estaba haciendo que se le marcasen todos los músculos junto con sus pantalones negros y su pajarita color blanco al igual que sus tirantes caídos que le daban un toque muy sexy y calzado como no con sus botas negras  
Tanto Stiles como Ángel los miraron sorprendidos por lo guapos que estaban  
-hola-dijo Fred muy nerviosa y contenta a la vez  
-chicos estáis guapísimos- soltó Stiles haciendo que se ruborizase hasta Gunn  
-gracias tú también estas muy mono Stiles-dijo Fred -y tú también Ángel-termino por decir asiendo que este sonriese  
Los cuatro se sentaron en la mesa viendo como algunas que otras parejas paseaban de unas mesas a otras y algunas que otras daban un baile en el medio de la pista  
-¿bueno habéis podido averiguar algo?- pregunto Gunn a ambos  
-no, pero nos imaginamos que tiene que ser alguien del hotel-dijo Stiles  
-porque crees eso-pregunto Fred  
-muy sencillo, aquí solo puede haber gente del hotel y los huéspedes y ya que solo los huéspedes son los que están siendo atacados, pueden ser uno de ellos-dijo Stiles  
-espera un momento, el ultimo atacante fue atacado en su habitación, así que sencillamente pudo ser uno de los huéspedes-dijo Gunn  
Stiles sonrió sabiendo que le preguntarían eso  
-con más razón, cuando atacaron al señor de la planta la puerta estaba abierta no había sido forzada ni había signos de pelea alguna así que si la persona abrió la puerta podría ser alguien que tuviese la llave además, si recordáis había un carrito con comida eso solo puede significar que el que le ataco fue uno de los sirvientes del hotel-dijo Stiles dejando a todos boquiabiertos  
-guau trocito de pan eres realmente inteligente-dijo Gunn  
-pues claro yo era el listo de mi manada y lo sigo siendo-respondió victorioso  
Ángel sonrió por las ocurrencias que soltaba a veces  
-muy bien, entonces si es unos de los sirvientes quien puede ser-pregunto Ángel  
Los cuatro miraron a su alrededor viendo como habían demasiados camareros y sirvientes por ambos lados  
-mierda así no los descubriremos jamás- gruño Gunn-hay demasiados-  
-si ese cosa se alimenta de agua me imagino que será alguien quien necesite estar absorbiendo bastante agua para mantenerse  
-bien separémonos en dos grupos para ver si conseguimos fijarnos mejor-soltó Ángel  
Los cuatro asintieron levantándose caminando alrededor cada pareja por un lado opuesto  
Stiles y Ángel estaban tan concentrados que no se dieron cuenta como se habían acercado a la mesa del cura  
-oh queridos muchachos ustedes también firmáis la confirmación-dijo el cura poniéndoles unos papeles enfrente  
-¿perdón?-dijo Stiles sin prestarle atención viendo como Ángel mantenía la vista fija en uno  
-la confirmación, si ambos confirmáis los términos del casamiento-respondió el cura ofreciéndole un bolígrafo  
-ah sí claro por su puesto la aceptación -respondió Stiles rellenando el papel pero con la vista fija aun en Ángel  
-querido ahí tienes que firmar tu- dijo llevando la mano de Stiles hacia la firma  
-claro, claro- dijo cuando vio que Ángel le hacía una señal con la mano  
-bueno padre tengo que-empezó Stiles  
-espera hijo debe firmar aquí tu…-respondió el cura  
-padre no tenemos…- le corto el  
-ey porque tardas tanto-dijo Ángel apareciendo a su lado- tenemos cosas que hacer-dijo asiendo un movimiento de cabeza  
-lo siento muchacho, si solo rellenas esto…-empezó el cura  
-claro padre, por supuesto-dijo Ángel cortando el sermón del cura  
-muy bien si firmas ahí-le dijo el cura un poco cansado de que no lo dejasen terminar de hablar  
Ángel atendió un poco más al papel viendo que le pedía muchas firmas y varios datos personales  
-Ángel venga-dijo Stiles viendo como Gunn y Fred se metían en la cocina tras el sospechoso  
-si claro- respondió el terminando de rellenarlo sin saber que firmaba  
-bueno padre aquí está todo-soltó saliendo disparado con Stiles  
-y os bendigo…marido y marido…-dijo el cura negando con la cabeza-estos jóvenes de hoy en día ya no sienten ni respeto por las normas del matrimonio-soltó el cura recogiendo los papeles de su compromiso de boda.  
Cuando Stiles y Ángel entraron vieron como Fred y Gunn estaban acorralados protegiendo a una de las sirvientas desmayada en el suelo viendo como delante suya había un ser que se parecía a una babosa gigante con varios tentáculos que le salían por el cuerpo y con una boca abierta verticalmente donde le salía una especie de lengua toda de color azul marino del mismo color que los tentáculos  
Ángel cogió a toda velocidad una sartén que estaba en el fuego y se la lanzo a ese ser haciendo que ese bicho gritase de dolor  
-¡ehh maldito bicho repugnante!-soltó Ángel llamando su atención-vamos ven aquí-exclamo transformándose  
El ser se giró desviando su atención de ellos tres  
-si vamos ven aquí- soltó Ángel mientras cogía un cuchillo de los cocineros-ven que te voy a arrancar esa lengua que tienes-  
Stiles mientras fue rodeando la cocina por el otro lado manteniendo la distancia y pensando a toda velocidad una manera de vencerlo hasta que se fijó en la extraña quemadura que tenía en el cuerpo justo en donde le había lanzado Ángel el sartén hirviendo  
-el fuego… ¡Ángel el fuego es su debilidad!-grito a Ángel  
El bicho se giró a hacia Stiles para luego voltearse hacia Ángel unos instantes antes de empezar a brillar para luego empezar a descomponerse en un montón de pequeños bichejos en todas las direcciones  
-no dejéis que os toquen-grito Ángel mientras atrancaba la puerta de la cocina para que nadie entrase ni esas cosas saliesen  
-es fácil decirlo cuando no tienes a una muchacha en brazos- soltó Gunn viendo que tenía uno muy de cerca  
-maldito bichejo- dijo Fred dándole al bicho un golpe con un rodillo que había cogido  
Stiles vio como dos de ellos se le acercaban y retrocedió haciendo que una garrafa de agua que había detrás suya se voltease derramándose toda haciendo que esos bichos fueran tras el agua  
-¡Stiles!-grito Ángel clavando el cuchillo que tenía en la mano sobre uno para luego volverlo a hacer junto con a otro clavándoselo con el bicho que había encima  
Ángel corrió hacia el cogiendo otra sartén y llegando a su lado aplastando a esos dos bichos que estaban distraídos absorbiendo el agua  
-¿estás bien?-dijo agarrándolo por ambos brazos mientras lo examinaba de arriba abajo  
-sí, estoy bien pero necesito que los mantengas ocupados un momento-dijo Stiles  
-¿Qué tienes pensado?-dijo Ángel mientras se volteaba a modo de escudo  
-tu hazlo- dijo Stiles girándose mientras habría un gran horno que había ahí  
Tanto Ángel como Fred y Gunn resistieron todo lo que pudieron mientras Stiles metía garrafas de agua dentro del horno a toda prisa y abría la última y mojaba todo el interior  
-ya está- dijo Stiles volteándose  
-genial por que los tenemos encima- gruño Gunn  
Los bichos no tardaron ni un minuto en centrarse en toda esa agua que había ahí dentro perdiendo el interés en ellos mientras se dirigían hacia el horno  
Los chicos fueron rodando hacia los lados con pasos lentos mientras veían como todos se metían dentro del horno  
-¡ahora Ángel, ciérralo!- grito Stiles  
Ángel se movió rápidamente y de un golpe cerro el horno al mismo instante en que los bichos se lanzaban contra el  
Stiles se acercó y encendió el horno a toda potencia viendo como todos los bichos gritaban sin parar volviéndose a transformar en ese ser todo descompuesto mientras se desasía todo  
Los cuatro se dejaron caer al suelo suspirando aliviados mientras se reían sin parar  
-bueno Ángel tu sí que sabes cómo hacer que una noche sea inolvidable-soltó Stiles riendo haciendo que todos se riesen por su comentario  
Los cuatro se levantaron y salieron cuando desatracaron la puerta para ver como nadie se había dado cuenta de lo que había sucedido  
Stiles sonrió pensando en que habían sido unos héroes y nadie se lo agradecería  
-bueno no se vosotros pero tengo hambre-dijo Gunn volviendo a la mesa  
-yo también- dijo Fred  
Tanto Ángel como Stiles asintieron con la cabeza dirigiéndose a su mesa ellos también  
Los cuatro cenaron entre risas y platicas viendo cómo se había formado un pequeño escándalo en la cocina pero viendo como todos lo pudieron resolver enseguida y se pudo continuar con la velada  
-huf, estoy harto-soltó Gunn dejándose caer hacia atrás en la silla  
-no te acostumbres que mañana volvemos a nuestra dieta-gruño Fred haciendo que Stiles y Ángel se rieran  
-bueno si nos disculpáis un momento-dijo Ángel levantándose  
Stiles lo miro confundido ladeando la cabeza un poco  
-Stiles, podrías acompañarme-dijo Ángel estirando su mano hacia Stiles  
Stiles cogió su mano viendo como la mirada de Fred y Gunn estaba puesto en ellos  
-umm…si claro-soltó mientras se levantaba  
Ángel sonrió agarrándolo de la mano mientras caminaba con el hacia el jardín  
-Ángel ¿adónde vamos?-pregunto Stiles viendo como alguna que otra pareja los miraban  
Ángel no contesto mientras siguió caminando hasta llegar a las puertas que daban al jardín  
-adelante- dijo Ángel soltándole la mano  
Stiles abrió las puertas de par en par para tener la mejor visión que había tenido hasta ahora  
Un camino de escaleras de caracol de piedra maciza le recibió junto con un montón de flores alrededor de ellas más otro camina que daba hacia un amplio parque con un montón de flores y arbustos y lo que pudo distinguir como una pequeña fuente a la lejanía  
Ángel camino hasta los escalones en caracol  
-ven-dijo Ángel agarrándolo de la mano  
Stiles empezó a subir los escalones mirando todas las flores que rodeaban las escaleras mientras iba subiendo los escalones  
-cierra los ojos-dijo Ángel  
Stiles cerró los ojos dejándose guiar por Ángel sintiendo como terminaba de subir unos cuantos peldaños más mientras oía el sonido de una canción que recordaba haber escuchado  
-bien, ábrelos-dijo Ángel  
Cuando Stiles abrió los ojos se quedó maravillado de tan hermosa visión  
Sus ojos vieron como estaba en una pequeña marquesina hexagonal de madera que estaba toda rodeada por flores y enredaderas bajo la luz de las estrellas y siendo iluminado por toda la ciudad  
Stiles se giró en el mismo momento en que Ángel se acercó y le agarro y llevo una de sus manos a su cintura mientras él ponía la suya en su hombro y sus otras dos manos se entrelazaban  
-¿bailas?-dijo Ángel empezándose a mover junto con Stiles  
Stiles se dejó llevar mientras escuchaba la canción y supo que era de la película de crepúsculo que estuvo viendo el otro día por la tele  
-¿Cómo lo haces?-pregunto maravillado por como hacía que todo fuera mágico  
Ángel le sonrió con la mejor sonrisa que le había enseñado hasta ahora  
-no se dé qué me hablas-dijo mientras seguía bailando sin poder ocultar una sonrisa  
Stiles se dejó llevar mirando maravillado a Ángel sintiendo que todo era magnifico a su lado  
-Stiles…-  
-si-contesto el sintiendo como le miraba fijamente  
-desde que te conocí as entrado a mi vida de una manera que nunca llegue a imaginar y te prometo que mientras este a tu lado haré todo lo posible por hacerte feliz-dijo acercándose lentamente  
-Ángel-dijo Stiles sintiendo las lágrimas por sus mejillas  
-te quiero-dijo antes de juntar sus labios en un apasionado beso en donde ambos se transmitían sin palabras todo lo que sentían por el uno por el otro  
Ambos siguieron bailando con la mirada fija el uno en el otro sintiendo que no había mas nada a su alrededor dejándose llevar por sus sentimientos  
Stiles sintió que todo era perfecto y mágico no creyendo que nunca se sentiría así mientras en su cabeza seguían las palabras de Ángel repitiéndose como una hermosa melodía y acariciando de vez en cuando con sus dedos el anillo que tenía puesto haciendo que esbozase una sonrisa  
Ambos bailaron hasta el final de la canción sintiéndose maravillados hasta que esta llego a su fin  
-bueno, será mejor volver con aquellos dos antes que vengas a buscarnos-soltó Ángel  
Stiles asintió con la cabeza dispuesta a empezar a bajar junto a Ángel pero parándose al momento cuando sintió su móvil vibrar en los bolsillos de sus pantalones  
-espera…-dijo Stiles agarrado de la mano de Ángel cuando vio que la persona que lo estaba llamando era Melissa McCall  
Stiles por un momento pensó en dejarlo pasar como había echo con el resto pero luego pensó que no sería justo para Melissa ya que ella se había convertido casi en una madre para él y no se merecía la incertidumbre de no saber nada de el  
Lentamente cogió la llamada mientras miraba fijamente a Ángel  
-hola-dijo Stiles con voz pastosa  
-¿Stiles?-pregunto Melissa no creyéndose que Stiles al fin hablase con uno de ellos  
-si…soy yo-dijo sintiendo como Ángel apretaba un poco más su mano en señal de apoyo  
-Stiles cariño, me alegra mucho oír tu voz-dijo ella intentando serenarse un poco  
Stiles sintió como la voz de Melissa sonaba un poco más apagada de lo normal  
-Melissa, ¿va todo bien?-dijo Stiles empezándose a poner nervioso  
Un silencio fue lo que hizo que Stiles se empezase a preocupar un poco más  
-Stiles cariño, necesito que te sientes un momento…-dijo Melissa no sabiendo cómo abordar el tema  
Ángel sintió como todo se vino abajo cuando vio como la mirada de Stiles se apagaba en el mismo momento en que las lágrimas salían de sus ojos junto con su teléfono resbalándose entre sus dedos cayendo precipitadamente contra el suelo mientras de su boca solo salió el murmullo de papa.


	11. IX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> siento mucho la tardanza espero que me sigáis leyendo y vuestros comentarios que adoro junto con vuestros Kudos y os prometo estar mas pendiente esto sorry por la tardanza  
> disfrutad

Llanto, el murmuro del llanto era todo lo que se oía en el piso de Ángel mientras Stiles no paraba de hacer su maleta a toda prisa mientras buscaba el primer pasaje de vuelta a su ciudad natal  
-Stiles, por favor tranquilizare-intento de nuevo Ángel tranquilizarlo desde que habían llegado  
Stiles lo miro frunciendo las cejas mientras se mordía el labio molesto  
-no me digas que me tranquilice cuando no sé cómo se encuentra mi padre- soltó Stiles empezando a llorar con rabia de nuevo  
Ángel se acercó poco a poco  
-Stiles, no hagas suposiciones sin saber-comento mientras se paraba delante de el  
-y ¿qué esperas que haga?-dijo mirándolo serio  
Ángel llevo sus manos hasta sus mejillas limpiándoles las lágrimas con los pulgares  
-no sabemos lo que ha pasado…intenta al menos no pensar negativamente ¿quieres?-dijo Ángel acercándose y dándole un leve beso en la frente  
-Ángel…no puedo, no p-puedo…si algo le pasa…si le pasa algo y n-no…no estoy…-dijo Stiles llorando no queriendo ni imaginarse lo peor  
Ángel se terminó de acercar para abrazarlo mientras lo pegaba a su cuerpo  
-shh…no le va a pasar nada-dijo Ángel intentando calmarle  
-¿Qué voy a hacer?, ¿Qué voy a hacer?-dijo Stiles entre balbuceos  
-Stiles tranquilo, llegaras a tiempo no…-  
-¡no es eso!- soltó Stiles separándose de el  
Ángel lo miro sorprendido por su reacción  
-Stiles ¿qué?-dijo Ángel intentando acercarse a él de nuevo viendo como Stiles volvía a retroceder  
-¡no lo entiendes!-dijo entre lágrimas- ¡los abandone!...huy de todos ellos…-dijo Stiles apretando los puños con rabia  
-…Stiles-  
-no puedo…no puedo…no puedo volver y hacer como si nada hubiese pasado…no puedo-dijo sintiéndose la peor persona del mundo  
-Stiles, tú no tienes la culpa-dijo Ángel dando un paso  
-claro que si…no…no pude con todo y escape…no puedo ir y volver a pasar por eso de nuevo…no puedo Ángel, no puedo…- soltó Stiles cayendo de rodillas al suelo derrotado  
Ángel se acercó y se agacho a su lado acercándolo mientras le acariciaba con una mano la cabeza  
-Stiles sé que es difícil pero tienes que ir, tienes que saber cómo está tu padre sino será algo de lo que te arrepentirás toda la vida-dijo Ángel hablándole cariñosamente  
Stiles se aferró a el intentando parar de llorar  
-no te preocupes, no estarás solo yo estaré a tu lado en todo momento-dijo Ángel con los labios pegados a su pelo  
-no puedo Ángel, no puedo dejar que vengas y abandones todo por mí-dijo Stiles sabiendo que sería egoísta de su parte  
Ángel sonrió un poco sintiéndose maravillado por la gran persona que había llegado a su vida  
-Stiles, no tienes de que preocuparte, no estoy abandonando nada, dejare al cargo a alguien mientras yo estoy fuera-dijo el viendo como Stiles alzaba la cabeza para mirarlo  
-…Ángel, tu sitio está aquí- dijo Stiles intentándolo convencer  
Ángel volvió a sonreír mientras negaba con la cabeza  
-mi sitio está a tu lado-dijo acercándose y dándole un leve beso en los labios  
Stiles asintió aun no muy convencido  
-está bien- dijo levantándose junto con Ángel para terminar de preparar el equipaje  
Ambos prepararon sus maletas de viaje o más Stiles ya que Ángel había hecho la suya desde que Stiles se había puesto con la de el  
-¿está todo?-pregunto Ángel desde la cama sentado con la mirada fija en Stiles  
-si-contesto Stiles metiendo el portátil y terminando de cerrar la maleta  
Ángel se acercó a él con una mediana maleta con ruedas para luego coger la maleta de Stiles que estaba en el sillón y cargarla hasta la puerta  
-bien, vamos-soltó Ángel llevando las maletas al ascensor mientras veía como de refilón Stiles estaba parado medio del piso mirando todo a su alrededor  
-¿Stiles?-llamo Ángel después de haber llamado al ascensor  
Stiles lo miro antes de echar un último vistazo a todo alrededor  
-sabes, siento que nos tengamos que ir de aquí-dijo empezando a caminar hacia el  
-¿Por qué?- dijo Ángel abriendo la reja y metiendo las maletas  
-porque me he sentido a salvo aquí sabes, puede que este no sea mi hogar pero lo he sentido como uno…junto contigo-dijo lo último en un susurro pero que Ángel oyó perfectamente  
-si…yo también lo extrañaré- mintió Ángel porque hasta que Stiles apareció este lugar solo le traía malos recuerdos  
-…mentiroso-soltó Stiles sonriendo  
Ángel le devolvió la sonrisa antes de cerrar la verja para luego tocar el botón de subida  
-me siento mal por Fred y Gunn- soltó Stiles de repente  
Ángel lo miro esperando a que continuase  
-me sabe mal irme sin haberme despedido- termino por decir  
Ángel sonrió de lado mientras volvía su vista al frente  
-no te preocupes, no tendrás que despedirte-soltó Ángel  
Stiles lo miro sin comprender y fue a preguntar pero se calló cuando llegaron a la parte de arriba y vio tanto a Fred como a Gunn con unos equipajes a lado de cada uno esperando sentados  
-ya era hora, se nos va a hacer tarde-dijo una muy sonriente Fred seguido bajo la atenta mirada de Gunn quien no comento nada ya que parecía bastante obvio lo que iban a hacer  
-¿vosotros también os vais?-soltó Stiles saliendo del ascensor junto con Ángel  
Gunn suspiro pensando en que Stiles no era muy suspicaz  
-pues claro, nos vamos contigo- dijo Fred  
Stiles abrió los ojos de par en par de tal manera que tanto Fred como Gunn pensaron que sus ojos se le iban a salir  
-tss, no te sorprendas trocito de pan no pensarías que nos íbamos a quedar aquí como si nada-soltó Gunn como si nada  
-no teníais porque- dijo Stiles sintiéndose un poco mal por todos los inconvenientes que les estaba causando  
-Stiles, los amigos estamos para apoyarnos- dijo Fred dándole una amplia sonrisa  
Stiles se sintió un poco abrumado pero se tranquilizó cuando sintió la mano de Ángel detrás de su espalda haciendo que se sintiera mejor solo con tu tacto  
-gracias, de verdad no como os lo puedo agradecer-dijo Stiles dedicándoles una amplia sonrisa que hasta se les veía los dientes  
-bueno tengo una…-empezó Gunn pero se calló al instante cuando un ligero codazo de Fred lo dejo sin habla  
-enserio Stiles no nos debes nada-dijo Fred antes de girar su cabeza hasta su novio y mirarlo con una mirada asesina haciendo que este negase con la cabeza varias veces mientras levantaba las manos en son de paz  
Tanto Stiles como Ángel sonrieron viendo la escena de esos dos  
-bueno será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha dijo Stiles para todos  
Todos cogieron sus maletas y salieron de las estancia subiéndose a un taxi que los llevaría directo al aeropuerto, Ángel metió todo el equipaje el maletero mientras los demás cogían asiento en la parte de atrás esperando a Ángel que terminase con las maletas t se subiera de copiloto  
-al aeropuerto- dijo Ángel cuando tomo asiento  
El trayecto hasta el aeropuerto fue bastante tranquilo ya que cada uno estaba metido en su mundo pero sobre todo Ángel quien no había vuelto a abrir la boca para absolutamente nada y estaba bastante distraído por lo que notaron los demás  
Cuando llegaron al aeropuerto todos salieron disparados ya que iban con cierto retraso ya que el taxista parece que prefirió coger el camino más largo  
Todos embarcaron el equipaje con prisa para luego salir disparados hacia la salida de embarque donde había una azafata que los recibió a todos jadeando como locos  
-Bienvenidos, dijo viendo como los cuatro cogían aire desesperadamente -umm….los pasajes por favor- dijo la azafata un poco apenada viendo sus caras  
Todos le ofrecieron sus billetes a los que la chica los rompió por un lado para abrir la puerta  
-muchas gracias, feliz vuelo-dijo dejándoles pasar  
Stiles subió más calmado seguido del resto hasta ser recibido por otra azafata que les dijo por dónde estaban sus asientos  
Los cuatro las siguieron con amabilidad hasta dos filas al lado del avión que estaba libre puesto que eran los suyos  
Todos se acomodaron relajándose un poco mientras oían de fondo como el piloto les daba la bienvenida por los altavoces para después decir que dos de sus azafatas les explicarían las salidas de emergencia y la manera de ponerse las mascarillas y los sacos que habían debajo de cada uno  
Stiles miro de reojo como todo el resto de pasajeros estaba cada uno a su bola mientras que alguno que otro si les prestaba atención a las chicas  
El resto del tiempo lo paso tranquilo mientras el avión despegaba y seguía el rumbo indicado por las pantallas que había en los aviones  
-¿vas a decirme que te pasa?-dijo Stiles sobresaltando a Ángel un poco  
-¿Qué?-dijo Ángel girando su cabeza para mirarlo  
-estas muy callado desde que salimos-dijo Stiles mirándole fijamente  
Ángel asintió con la cabeza suspirando un poco  
-hay algo que deberías saber…-dijo Ángel  
Stiles siguió con la mirada fija en el esperando a que continuase pero se sobresaltó cuando cierta azafata se paró a su lado  
-hola, todo a su gusto-dijo la azafata  
Stiles se volteo hacia ella viendo como la chica miraba a Ángel muy fijamente  
-si, gracias-dijo Stiles viendo como la chica asentía sin ni siquiera mirarle  
-me pasare en un momento a tomarles pedido- dijo la azafata mirando a Ángel mientras sonreía descaradamente  
Stiles bufo viendo como Ángel le devolvía la sonrisa antes de ver como ella se alejaba pero girando su cabeza para volverlo a mirar  
-entonces suelta lo que tienes que decirme…-dijo Stiles molesto  
Ángel sonrió sin poder contenerse  
-será mejor que lo veas por ti mismo-dijo Ángel poniéndose serio mientras metía su mano dentro de su chaqueta y sacada de uno de sus bolsillos un sobre que estaba abierto  
Stiles agarro el sobre y saco los papeles aun sin comprender a que se debía  
-tu solo léelo-dijo Ángel  
Stiles leyó los papeles abriendo los ojos de par en par mientras volteaba la vista hacia Ángel  
-esto…esto…-dijo nervioso mientras Ángel asentía con la cabeza  
Stiles volvió a mirar los papeles leyendo de nuevo donde ponía muy claramente acta de matrimonio  
-no puede ser…no puede ser…-dijo empezándose a marear  
-en realidad si puede ser Stiles…estamos oficialmente casados-dijo Ángel claramente  
-¡QUE!-chillo a pleno pulmón desesperado llamando la atención de todos  
-Stiles cálmate-dijo Ángel intentándolo calmar  
-cómo quieres que me calme cuando me estás diciendo que estamos casados a dos mil metros de altura- dijo Stiles moviendo loas manos sin parar  
Ángel vio como el resto de pasajeros los miraba a ellos dos  
-lo siento es que tiene miedo a las alturas-dijo Ángel viendo como la gente dejo de mirarles empezando a cuchichear entre ellos  
Ángel suspiro volviendo a centrar en Stiles quien miraba esos papeles como si fueran el día del juicio final  
-Stiles mira el lado bueno-dijo Ángel cogiendo los papeles para volverlos a guardar viendo como Stiles bufaba  
-¿y cuál es?- pregunto molesto  
-no estás casado con Spike -soltó Ángel sonriendo un poco  
Stiles lo miro asesinándole con la mirada  
-muy gracioso, ¿y ya está? eso es todo lo que tienes que decir-dijo Stiles mirándole serio y fijamente  
-que quieres que te diga que te are feliz el resto de nuestras vida juntos-dijo Ángel dedicándole una amplia sonrisa a Stiles  
Stiles lo miro un poco abrumado por la mirada que le estaba dedicando  
-…eso...eso no era l-lo que quería decir-dijo desviando la mirada colorado  
Ángel agarro su mentón para lo mirase a la cara junto con la otra entrelazando una de sus manos  
-que voy a decir cuando estoy casado con la persona que me ha robado el corazón- dijo Ángel acercándose lentamente para besarlo  
-…yo…yo…yo-dijo Stiles mirándole a los ojos  
Ambos se separaron de golpe cuando la azafata se paró a su lado con un carro con comida  
-¿queréis tomar algo?-dijo la azafata un poco seria por la cercanía que tenía ase un momento  
Stiles bufo maldiciéndose por lo bajo mientras Ángel se giraba dedicándole una sonrisa  
-por supuesto, dos cortados con dos terrones de azúcar cada uno y un bocadillo de ensalada-dijo Ángel viendo de reojo como Stiles apartaba la mano que tenía entrelazada con la suya  
-por supuesto, ¿algo más?-dijo la azafata guiñándole un ojo mientras se agachaba un poco más para que se le viese el escote  
-si claro preferiría la próxima vez que se abstenga de coquetear conmigo y hable solo con mi novio- dijo Ángel sonriendo mientras cogía la mano de Stiles y la volvía a entrelazar con la suya  
Tanto Stiles como la azafata lo miraron sorprendidos ambos con la boca desencajada  
-…umm, si claro-dijo la azafata poniéndose rígida como un palo y desviando la mirada  
-gracias, ahora me encantaría que nos terminara de servir y nos dejara en paz ya que nos había interrumpido en un momento intimo-volvió a decir Ángel mirándola fijamente mientas le sonreía  
La azafata les sirvió los pedidos con la cabeza gacha para después salir disparada a toda velocidad despareciendo de su vista  
Stiles lo miro sorprendido mientras sentía como Ángel afianzaba su manos con el  
-ahora me gustaría mucho que me dieses ese beso porque yo también estoy muerto de vergüenza-dijo Ángel un poco colorado  
Stiles no tardo ni dos segundos antes de jalar de él y plantarle un beso que hiso que incluso Ángel gimiese en el beso  
-Dios ha valido la pena-soltó Ángel cuando se separaron  
Stiles sonrió dejando ver toda la fila de sus dientes  
-¿ya no estas enfadado?- pregunto Ángel refiriéndose a lo de antes  
-sigo enfadado pero ya no se puede hacer nada-dijo Stiles sabiendo a que se estaba refiriendo  
-buscare la manera d anular esto-dijo Ángel mirándole un poco decepcionado  
-no creo que puedas conseguirlo tan pronto así que dejémoslo como esta por ahora los problemas uno a uno-respondió Stiles  
Ángel sonrió satisfecho con la respuesta sabiendo que Stiles tenía razón  
Ambos siguieron platicando hasta que el avión aterrizo y fueron a recoger sus maletas para después ir a recoger un coche que había alquilado Ángel por el tiempo que estuviera ahí  
Ambos se sorprendieron un poco cuando vieron el seat león negro que se había alquilado Ángel  
Todos se subieron viendo como el coche no era solo nuevo por fuera sino también por dentro pero todos vieron como Stiles permanecía igual de callado desde que aterrizo el avión  
El trayecto hacia beicon Hill fue bastante tenso puesto que Stiles les comento que quería ir directo al hospital del pueblo haciendo que todos asintieran sin poner ninguna objeción  
Todos permanecieron en silencio viendo como Stiles les explicaba por donde tenían que coger para llegar al pueblo viendo como solo contestaba para luego quedarse en completo silencio con la vista perdida mirando por la ventana  
Ángel leyó clara mente el cartel que le daba la bienvenida a Beacon Hill mientras veía de reojo como Stiles se tensaba en el asiento de al lado  
-¿estás bien?-dijo Ángel con la vista fija en la carretera  
Stiles asintió con la cabeza sin moverse  
Ángel suspiro pesadamente sabiendo que no lo estaba  
-pronto llegaremos, no te preocupes-  
-bien-soltó Stiles mientras apretaba el móvil con sus manos 

Los tres vieron como el pueblo era muy sencillo y a la vez tranquilo nada comparado con el ruido y lo iluminado que era Los Ángeles  
Todo vieron como a los lejos se veía el hospital notando como Stiles se tensaba desde su lugar  
Ángel estaciono el coche en los aparcamientos encontrando el lugar vacío puesto que ya no era horas de visita  
Stiles salió del coche seguido de Ángel que les dijo a Fred y a Gunn que los esperasen aquí un momento  
Ángel se acercó a Stiles viendo como este estaba parado a unos pasos delante del hospital  
-¿estás bien?-volvió a preguntar Ángel viendo lo tenso que estaba  
-si, vamos-dijo la angustia a flor de piel  
El hospital estaba más calmado que de costumbre ya que no había pasado nada grave cosa que agradeció Melissa ya que se angustiaba cada vez que ella tenía turno  
Melissa suspiro derrotada llegando al mostrador con la ficha del Sheriff sabiendo que aunque quisiera pasar más tiempo ahí junto con su hijo y el resto de la manada no podía sabiendo que tenía que estar pendiente a sus otros quehaceres  
Melissa estaba tan concentraba mirando el informe que n vio como Stiles había entrado por la puerta del hospital  
-¿Melissa?-oyó decir ella una voz que le resulto muy familiar haciendo que se voltease para quedarse sorprendida por ver a Stiles  
-Stiles-dijo ella asombrada- Stiles- volvió a decir acercándose a el  
Melissa se acercó a él para darle un abraso sintiendo como un ligero nudo se desasía sabiendo que estaba bien notando como el chico no respondía a su abrazo  
-Stiles ¿estás bien?-dijo separándose para mirarlo mientras notaba como el chico no estaba solo  
-¿y mi padre?-soltó Stiles secamente  
Melissa se sorprendió por la reacción y se separó un poco mientras miraba a su acompañante  
-esta inconsciente, recibió el ataque de un…animal-respondió melisa esperando que supiera captar la indirecta  
Stiles sintió como sus piernas tambalearon mientras su mirada se nublaba pero no llego a caerse ya que Ángel puso uno mano en si cintura para que no se cállese  
Melisa miro sorprendía a esos dos pero prefirió no decir nada  
-puedo verle-dijo Stiles cuando se encontró mejor notando como Ángel seguía sin soltarle no muy convencido de que estuviera bien  
Melissa asintió con la cabeza  
-por supuesto…-dijo ella girándose para llevarle hasta la habitación-…el resto está allí-dijo Melissa mientras seguía caminando  
Stiles se tensó con esas palabras pero siguió caminando no esperándose encontrar cara a cara tan pronto con su manada

Mientras toda la manada estaba por fuera del cuarto del sheriff cada una metida en sus pensamientos ya que todos se sentían mal por no haber podido protegerlo  
Scott estaba apoyado con la cabeza hundida sobre sus piernas mientras Kira estaba a su lado con la vista fija en la puerta  
Ambos gemelos estaban sentados juntos mientras Ethan descansaba la cabeza sobre el hombro de Aiden quien tenía agarrado una de sus manos aun un poco preocupado por su hermano puesto que había recibido más aruñazos que nadie y aun no estaba recuperado del todo, Lidia por su parte seguía llorando en silencio al lado de Cora quien miraba a Érica llorar sin contenerse junto con Isaac quien tenía la cabeza escondía entre el hombro de ella y a su lado estaba Derek, quien estaba con la vista fija en la carta que le había dado Scott hace una semana maldiciendo por o bajo  
Todos alzaron la cabeza cuando olieron a lo lejos el olor de Melissa llamando la atención del resto  
Todos abrieron los ojos cuando se fijaron en quien la acompañaba quedándose asombrados por ver a Stiles  
Todos se pusieron de pie con la vista fija en el viendo cómo se acercaba  
La manada se sorprendió por que no podían olerlo junto con que Stiles venia acompañado con alguien a quien no conocía  
Stiles vio como la manada lo miraba sorprendido mientras sus ojos se clavaron en Scott quien dio un paso para acercarse haciendo que este retrocediese otro  
-Stiles…-dijo Scott entre confuso por el rechazo y por no saber por qué no podía olerle mientras sus lágrimas caían por sus mejillas  
Stiles desvió la vista hacia la puerta sin querer mirar a nadie sintiendo como la mano de Ángel se entrelazaba con la suya en señal de apoyo  
-…solo he venido por mi padre-dijo lo más secamente que pudo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta seguido de  
Ángel quien lo miro a todos sin decir nada  
Stiles camino con paso firme mirando a la manada hasta que su vista se cruzó con la de Derek quien lo miraba fijamente hasta que Stiles la desvió  
Cuando llego a la puerta se giró para mirar a la manada viendo como Scott izo otro movimiento de acercarse mientras el abría la puerta  
-ahora quiero que me dejéis solo-soltó volviendo a dejar a todos sorprendidos junto a Scott que se volvió a parar por la intensa mirada que les dio a todos  
-vamos Ángel…-dijo entrando por la puerta jalando de Ángel quien mantenía la vista fija en ellos pero con la vista fija en uno en particular que también lo miraba  
Ángel cerró la puerta tras su paso sabiendo que era lo que quería Stiles  
Toda la manada se fue sin saber que era o que estaba pasando pero prefirieron dejarlo así puesto que no era el momento ni el lugar  
Todos se fueron alejando poco a poco hasta que solo se quedó Derek con la vista fija en la puerta para luego voltearse e irse mientras se guardaba la carta en unos de los bolsillos de su chaqueta


End file.
